Kitsune no Kage
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [OS] YAOI / Stiles est parti. La meute regrette. Puis Stiles est revenu. Différent. Et accompagné. Stiles ne veut plus leur parler. Et c'est entièrement leur faute. Dom!Stiles/Sub!OMC [HxH]. Créature!Stiles, Hitman!Stiles, Hitman!OMC - Semi UA S3-A - léger Harris/Stiles/OMC


_Hello ! Alors, tout d'abord, cet OS prend place après la saison 2. **et c'est un UA à partir de là.** Jackson est toujours là, la meute de Deucalion est présente **mais pas antagonisée**. Erica, Boyd et Isaac sont présents. Et euh, ouais, je pars du principe où Scott était en seconde quand il s'est fait mordre. Stiles est parti à la fin de sa première année au lycée et il revient pour la terminale. Certains éléments découverts dans la saison 3 sont placés ici._

 _Boyd et Erica sont assez peu présents ( surtout en fond en fait ) parce que.. j'sais pas, j'ai du mal à écrire sur eux._

 _ **Jordan Parrish** apparaît ici ( le 'ici' se situe dans la saison 3A bien que ce soit un semi-UA) et non plus tard et il n'apparaîtra pas souvent je pense. _

_**Liam** n'a pas été mordu dans les circonstances de la saison 4. ça sera ne que très vaguement expliqué donc ne vous attardez pas là dessus. Et contrairement à la série, les parents de Liam sont morts dans cette histoire. _

_._

 _ **#1** La **Mafia** est impliquée dans cette histoire, mais ça reste une histoire assez légère malgré tout. On ne voit presque que le côté rose de la Pègre ( parce qu'il y a un côté rose ? ), si vous connaissez KHR alors vous comprendrez pourquoi la Mafia est intégrée avec un 'côté rose', parce qu'il y a la notion de Famille. _

_._

 _ **#2** Pas de Nogitsune **et** si vous voulez un Stiles qui pardonne tout, passez votre chemin. S'il est possible qu'il regagne une entente cordiale avec la meute, ils ne seront pourtant pas amis pour ainsi dire. À part peut-être Isaac, qui est davantage fragilisé dans cet OS. Et peut-être aussi Peter. Après je ne sais pas. _

_._

 _ **#3 Créature!Stiles – Créature!OMC - Strong!Stiles**_

 _ **#4** Ne vous étonnez pas de voir **le mot 'famille' être écrit avec une majuscule** alors que l'on n'est pas en début de phrase. **La ''Famille'' se réfère à la Famiglia, pour la Mafia.** **la ''famille'' est pour le sens sentimental.** Néanmoins vous verrez que **les deux sont étroitement liées** puisque **Stiles considère sa Famiglia comme sa famille**. _

.

 **Pairing :** **Stiles x OMC** ** et peut-être un léger _Harris/Stiles/OMC_

 _très **très** léger Peter/Stiles ( à sens unique et avant le début de la fic )_

2nd = Original Male Character

Okay, en général je vois plus un Stiles soumis, mais là, c'est un **dominant** ! _( et bien, avec Rei en tout cas )_

 _peut-être un léger_ _ **Deucalion/Isaac**_ _( oui je sais c'est étrange, mais l'histoire est différente aussi et c'est très soft aussi )_

 _Relation Parents-enfant ( vous verrez bien ) Stiles( &Rei) / Liam&Isaac_

 **Rating :** **T** _peut-être_ **M** _parce que Rei est très provocateur_

 **Warning :** _ **yaoi**_ _\+ Léger_ _ **Bashing!**_ _Meute_

 _Jackson est un p'tit con arrogant. Je l'aime bien mais je le déteste aussi. Je n'sais pas encore._

 _ **Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, Peter n'aurait pas été /SBLAM/ outch. Toutefois, si Teen Wolf m'appartenait, Stiles serait déjà casé avec un des gars de la série ou avec un nouveau. _

_._

 _._

 _petite info supplémentaire :_ _Kit est le surnom de Stiles, Red est le ''prénom'' que Stiles s'est choisi lors de son départ. C'est davantage une identité ou un nom de code qu'un surnom. Le récit mélange ses deux noms ''Red'' et ''Stiles'' parce que 'Stiles' ne sait pas encore tout-à-fait qui il est. Cette histoire tourne donc également autour de la recherche d'identité._

 _ **Okay, je sais que ''Red'' est le prénom que j'utilise en temps normal pour Harry, mais hey, peu importe, ne ? De plus, Red.. petit chaperon Rouge, Red.. tout est dans le thème du loup, non ?**_

 **HAPPY END /**

 **PS :** _Il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes de ponctuation à cause du format ou que sais-je donc désolé, je vais essayer de régler le problème._

* * *

 _ **Musique :**_ _Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse_

 _._

 **Mots :** ~ 43 000

Anglais – _Italien_

.

 _''Don't look forward to the day you stop suffering, because when it comes, you'll know, you're dead.''_

Tennessee Williams

 **ONE SHOT  
**

.

 **Titre : Kitsune no Kage**

 **Sous-titre : Identité**

.

 _ **Synopsis :** _

_Stiles est parti. La meute regrette. Puis Stiles est revenu. Différent. Et accompagné._

 _Stiles ne veut plus leur parler. Et c'est entièrement leur faute._

 _. . ._

Stiles est parti. Depuis un an. C'était de leur faute un peu. Ils avaient commencé à l'ignorer, à l'exclure petit à petit. Un humain n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire de surnaturel. C'était trop dangereux. Stiles avait déjà été attaqué à plusieurs reprises alors non, stop. Son aide avait été précieuse mais ils pouvaient s'en passer. Ils ne tenaient pas à avoir de mort sur la conscience. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste comme façon de penser mais c'était la vérité. Alors voilà, Stiles avait du en avoir assez et il était parti. Juste comme ça. Sans prévenir personne. Ça n'était pas une fugue. Son père était au courant. Stiles avait juste demandé un dossier de transfert et il était parti. Personne n'avait su où. Sinon, bien sûr, la meute serait aller le récupérer. Mais non, Stiles s'était montré discret et prudent. Le directeur avait refusé de leur montrer la copie du dossier de transfert et leur petite visite nocturne avec les clés de Lydia du bureau administratif n'avait rien donné. Ils en étaient ressortis bredouilles et frustrés. Jackson avait commencé à pester contre cet ''abruti de lâche de Stilinski'' avant de rentrer chez lui, furieux. Scott était triste : son meilleur ami était parti. C'était également sa faute. Il avait été d'accord lorsque Derek et les autres avaient proposé d'éloigner les humains de leur meute. C'était pour leur bien. Mais Stiles n'avait apparemment pas compris. Au début, Lydia avait été écartée elle aussi, puis la meute s'était rendue compte qu'elle était spéciale. Et elle était retournée auprès d'eux. Mais pas Stiles. Allison avait pu rester elle aussi. Elle était une chasseuse. Une redoutable chasseuse. Elle savait se battre et n'avait pas besoin qu'on la surprotège. Ce n'était pas la faute de Stiles s'il n'avait tout simplement pas ce qu'il faut pour se défendre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Scott se rendit compte que le proviseur – les quelques fois où ils le croisaient dans les couloirs_, était beaucoup plus froid avec eux que durant leur première année au lycée. L'homme avait eu l'humour facile lors de leurs premières rencontres. Toujours prêt à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puis, quelques semaines avant le départ de Stiles, il avait leur avait montré une nouvelle facette. Un homme froid, intransigeant, presque un soldat en fait. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport. Le proviseur ne connaissait pas personnellement Stiles.

James Agati était beaucoup de choses. James Agati était le proviseur d'un lycée d'une petite ville américaine du nom de Beacon Hills. Il était également le parrain de la Famille Maccini qui elle-même regroupait de nombreuses créatures. En tant que proviseur, James Agati portait beaucoup d'amour pour les enfants. En tant que Parrain, il devait protection à sa famille. Alors, naturellement, quand le jeune Stilinski était venu le voir pour réclamer un dossier de transfert, James avait immédiatement détecté un problème. Stiles Stilinski, un jeune prodige mal dans sa peau. Il connaissait un peu l'adolescent, pour l'avoir reçu à plusieurs reprises dans son bureau et la plupart du temps pour les même raisons : persécution. Au collège ( oui parce que le collège est juste à côté donc les chefs d'établissements s'entraidaient ) Stilinski était un jeune génie qui connaissait déjà les programmes de cours par cœur. De ce fait, il passait pour le petit intello coincé de la classe et n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, si ce n'est un certain Scott McCall. Malgré cela, dès que l'autre avait le dos tourné ( ou même quand il était là d'ailleurs ), les brutes du collège n'hésitaient pas à frapper le jeune garçon et la carrure chétive du fils du shérif n'arrangeait rien à la situation. À cause de cela, arrivé au lycée, le jeune homme avait totalement changé d'attitude, dormant en cours et répondant à côté de la plaque alors que la majorité des enseignants savaient très bien qu'il connaissait la réponse. Cela lui promettait une certaine tranquillité du côté de ses intimidateurs. Même si on l'embêtait encore parfois dans les couloirs. Et puis, le garçon McCall avait été mordu – par un Hale semble-t-il, et les deux avaient été inclus dans un groupe grâce à la soudaine popularité du ''nouveau-né''. Après cela, James avait vu Stiles revenir en cours avec parfois des ecchymoses ou d'importantes douleurs musculaires qui avaient sans aucun doute un rapport avec le surnaturel.

Ce n'était que par hasard que le jeune proviseur était tombé sur Stilinski lorsque celui-ci s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur dans la cage d'escalier. Il l'avait invité à le suivre de son bureau en ressentant les vagues de détresses qui s'échappaient du corps de l'adolescent. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Les loups étaient censés agir en meute. Et Stiles faisait parti de cette meute. L'abandonner ainsi, sans défense face à un ennemi inconnu était tout simplement un acte cruel. Stiles – depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait les autres_, portait l'odeur de la meute sur lui et la garderait un long moment s'il restait à proximité de ces derniers. N'importe quel ennemi de la meute voulant les détruire, s'en prendrait d'abord à l'humain pour les atteindre. Le fait qu'ils l'aient exclu de la meute n'y changeait absolument rien. Ils le laissaient juste sans aucun moyen de protection. James avait offert cette protection au jeune homme. Sans rien demander en retour. Il l'avait invité à rejoindre sa famille. Stiles savait dans quoi trempait la famille Maccini. Du moins, il connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs de la police de Beacon Hills. Ça n'était que des rumeurs. Mais pour une fois, c'était la vérité. James n'était pas un mauvais type. Ça aussi, Stiles le savait. Alors il avait accepté. Et il s'était envolé pour l'Italie, connaissant à peine quelques mots dans la langue du pays. James l'avait confié au bons soins de son lieutenant, sachant que l'adolescent souhaitait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne serait plus persécuté au détour d'un couloir. Quelqu'un qu'on utiliserait pas avant de s'en débarrasser comme une poupée de chiffon. Quelqu'un que l'on ne pourrait pas attaquer aussi facilement. Quelqu'un de fort en fait. James Agati lui avait offert la liberté, l'affection et une famille ( bien qu'il ait encore son père ). la seule chose que le proviseur lui avait demandé était de lui montrer son évolution finale quand il l'aurait atteint. Stiles n'avait pas compris, mais James savait que le moment venu, il comprendrait à quoi il faisait référence. James l'avait senti en Stiles. Le jeune homme ne savait juste pas encore qui il était. Ce qu'il était.

* * *

« Dis-moi voir, ils sont canons.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

Scott leva la tête quand Isaac lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant leurs voitures, sur le parking du lycée, attendant que l'établissement ouvre ses portes. Scott haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait valu une telle brutalité – pas que cela lui ait fait mal en fait_, alors qu'il repensait à Stiles. Bon, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi il est vrai que l'exclure de la meute était un peu égoïste, mais la réaction de Stiles – la fuite, était totalement disproportionnée.

Isaac inclina la tête vers Lydia qui semblait insatisfaite de voir que toute la meute ne l'écoutait pas mais celle-ci se contenta de soupirer et de murmurer un vague ''Des nouveaux.'' avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée du parking, d'où provenaient des chuchotements frénétiques.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Fit la première.

_ Ils se tiennent par la main ! Deux garçons juste amis ne se tiennent pas par la main.

_ Peut-être qu'ils sont juste très proches.

_ Tch ~ Peu importe, ils sont vraiment chaud. » Fit une troisième fille.

Quand Isaac tourna la tête vers l'entrée du parking, il se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, les deux étudiants de transfert étaient vraiment _chauds_. Danny aussi d'ailleurs, posé à côté de Jackson, se fit la même réflexion. Danny n'avait pas été viré de la meute parce qu'il n'en faisait pas vraiment parti. Il était juste le ''meilleur ami de cet enfoiré de Jackson''. Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde aimait Danny. Donc on ne pouvait pas le virer aussi facilement. Danny n'avait pas vraiment aimé la façon dont ses camarades avaient exclu Stiles. Stiles était un garçon relativement énervant mais aussi attendrissant d'un certain point de vue. Il était inutilement bavard et très cynique quand rendu anxieux. Malgré cela, son caractère franc, sa nature serviable et sa langue acérée lui avait valu le respect de Danny. Mais pour être honnête, ce qui lui plaisait le plus ( pas dans un sens romantique cependant ) chez Stiles, c'était ses yeux. Danny l'avait déjà complimenté un jour, sur ses jolis yeux. La couleur, marron, était commune. Mais il y avait un truc en plus, qui les rendait unique. Et puis cette profondeur, c'était quelque chose. Il y avait aussi cette mélancolie, que l'on ne devrait pas trouver dans le regard d'un adolescent. Et Danny retrouva ce regard-là. Juste à l'entrée du lycée.

Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention de gamines pré-pubère ( euh... ) et d'abrutis congénitaux. Néanmoins, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid aujourd'hui. Pour être honnête, il y a un an, il aurait été gêné et aurait sans doute balancé une connerie pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante – se faisant ainsi passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était. Aujourd'hui cependant, il était différent. Il avait grandi, changé, mûri. Il avait appris à voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. La meute ne voulait plus de lui ? Très bien, il avait trouvé une vraie meute. Une meute qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Qui avait ri, attendris par sa gêne et l'avaient gentiment taquiné et rassuré lors des moments gênants. Contrairement à certaines personnes d'une certaine meute qui se seraient moqués d'une façon presque cruelle pour l'adolescent perdu qu'avait autrefois été Stiles. Dans cette grande Famille qu'était les Maccini, Stiles s'était ouvert. Aux autres. À lui-même aussi. À peine un mois après son arrivée en Italie, il était entré dans son 'héritage magique'. Tout son être avait été purifié par une vague de magie et ses idées sombres avaient été repoussées pour laisser place à une immense détermination. À partir de là, il s'était entraîné avec acharnement, guidé et soutenu par sa Famille et exécutant des petites missions par-ci, par-là.

À ses côtés se trouvait Rei. Son partenaire.. son compagnon plutôt. Dans la Famille on préférait employer le terme 'compagnon' à défaut de celui 'd'âme sœur' que l'on trouvait trop fleur bleu. Il n'y avait après tout pratiquement aucune femme dans la Famiglia. Rei et lui s'étaient trouvés sept mois plus tôt. En fait, Rei faisait parti des Maccini, mais il avait été en mission à l'étranger lors de l'arrivé de Stiles. De ce fait, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'à son retour. Rei était un mage. Il avait la magie en lui. Lui aussi. Tous les deux formaient un bon duo ensemble. Et ils étaient un couple uni. C'était étrange de dire ça ''couple uni'' à seulement dix-sept ans. Ça faisait un peu vieillard... huh... C'était un peu bête à dire comme ça, mais entre eux, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Et c'était tout aussi guimauve dans sa tête. Leur ''déménagement'' à Beacon Hills n'avait pas été fait sur un coup de tête. Des Famiglia américaines alliées aux Maccini, avaient entendu parlé du nouveau duo de prodiges que formaient les deux adolescents et avaient souhaité une rencontre avec eux. Ça n'était pas rare ce genre de choses. Généralement, c'était pour ensuite pouvoir demander au parrain si telle ou telle personne pouvait réaliser un petit travail pour eux. Vraiment, ça n'était pas rare. C'était cependant surprenant.

« À quoi penses-tu, Narein ? »

Narein était le surnom de Rei pendant leurs missions – quoique de toute façon, Rei n'était même pas le vrai prénom de son amant. Même à la Casa en Sicile, les membres de la Famiglia l'appelaient parfois Narein et non Rei. De même, Stiles se faisait appeler Red mais Rei avait apposé un droit de veto sur 'Kit'. Parce que Red était son Kit.

Rei leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une rue.

« Je me demandais comment était ton lycée. Je pense que je vais bientôt savoir. »

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, le jeune couple arrivait devant l'établissement, devenant ainsi l'objet de tous les regards. Ils entendaient sans mal les chuchotements des personnes les plus éloignées et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant la stupidité de certains. Pourquoi se tiendraient-ils la main s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Pour ne pas se perdre ? Pff.. ridicule.

.

Allison dévisageait les deux inconnus. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le brun lui disait quelque chose. Les deux garçons qui venaient d'entrer sur le parking étaient comme le Jour et la Nuit. L'un était brun et relativement bien bâti. L'autre avait les cheveux blanc – oui, blanc !_, et avait un corps svelte et fin, de quoi rendre jalouses toutes les filles du bahut. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient un style assez punk. Rien que la coiffure du brun était... spéciale. Ses cheveux étaient rasés d'un côté tandis que de longues mèches épiques redescendaient en dégradé de l'autre côté de son visage. Et il arborait une cicatrice juste au dessus de son œil droit. Le blandin lui, les avait courts et en bataille. Ses yeux carmins balayèrent la place avec curiosité tandis que le brun méfiant, observait calmement les alentours. En tout cas, on ne pouvait douter de leur relation quand on voyait à quel point l'albinos s'était collé au brun. Sans doute s'était-il senti menacé avec toutes ces ''femelles'' comme diraient les Hale. Le garçon à la coiffe épique passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, comme pour le rassurer avant de reprendre sa main et le guider vers les portes du lycée qui... venaient de s'ouvrir.

« Ne, Kit ? Il va falloir que tu me guides ici. » minauda l'albinos, espiègle.

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire amusé et acquiesça.

_ Compte sur moi, Rei. Je vais te montrer tous les endroits intéressants.

Huh ? Cela voulait-il dire que le jeune homme brun - ''Kit'' ?_, était un ancien élève ?

_ Heeh ~ J'espère que nous ne seront pas séparés. Ces chipies m'ont l'air tenaces.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elles parviendront à leur objectif. Ricana ''Kit''. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, _mon amour_. Susurra-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de Rei, sans arrêter leur traversée.

_ Oh j'vous en prie, c'est tellement... guimauve ! Cracha Jackson.

Lydia et Allison – qui n'avaient entendu cela que parce que les deux nouveaux venaient de passer à devant eux_, songèrent que non, c'était au contraire très romantique, mais ne dirent rien à voix haute. Kira aussi resta silencieuse, mais elle ce fut pour d'autres raisons. Les étudiants de transferts ricanèrent, comme s'ils avaient entendu Jackson. Mais c'était impossible, se rassura Scott. Ils étaient humains. Ils sentaient trop l'humain pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

 __ Je ne les aime déjà pas._ Fit Rei.

Stiles ricana en réponse et lui tint la porte de l'établissement pour le laisser passer.

 __ Moi non plus_.

* * *

Lydia se recoiffait négligemment à travers son miroir de poche. Le cours n'avait pas encore débuté et le professeur Harris était occupé à chercher des documents sur son bureau. Elle songeait encore aux deux nouveaux étudiants. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit mais les deux adolescents lui parurent tout-à-coup dangereux. C'était ce qui les enveloppait... comme une aura. Quelque chose de réellement dangereux. Et chaud, aussi. Quand même. Et puis, depuis que Scott McCall avait été mordu, on pouvait être sûr que chaque nouvel étudiant était lié au surnaturel.

Adrian Harris fouillait à la hâte dans ses documents. Il avait été prévenu qu'un nouvel – ancien, élève avait choisi la spécialité physique-chimie et qu'il allait donc devoir se le coltiner. La seule chose qui le ''rassurait'' était que le directeur Agati avait pris le gosse sous son aile. Il pouvait donc espérer que le fils du Shérif ait changé ses habitudes scolaires. Le fait que l'enfant en question ait totalement changé, tant sur le plan physique que – à priori_, sur le plan mental, ne faisait que l'encourager dans ce cheminement de pensées. Il espérait sérieusement que le gamin n'allait pas retourner à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, à savoir : parler ou dormir avec Scott. Que le gosse soit hyperactif, il s'en fichait, mais s'il pouvait faire des efforts, ne serait-ce que pour son cours...

L'enseignant cessa de fouiller dans ses documents lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après trois coups bref. Et elle s'ouvrit sur..

« Monsieur Stilinski, bon retour parmi nous, lança Harris, un bref sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ose espérer que cette année hors du lycée vous aura appris à vous concentrer davantage sur vos études. »

Ni Harris ni Stiles ne se préoccupa( _/èrent?_ ) des quelques personnes qui semblaient s'être étouffées avec leur salive. Après tout, aucun des deux ne serait responsable de leur mort ( Harris avait spécialement fait signer au directeur une décharge à ce sujet ).

_ Oui m'sieur ! Répondit l'adolescent, tout sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire en question était un brin sadique, mais juste un chouïa. Il n'était pas en train d'imaginer certains de ses camarades de classe mourir après s'être étouffés avec leur salive. Non, pas du tout. Stiles remit à ce bon vieux Harris un simple mot du directeur et reçut en échange plusieurs polycopiés qui le firent soupirer de dépit.

« Ce sont les cours de la semaine dernière, Stilinski. J'imagine que vous n'aurez aucun mal à rattraper.

_ Aucun m'sieur. répondit Stiles en retenant un soupir.

_ Bien, allez vous installer dans ce cas. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit s'installer près des fenêtre au fond de la classe, ignorant tout et tout le monde (à savoir TOUS les élèves, stupéfaits de la salle). Il ignora Jackson quand celui-ci, assis à trois table de lui, siffla dans sa direction. Il ignora Scott quand ce dernier, à l'autre bout de la pièce, reçut une heure de colle, pour l'avoir interpellé un peu trop fort. Il ignora également les longs regards pensifs de deux jeunes femmes répondants aux doux noms de Lydia Martin et Allison Argent. En fait, en y repensant, il ne répondit qu'à Danny, assis juste devant lui, lorsque ce dernier lui adressa un sourire amical et lui souhaita un bon retour. Après tout, tout le monde aimait Danny. Et Stiles n'avait pas appris à lutter contre ce genre de choses.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent tranquillement pour Stiles, qui avait été envoyé au tableau à deux reprises par ce très cher professeur Harris. Heureusement, étant l'année du bac et n'étant plus ami avec Scotty, Stiles avait décidé de se reprendre et d'écouter – ou faire semblant d'écouter en cours. De ce fait, ses réponses étaient parfaites. Et à présent, suite à son entraînement avec sa nouvelle Famille ( il n'oubliait pas son père mais il avait trouvé une Famille ! Et puis pour l'instant, son père était encore trop plongé dans son travail. ), il n'avait plus à craindre les intimidateurs. À la pause de midi, à peine la sonnerie avait-elle retenti que Stiles était hors de la salle de cours, ayant vaguement salué l'enseignant par dessus son épaule. Autant éviter autant que possible la meute de loups-garous et autres joyeusetés. De toute évidence, sa créature intérieure était d'accord avec lui. Le lycéen traversa donc à la hâte le couloir pour gagner la salle de SVT. Rei et lui étaient dans la même classe mais n'avaient pas les mêmes spécialités. Rei fut l'un des premiers à sortir et fut happé dans une étreinte. Le blandin ne tarda pas à enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son 'agresseur' et picora ses lèvres.

« Harris ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Très coopératif. lui répondit Stiles. Simon ?

_ De même. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles. Simon Vertran [:f:] était le professeur de Biologie de Beacon Hills. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi une femme qui enseignait les SVT mais Vertran était le professeur de spécialité SVT et... il était le meilleur. Et aussi le plus populaire auprès des lycéens... lycéennes. Stiles et Rei ne savaient pas trop si Harris travaillait pour les Maccini ou s'il était juste un très bon ami du boss, mais il était évident qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire exploser leur couverture pour rassasier leur curiosité. Simon par contre, était le chef de sécurité de James lorsque celui-ci était en déplacement pour affaires.

Les deux garçons ignorèrent tous les regards curieux qu'ils rencontrèrent sur leur route alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cafétéria. Ils n'en avaient que faire et de toute façon, ils savaient d'ores et déjà qu'ils feraient probablement la Une du journal du lycée le lendemain. Après mûre réflexion, ils seront probablement aussi au centre des conversations pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la cantine avec leurs repas, Stiles prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son ancienne meute. Et bien, il n'avait pas peur. Sa Famille l'avait entraîné et l'avait aidé à avancer, à évoluer. Il se sentait presque détaché de la situation : ce n'était pas sa faute si on l'avait jeté du groupe de loup-garous. Malgré tout, il avait encore un peu mal et il était en colère aussi. Il ne savait pas trop si la douleur provenait de son cœur ou de son ego. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Les deux amants se posèrent à une table ronde à une vingtaine de mètres de la meute de McCall ( et oui, Stiles était trop en colère contre son ex-meilleur-ami pour l'appeler par son prénom. Peut-être ferait-il l'effort de l'appeler par son surnom ) et Stiles laissa tomber son sac au pied de sa chaise avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un boîtier qu'il posa délicatement entre leurs deux plateaux. Rei, qui était déjà assis, appuya sur le bouton rouge du boîtier et, instantanément, les deux adolescents se détendirent.

« J'ai cru que cette matinée ne finirait pas. Lâcha Stiles dans un souffle.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Kit. » avoua Rei, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

Stiles se pourlécha les lèvres en le regardant. Son amant l'allumait complètement, il le savait. Rei était d'une beauté androgyne. Même si on le définissait clairement comme un homme, on ne pouvait qu'admirer la finesse et la délicatesse de ses traits. Stiles était fier de savoir que le Mage lui appartenait, autant que lui-même appartenait au Mage. S'il avait pu – en fait il le pouvait mais bon_, Stiles se serait jeté sur ses lèvres à cet instant. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne tenait pas à être collé pour une semaine par Mme Frank pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Mme Frank, c'était l'une des CPE. Elle profitait d'avoir des élèves en retenue pour leur faire apprendre des passages entiers de romans réalistes français. _Madame Bovary_ restait cependant son préféré. Et celui que Stiles détestait le plus. Mme Frank avait été sa CPE au collège et l'avait apparemment suivi ici au lycée. _' Oh joie.. '_ songea Stiles en dévisageant la cinquantenaire, assise sur une chaise au coin de la salle, surveillant attentivement les étudiants avec ses yeux de faucon. Yep, il ne voulait définitivement pas être en retenue avec cette femme-perverse.

« _Ne m'allume pas Rei. Ou tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit._ »

Rei lui offrit un sourire provocateur et Stiles plissa les yeux, concentrant toute son attention sur son self-control et non sur Rei, dont la langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres ( les siennes, hein, pas celles de Stiles. ).

 __ Je pourrais survivre à une nuit de plaisirs charnels, Red_.

Stiles abandonna. Il n'avait jamais pu faire céder le jeune homme à ses côtés et, de toute façon, tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas les limites de la bienséance, ils pouvaient jouer sans être collés. Pauvres loup-garous, ça devait être dur parfois, d'être un loup. Le fils du Shérif se pencha donc lentement vers l'albinos.

 __ Tu ne pourras plus marcher._

 __ Je n'attends que ça._ Le provoqua Rei, davantage amusé lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil un des loups retrousser le nez.

Rei n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que les loups-garous pouvaient sentir l'excitation. Particulièrement s'ils étaient proches. Et ça l'éclatait de les embêter. Après tout, ILS avaient fait du mal à Red. Stiles émit un grondement amusé, excité, avant de poser sa main libre – la droite tenait sa fourchette_, sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

 __ Oh ?_

* * *

Scott était... choqué. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le garçon qu'ils avaient pris pour un nouvel élève était en fait Stiles. Stiles.. Son meilleur pote. Son meilleur ami était revenu ! Bon... Stiles était revenu changé.. et visiblement accompagné. Mais il était revenu ! Le hic.. c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il ne les avait même pas calculé quand il était entré dans la salle de chimie ni quand il était allé s'asseoir à une table libre. Il ne les avait sans doute pas vu ( c'est Scott, faut pas chercher, il n'est pas non plus super intelligent ). Oui, c'était ça. Malgré tout, à cause de cela, il était collé avec Harris. C'était un truc qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Pas comme si en une semaine ça avait pu lui manquer des masses. En effet, avec l'absence de Stiles les retenues de Scott n'avaient pas diminué. Au contraire, elles avaient semblé augmenter. Adrian Harris s'en était même donné à cœur joie. Nul doute qu'avec le retour de Stiles, ça allait changer la donne. Scott compatissait. Vraiment. Stiles avait toujours été la tête de turc d'Harris. Mais au moins, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Stiles et lui seraient à nouveau sous le joug du terrible professeur de chimie et les deux redeviendraient aussi proches qu'avant, parce que Stiles était revenu ! Et il était revenu pour quoi ? Pour eux. C'était comme ça. Stiles était _son_ ami. Évidemment qu'il était revenu pour eux. Cette fuite avait été irréfléchie mais avait sûrement donné à Stiles le temps de réfléchir. Stiles n'était pas idiot, Scott le savait. Il avait du comprendre qu'être loin d'eux le mettait plus en danger. Scott s'en était rendu compte quelques jours après que leur plan ait été décidé. À vrai dire, c'était Lydia, Danny et Isaac qui avaient mis le doigt dessus, mais c'est tout comme. Ils étaient des membres de la meute. Enfin, Danny était le ''meilleur ami de cet enfoiré de Jackson'' et Jackson était un enfoiré, mais c'est tout comme.

Ils étaient tous à la cafétéria lorsque les deux ''nouveaux'' élèves y pénétrèrent à leur tour. Comme plus tôt, Stiles ne leva pas les yeux vers eux et Jackson renifla de mépris. Il avait toujours méprisé Stiles et, même si, bizarrement, il ne ressentait plus vraiment ce mépris aujourd'hui, la mésentente n'avait pas disparu. Isaac les observa s'installer avec curiosité. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Stiles, mais là encore, l'autre adolescent n'était pas resté longtemps après sa transformation à lui. Stiles avait une odeur différente des autres élèves. Pas seulement maintenant ! Déjà avant, il avait cette odeur de forêt, de fraîcheur et de... liberté ? Ouais, il l'avait déjà avant son départ. Isaac s'en souvenait. C'est pour ça qu'il était resté distant avec lui – même si bien sûr son important débit de paroles l'avait impressionné et agacé. Son odeur l'avait rendu méfiant. Aucun humain n'avait une odeur pareille. Même les bûcherons qu'il avait déjà croisé et qui passaient plus de temps en forêt que chez eux n'avait pas ce genre d'odeur. Isaac avait pensé que peut-être Stiles n'était pas aussi humain qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire mais jusqu'à son départ, il était resté exactement le même au grand désarrois du 'nouveau-né'. Son cœur battait normalement, tout fonctionnait comme pour n'importe quel autre humain malgré une crise de panique que l'hyper-actif avait un jour eu. Malgré cela, il était le faible humain qu'il avait toujours montré. Isaac avait été un peu déçu. Il avait cru savoir quelque chose que les autres et que Scott surtout ignoraient. Il n'en avait été que plus déçu. Aujourd'hui cependant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu un peu raison. D'autant plus que.. son odeur avait un peu changé. Il y avait une flagrance bestiale et son regard avait quelque chose de plus sauvage. C'était subtile, mais bien présent. Isaac le savait : il avait suffisamment étudié et observé Stiles Stilinski pour le remarquer. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses : Isaac n'était pas amoureux de l'hyperactif, bien sûr que non. Il y avait juste quelque chose de rassurant qui se dégageait du fils du Shérif. Isaac n'avait jamais voulu se laisser aller à cette étreinte rassurante, à ce cocon de chaleur qui enveloppait Stiles, mais il l'avait malgré tout observé dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait remarqué les longs regards douloureux que l'humain portait à ce dégénéré de Peter Hale quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Stiles à chaque remarque désagréable à son encontre. Même quand c'était lui qui faisait ses remarques, il pouvait voir la tristesse dans le regard du fils Stilinski. Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être eu un léger crush sur Stiles, mais c'était fini. Il avait surpassé cela. Son regard coulissa à nouveau vers celui-ci et il le vit tendre le bras vers son sac à ses pieds pour en sortir en silence un boîtier noir qu'il posa sur la table et avec lequel l'étranger à ses côtés commença à jouer. La meute les vit soupirer de soulagement et commencer à parler, mais à cet instant, on fronça les sourcils.

_ Jack' ? Fit Danny en voyant son loup-garou de meilleur-ami froncer les sourcils.

Jackson plissa les yeux. Putain, c'est pas vrai..

_ J'entends rien. Gronda-t-il doucement.

_ Moi non plus. Avoua piteusement Scott.

_ Ah ? Et à quoi ils te servent, tes super-pouvoir d'Alpha naturel ? Le provoqua ouvertement le capitaine de Lacrosse.

Scott se pencha en avant pour riposter mais Danny les coupa dans leur élan en les rappelant à l'ordre.

_ Et bien, intervint Lydia en se remaquillant. Si aucun de vous ne peut les entendre, c'est qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose.

Les loup-garous lui dédièrent un regard incrédule puis ricanèrent, balayant l'idée stupide d'un geste de la main.

_ Et comment veux-tu qu'ils s'y soient pris ?

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, car probablement trop occupés à débattre entre eux, une paire de jumeaux avait exactement la même conversation à l'instant même. Lydia décida de remédier au problème en allant directement en discuter à sa source. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire à l'instant même où ils avaient reconnu Stiles – ou plutôt à l'instant même où Harris l'avait interpellé_, mais l'hyperactif avait disparu dès la sonnerie, saluant l'enseignant par dessus son épaule. La jeune femme se leva et quitta sa chaise sous les regards discrets de plusieurs garçons venant d'années inférieures, qu'elle ignora bien entendu, et fit son chemin jusqu'à la table de Stiles. La remarquant, Rei désactiva discrètement le boîtier qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'était son joujou à lui et à son compagnon. Il l'avait crée lui-même. Avec ses pouvoirs. Stiles ne daigna pas accorder un regard à son ancien béguin, qu'il savait pourtant arriver à quelques mètres de lui. S'ils croyaient qu'ils allaient leur faciliter la tâche. La façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour le jarreter loin d'eux lui était resté en travers de la gorge même s'il pouvait – difficilement, mais il le pouvait quand même_, comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait. Ni même qu'il pardonnait. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Et il ne pourrait probablement jamais non plus pardonner complètement.

Un léger raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre et il leva la tête, blasé, pour se retrouver face à Lydia Martins. Rei se rapprocha de lui dans son dos pour marquer son territoire et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« _C'est elle ton ancien crush, Kit ?_ »

Stiles ricana sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme.

 __ Ouais. Rien dont tu ne doives te soucier Rei. Elle importe peu_.

 __ Oh ? J'espère bien. Je ne suis pas partageur_.

_ Stiles ?

Le sourire amusé de Stiles disparut immédiatement. Sa voix ne lui avait pas manqué. En fait, rien chez elle ne lui avait manqué. Pas même les semaines qui suivirent son départ. En fait, il avait eu une grosse attirance pour la jeune femme, mais maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Rei et qu'il était lié à lui, il pouvait se rendre compte que son attirance pour Lydia n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Rei. Il était amoureux de Rei. Vraiment. Alors Lydia.. ça n'avait probablement été qu'une brève amourette, bien qu'elle ait duré plusieurs années. Il fallait dire aussi, que Stiles avait été un adolescent paumé. Son attirance pour Lydia avait été son point d'ancrage pour ne pas couler. Ça et son amitié avec Scotty (Et peut-être aussi ce truc pour le psychopathe Hale.). Bien sûr, ça n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir à présent. Son amitié avec eux avait été brisée lorsque la meute l'avait jeté comme un stylo bille qu'on aurait trop utilisé.

_ Oui ?

Lydia esquissa un sourire, ravie d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

_ Tu es revenu. Dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas non plus vraiment une affirmation. En fait, ça n'était rien. Stiles hésitait à les laisser mariner, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer pour rien alors qu'ils étaient ici pour le travail.

_ Pas pour vous en tout cas.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, pas même froid en fait. Il affirmait juste une évidence. Comme s'il était totalement détaché dans une conversation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi il était parti, ne ? Il était parti parce qu'on l'avait jeté. Et parce qu'il voulait devenir plus fort, mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Il ne le cacherait pas, mais il n'avait pas à leur parler de sa vie comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Il n'avait pas été proche de la moitié d'entre eux. Quoi ? Non, la seule personne dont il avait été réellement proche était Scott. Et il était celui qui l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Stiles n'avait rien à leur dire. Il n'était même certain d'être encore assez en phase avec la situation pour être cordial avec eux. Heureusement, Rei était avec lui. Stiles était certain que s'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas été gentil. Pas comme s'il l'était spécialement en ce moment. En parlant de Rei, l'albinos s'amusait à lui chuchoter des choses salaces au creux de l'oreille et en italien de sorte qu'il soit le seul à le comprendre. Et malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 __ Quel gourmand tu es,_ susurra-t-il sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. _Il y a une réunion cet après-midi, que tous les élèves sont tenus d'assister. En général, c'est surtout pour les élèves de seconde, de sorte que pas mal sèchent le meeting. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien rentrer à la maison._ Suggéra l'américain.

Le léger souffle que relâcha Rei lui confirma que l'idée lui plaisait. Et qu'ils allaient être très occupés cet après-midi. Principalement à marquer leur territoire dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Stiles en aurait gémit de désespoir. Pris qu'il était dans son jeu de séduction avec son amant, il en était venu à oublier le parasite qui était arrivé entre-temps. Et voilà qu'il devait répondre à des questions gênantes.

_ Parce que rester ici était synonyme d'ennui. Répondit laconiquement l'adolescent.

Lydia pencha la tête sur le côté, sceptique, comme si la réponse ne lui plaisait guère. Si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas, c'est qu'elle la connaissait déjà. Et si elle la connaissait déjà, pourquoi donc lui poser la question ? Petite idiote...

_ Qui est ton ami ?

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en offrant plus d'espace à Rei pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, lui qui s'amusait à dévisager la Banshee – bien sûr qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle était, les Banshees puaient la mort à plein nez et bien qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules créatures à puer la mort, elles avaient toutes quelque chose de spéciales qui leur permettait d'être différenciées des autres créatures_, comme si elles étaient un drôle de spécimen inconnu. Les banshees endormies avaient une odeur différentes des éveillées elles sentaient la myrtille pourrie.

_ Je ne veux pas te paraître impoli mais si tu te présentais d'abord pour voir. Et si, pour commencer, tu t'adressais directement à lui.

Lydia ne sembla pas apprécier le ton moqueur de Stiles mais elle ne dit rien. Sans doute était-elle davantage surprise par son changement de comportement. Après une absence de plus d'un an, il fallait s'y attendre, mais elle ne pensait pas le retrouver en pleine possession de ses moyens. Son changement était donc autant physique que mental.

_ Je suis Lydia Martin. Une amie de Stiles.

Le sourire narquois de l'étranger lui indiqua qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais il prit tout de même la peine de s'introduire à son tour.

_ Rei. Rei Belforti.

Il y avait quelque chose de noble dans la présentation de l'albinos. Stiles reconnaissait l'éducation noble que l'orphelin avait reçu avant la mort de ses parents dans une guerre de clans. Rei, comme la plupart des mafieux, avait du sang sur les mains. Le sang des meurtriers de sa famille. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné sa passivité lors de l'attaque lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Il avait vu ses parents se faire torturer et sa petite sœur mourir sous ses yeux. C'était le meurtre de cette dernière qui avait activé les pouvoirs de mage de l'albinos. C'était grâce à cela qu'il s'en était sorti vivant. Malgré tout, Rei ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, lorsqu'il replongeait dans ses sombres pensées, que s'il s'était réveillé plus tôt, il aurait pu les sauver. Ou au moins sauver sa petite sœur Lucie. Stiles connaissait son histoire. Il savait presque tout de lui. Et tandis qu'il ressentait de la tristesse – pas de la pitié, jamais de la pitié_, pour son compagnon, celui-ci s'accordait à dire l'inverse : il ressentait de la tristesse pour Stiles. Parce que si son histoire était pire et bien plus sanglante, lui n'avait pas été trahi par les personnes en qui il avait confiance.

Rei commençait à être ennuyé par la fillette qui leur faisait face. Elle les observait en silence et cherchait la moindre faille. Rei ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, qui aimerait l'ancien béguin de son amant ? Ce qui le rassurait était que Stiles ne le tromperait jamais. Bien qu'il savait Red (Stiles) incapable d'une telle chose, il s'agissait également de leur lien. Celui-ci leur assurait un – et c'était très guimauve de le dire ainsi_, amour indéfectible. Ils n'auraient jamais été liés s'ils n'avaient pas été compatibles pour l'éternité. Et bien, peut-être pas pour l'éternité, car personne n'est immortel, pas même les vampires, mais au moins pour plusieurs centaines d'années.

 __ Je n'aime pas son regard, Red_.

 __ Veux-tu que nous partions maintenant ?_ Proposa le brun en détournant le regard de la blonde pour se concentrer sur son amant.

 __ Ne serait-ce pas impoli de la lâcher ainsi ?_

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

 __ Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce genre de choses ?_

 __ C'est une lady._

 __ C'est une gamine qui ne connaît pas encore ses limites._

 __ Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus._

 __ Pour ma part j'ai assez supporté son comportement pendant des années et l'abandonner ainsi ne me semble pas du tout être une mauvaise idée._ Expliqua Stiles avant de se tourner complètement vers le blandin. _Et puis, il me semble que nous avions des plans très intéressants pour aujourd'hui. Si tu veux être capable d'aller en cours demain, nous devrions peut-être partir maintenant_. Suggéra-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir.

Rei passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça machinalement, hypnotisé par la promesse de son amant. Il attrapa son sac et se leva alors que Stiles, déjà debout, repoussait son plateau à peine touché.

_ Tu nous excuseras Lydia mais nous sommes occupés.

_ Mais -

Le couple ne la laissa pas finir. Ils la plantèrent purement et simplement au milieu de la cafet', sous les regards indiscrets des autres étudiants.

Lydia crut halluciner. C'était elle ou Stiles venait juste de la lâcher ? Il l'avait juste... planté là ? Stiles !? Stiles ne ferait jamais ça. Stiles était... et bien... Stiles quoi. Juste Stiles. Leur Stiles. Ou plutôt celui de Scott. Enfin, toujours est-il que Stiles avait depuis toujours le béguin pour elle, c'était connu de tout le bahut. Lydia était un peu déçue. Stiles avait beau être agaçant, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Ça la touchait. Maintenant cependant, il semblait avoir changé. Il l'avait planté, quoi ! Personne ne plantait Lydia Martin. Personne. La jeune femme se détourna de la sortie avec toute la dignité qu'elle avait en stock et regagna la table de la meute, ignorant toujours les regards curieux des autres lycéens qui avaient observé la scène.

Les chuchotis reprirent alors tandis que les membres de la meute s'observaient en chiens de faïences. Scott se leva finalement et sortit son portable de sa poche.

« J'vais appeler Derek.

_ Je viens avec toi. » intervint Allison avant de se lever prestement pour suivre son petit-ami.

 **XoX**

Scott cherchait Stiles du regard, n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses sens sur-développés, sans pour autant le trouver. Ils étaient tous ( tout du moins une bonne partie de l'école ) assis dans les gradins du terrain de lacrosse. Toute la meute était là – sauf Jackson mais ce p'tit con arrogant n'était pas important_, et attendaient comme chaque année le discours des enseignants. C'était un truc chiant et vachement long mais Scott refusait d'y couper. Il avait, après tout, eu pas mal d'absences cette année à cause des affaires surnaturelles. Il refusait de se faire coller ou de recevoir un avertissement d'assiduité alors qu'il pouvait se passer d'absences. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait de Whittemore, celui-ci était là en fait. Juste en bas, à parler avec Harris. Bon sang, Stiles ne comptait quand même pas sécher pendant la première journée ? Stiles avait été assez bizarre depuis son retour. Et bien, ça ne faisait qu'une matinée, mais il avait été très étrange et distant ce matin-là. Scott ne pouvait pas croire que Stiles leur en voudrait encore. Stiles n'était pas comme ça. Stiles était gentil ( un peu trop parfois ), un peu couillon sur les bords et pardonnait toujours tout. Stiles ne leur en voulait pas. Ce n'était peut-être juste pas sa journée. Scott irait lui parler demain et ils rattraperaient le bon vieux temps. Il était même prêt à faire connaissance avec l'ami de Stiles. Et bien, pas à partager le secret du Surnaturel, mais il était prêt à laisser l'albinos entrer dans leur cercle d'ami. Tant qu'il restait à distance respectable afin de ne pas tomber accidentellement sur les affaires louches de la meute. Enfin, Stiles devait avoir plein de choses à leur raconter : ils ne savaient même pas où il était parti, le Shérif avait refusé de leur dire. Apparemment, Stiles tenait son côté aventureux de son père puisque celui-ci n'avait même pas bronché lorsque Erica s'était mise à gronder à son encontre. Il avait fallut que Boyd et Derek s'y mettent ensemble pour la calmer. Même alors, John Stilinski avait refusé de répondre aux questions concernant son fils, arguant que celui-ci avait besoin de calme, en d'autre terme, de rester loin du surnaturel ( _Autre chose qui les avait vraiment surpris : le père de Stiles était au courant ! Stiles lui avait dit pour le ÇA !_ ). Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que cette partie-là fut vraie mais ce n'est pas comme si le Shérif avait su dès le début la vérité sur les Maccini – tout du moins sur leurs statuts de créatures parce que le shérif ne savait bien sûr pas que les gens chez qui vivait Stiles étaient des mafieux. Le jeune alpha naturel secoua la tête. Il était inquiet, mais surtout curieux. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Stiles tout seul pendant un an ? Et à l'étranger surtout ! Scott s'en voulait un peu. Stiles aurait pu être en danger par leur faute, mais c'était également la faute de ce dernier : s'il n'était pas parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne à part son père, ils auraient pu le protéger et l'empêcher de faire une boulette en quittant ainsi la ville. Mais Stiles était Stiles et il avait agit sur un coup de tête. Alors que les enseignants faisaient l'appel dans les classes de seconde, Scott balaya à nouveau la foule du regard. Toujours aucune trace de Stiles. Bon sang, avait-il pris de mauvaises habitudes au cours de l'année passée ? Peut-être n'avait-il plus l'habitude d'aller en cours s'il avait eu des leçons par correspondance.

« Tu cherches Stiles ? »

Scott tourna la tête si vite que Lydia grimaça au craquement sinistre.

_ Tu sais où il est Danny ?

Le susmentionné secoua la tête.

_ Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne.

_ Pourq -

_ Bien, tout le monde est là ?

Instantanément, Scott baissa les yeux vers le terrain où se trouvaient les enseignants.

_ Non m'sieur ! S'écria-t-il afin que les enseignants l'entendent, alors que Lydia poussait un soupir dépité et que Isaac secouait doucement la tête. Stiles n'est pas là.

_ Bilinski ? Oui je sais, je les ai vu partir plus tôt lui et son copain (1), répondit Finstock.

_ Et vous les avez laissé partir comme ça ? Intervint Aiden, sans se soucier plus que cela des autres élèves.

_ T'es encore nouveau donc tu ne sais peut-être pas mais les réunions du début du terme sont surtout pour les nouveaux étudiants. Les élèves de premières et terminales savent déjà tout ce qu'on va dire.

Les jumeaux roux hochèrent la tête avec compréhension tandis que Scott venait juste de percuter.

_ Ah.. Ah bon ? Fit-il faiblement.

Trop faiblement pour que des personnes extérieures à la meute l'entendent et, déjà, les enseignants avaient repris leur speech.

_ Vous le saviez vous, que c'était obligatoire que pour les nouveaux ?

Lydia secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

.

La réunion fut, comme l'avait dit le coach, un rappel des années précédentes et la meute regretta d'être venue. Danny observa la meute avec un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi diable Mc – Scott avait-il dénoncé l'absence de Stiles ? S'ils étaient toujours aussi proches que le croyait le loup, pourquoi n'avait-il pas couvert l'absence de son meilleur-ami ? Certes, leur présence n'était pas obligatoire, mais ça, Scott ne l'avait su qu'après avoir dénoncé le revenant. En fait, depuis la ''disparition'' du fils du shérif, la meute avait été distraite et assez... obsédée par Stiles pour être honnête. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient pris son départ dans la foulée, grognant contre lui et son 'imbécilitude' mais ils avaient très vite changé d'avis suite à quelques remarques bien senti de l'aîné des Hale. Visiblement, le caractère bavard de Stiles manquait tout de même à Peter. Depuis son intervention, la meute avait changé de propos et avait décidé de retrouver Stiles. Ça avait été un échec cuisant. Danny avait été présent lorsqu'ils avaient demandé au Shérif Stilinski de passer au Loft. L'homme avait refusé de coopérer et, sérieusement, Danny comprenait pourquoi quel père saint d'esprit donnerait son fils sur un plateau d'argent, aux personnes qui l'ont poussé à partir ? Ça et le fait que Danny était presque certain que John Stilinski ne savait pas où était parti son fils. Danny en revanche, avait pu trouver quelques pistes. Bien sûr, si on lui avait demandé, les battements de son cœur l'auraient peut-être trahi mais il n'aurait jamais donné de réponse. Heureusement, le simple fait de penser 'Danny' et 'Stiles' dans une même phrase semblait leur paraître impossible. De ce fait, on ne lui avait posé aucune question. Mais Danny savait qu'il avait quitté le continent pour la France. Après il était possible que Stilinski n'y soit pas resté, mais il avait au moins pu restituer une partie de l'itinéraire du fils du Shérif. Stiles était intelligent. Danny savait que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à retrouver complètement l'adolescent à moins de pirater les dossiers de l'aéroport, des gares de France ou autre. Et il ne voulait pas à nouveau être fiché pour piratage informatique, merci bien. Donc voilà où il en était de ses questionnements.

Danny n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'il allait découvrir sur ses camarades parce qu'il allait, à n'en pas douter, découvrir bien des choses sur ceux-ci.

* * *

Rei fredonnait en attendant que Red (Stiles) sorte de la salle de bain, se prélassant dans les draps. L'albinos roula dans le lit deux places, le drap glissant sur son corps svelte, dévoilant presque ses parties génitales. La veille avait été plutôt bien si l'on oublie la rencontre gênante avec Lydia Martin. Comme promis par Stiles, Rei avait eu beaucoup de mal à bouger suite aux activités auxquelles ils s'étaient adonnés durant l'après-midi. Heureusement, son amant incroyablement attentionné lui avait fait un massage quelques heure plus tard durant la soirée. Ils s'étaient endormis assez rapidement, épuisés pour être réveillés à... quatre heures du matin par _Lysarion_ , l'un des plus talentueux informaticiens et pirates (informatique) des Maccini. Celui-ci avait des infos à leur faire partager et, étant un gros geek, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué l'heure. En temps normal ça n'aurait pas gêné le Kitsune de l'Ombre et le Mage, cependant, la... journée avait été épuisante et ce, de bien des manières. À présent, Rei, encore nu dans le lit, se prélassait, les cours ne commençant pas avant dix heures. Lysarion leur avait coupé toute idée de sommeil et les deux jeunes hommes avaient préféré se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre pendant deux heures avant de se lever. L'albinos se risqua un coup d'œil vers le cadran du réveil pour le voir indiquer '06:03' en chiffres rouges. Le jeune homme fit la moue, roula à nouveau sur le côté et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il haussa un sourcil en observant son amant et se mordit la lèvre inférieur en reluquant le corps cambré de ce dernier. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et le brun se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit. Rei sentit le matelas s'affaisser mais ne bougea pas, ne réagissant que lorsque des lèvres effleurèrent sa nuque. Un gémissement lui échappa. Red connaissait trop bien ses zones érogènes. Red était au dessus de lui, Rei pouvait sentir le tissus de la serviette le frôler et effleurer ses fesses. Le brun laissa une traînée de baisers le long de son dos.

« _Nous devons nous préparer, mon ange._ »

Se disant, il s'installa un peu plus sur son compagnon et déposa un autre baiser sur sa clavicule. Rei gémit délicieusement et tourna la tête pour laisser sa joue reposer contre l'oreiller.

 __ Et tu penses qu'en faisait cela tu vas m'inciter à me lever_?

Stiles ricana et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de l'albinos alors que celui-ci roulait pour lui faire face. Le plus âgé ( de quelques mois seulement), Rei, détailla d'un regard critique et approbateur le corps encore humide du brun. Une goutte roula sur son torse et alla s'écraser sur le matelas. Son regard dériva vers le bas et il aperçut une fine ligne de poils bruns à la lisière que formait la serviette. Rei se mordit les lèvres. Il pouvait l'imaginer, il était même assez proche pour la toucher. De ce point de vue-là, Stiles était dans la moyenne, peut-être même un peu plus..

Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait le tissu avec insistance, essayant de voir au travers. Ce fut le rire de Stiles qui le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

 __ Oh ?_

 __ Je croyais que tu en avais eu assez hier ?_ L'interrogea Red, le sourire aux lèvres lui indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait.

Red et Rei avaient une vie sexuelle plutôt active. Normal, pour des adolescents en pleine crise hormonale, nous direz-vous, alors, inutile de dire que c'était encore plus le cas depuis l'héritage magique de Stiles. Sans parler du fait que la magie de Rei lui demandait pas mal de dépense d'énergie. Oui. Inutile de dire cela. Rei roula un peu plus près de son amant, jusqu'à le toucher intimement, puis inclina la tête vers le haut pour lui voler un baiser. Stiles avait été timide au début de leur relation et, il est vrai que Rei, ayant déjà eu une ou deux histoires auparavant, l'avait guidé, notamment lors de leur première fois, mais Stiles avait toujours été le dominant, bien que, comme dit à l'instant, Rei était assez actif. Soumis, oui, mais non moins actif. La main de Stiles vint s'égarer sur ses hanches et Rei soupira d'aise. Il aimait les matins comme cela. À vrai dire, il les appréciait tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient tous deux inscrits au lycée – réinscrit dans le cas de Stiles_, aussi, ils devaient se lever. Plus tard peut-être, reprit pensivement Rei en remarquant qu'il n'était que 6:15 et que leurs cours commençaient toujours à 10:20. ça n'avait pas changé en une nuit après tout. Ils pourraient toujours s'entraîner plus tard. Les yeux de Rei se fermèrent tous seuls alors que Stiles l'étreignait en le tirant tout contre lui. Malgré les apparences, Stiles était une personne très tactile, très câline. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup, parce que Rei était tout aussi tactile. Stiles avait toujours été là pour le serrer contre lui lors de ses terreurs nocturnes quand Rei se réveillait, tout tremblant et en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres et manquait de rendre son dîner. Il avait été là, était resté éveillé des heures entières pour le rassurer et le border. Et Rei le lui rendait bien. Il avait déjà assisté à l'une des pires crises de panique de Stiles. Cela avait été impressionnant mais les crises avaient fini par s'espacer, pour presque totalement disparaître. Un nouveau baiser le contraignit à ouvrir les yeux et il papillonna des yeux pour finir par tomber sur le sourire étincelant de son compagnon. Celui-ci remonta sa main et lui caressa les cheveux, riant lorsque Rei laissa échapper un ronron. Ça, c'était plutôt le style de Stiles en général, après tout, c'était lui qui avait une boule de poils intérieure et qui, de toute façon, se transformait régulièrement en boule de poils.

Les deux adolescents se prélassèrent pendant un quart d'heure avant que finalement Rei se lève, emportant avec lui la serviette de son amant. Il sentait que ça allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

« Stilinski ! »

Stiles leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde le dévisageait et que Finstock paraissait ébahi.

_ Vous avez frappé un élève !

_ Hum ? Pas du tout m'sieur. J'ai frappé un ancien-ami-qui-risque-bien-de-devenir-un-stalker. Franchement, vous me voyez frapper un élève ?

Le coach marqua une pause, se disant que le gosse n'avait pas tort avant de secouer la tête.

_ … Vous avez tout de même frappé un élève.

_ Non m'sieur, parce que voyez-vous ( fit-il en désignant le sol ) le portail délimite le terrain du lycée. Or, ce trottoir n'est pas sous la juridiction du lycée mais de la mairie. De ce fait, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas frappé un élève mais une personne. Et cela ne relève pas de la juridiction du lycée.

Stiles émit un ricanement narquois. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là au juste ? Parce que, après tout, la journée s'était déroulée aussi normalement que possible.

 **#Flash back**

 _Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il écoutait le long monologue emporté de Finstock pendant le cours d'économie. Il aurait du dormir un peu plus. Il réalisait maintenant les dégâts que sa courte nuit lui infligeait. Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. C'était toujours ça. Pas uniquement la partie sexe. Y avait aussi le moment ' **Bonjour-Je-M'appelle-Lysarion-Je-Suis-Un-Gros-Geek-Qui-Ne-Remarque-Même-Pas-Que-Le-Soleil-Est-Couché-Depuis-Un-Trèèès-Long-Moment'.** _

_Danny lui donna un coup dans les côtes quand sa tête menaça de retomber contre sa table et Stiles sursauta._

 _« Hein ? Quoi ? »_

 _Heureusement, c'était trop bas pour que Finstock – Stiles serait damné avant même oser penser que le coach était un **enseignant** _, l'entende. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Néanmoins, la chance semblait être avec lui pour le moment parce que faire semblant de copier les notes de Danny lui assurait un certain calme. Et ce n'était pas comme si Mahealani allait le lâcher dans la tanière des loups. Stiles lui faisait assez confiance pour cela. Jusqu'à une certaine mesure bien entendu. _

_Danny était surpris – ou peut-être pas en fait. Stiles était revenu la veille, changé bien sûr, et pas une seule fois il ne l'avait entendu partir dans l'une de ses longues tirades abracadabrantes dont il avait le secret. Ça ne le gênait pas en fait, c'était reposant, mais il se demandait si une partie de l'autre garçon n'avait pas... disparu. C'était Stiles, sans vraiment être lui. Et peut-être que c'était ça en un sens. Danny avait entendu l'autre garçon – Rei s'il avait bien compris, appelé Stiles par un autre nom. Un surnom peut-être ?_

.

 _Au déjeuner, Stiles invita Danny à le rejoindre et ce dernier eut le droit de ramener Ethan avec lui. Stiles et Rei s'étaient bien sûr informés sur ce dernier par prudence. Les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan Shiffer ne faisaient pas partis de la meute Hale. En fait, ils avaient déjà un pack. Une meute d'Alphas pour être plus précis. Ils avaient fait quelques victimes, mais rien qui ne déroge des trucs habituels. Stiles savait que les loups faisaient parfois des morts, il s'y était habitué. En fait, la plupart faisai(en)t en sorte de se contrôler au minimum, mais certains ne prenaient pas cette peine, particulièrement ceux qui décidaient de vivre une vie libre et sauvage. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir même s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord. C'était le principe de la chaîne alimentaire. Manger ou se faire manger. Les loups étaient des carnivores, des prédateurs même. Ils mangeaient. Voilà tout. Euh... ils ne mangeaient pas toujours en fait. Stiles avait appris en fouinant dans les archives des Maccini que le chef de la meute d'Alpha, un certain Deucalion, prenait plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes avant de les tuer et de laisser leur corps meurtris quelque part dans la forêt. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Néanmoins, pour en revenir aux jumeaux, ceux-ci ne faisaient certainement pas partis de la meute Hale et leur meute n'avait pas encore provoqué trop de dégâts depuis leur arrivée à Beacon Hills et, même si le taux de mort par attaque animale avait légèrement augmenté, elle n'en restait pas moins naturelle selon les rapports de police. Alors voilà, les deux 'nouveaux' ne voyaient pas de mal à traîner avec l'autre couple, ou l'autre futur couple, pour le peu qu'ils en savaient._

 _Rei était en train de piocher dans le plat principal à peu près mangeable de Stiles lorsque Danny se racla la gorge :_

 _« Hey Stiles, pourquoi.. pourquoi Rei t'appelles 'Red' ? »_

 _Stiles se mit sur pause. Danny le vit se raidir lorsqu'il l'appela Stiles. Rei se lança intérieurement des fleurs pour avoir pensé à sortir son boîtier noir qui activait une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Il ne tenait pas à ce la meute de boule de poils en apprenne plus que nécessaire. Et il savait que Red ressentait la même chose._

 _« Tu sais, Stiles n'est qu'un nom inventé de toute pièce. Un surnom si tu veux. Un nom pour un personnage qui a disparu depuis un moment maintenant. Je suis toujours Stiles. Un peu. Mais je ne veux plus jamais être ce que j'ai été avant. Je ne veux plus être jeté quand devenu inutilisable ou trop faible pour suivre le pack(2). Je ne suis plus comme ça. Et je ne veux pas l'être à nouveau. Je suis toujours Stiles d'une certaine façon, c'est vrai. Les gens d'ici m'appelleront encore Stiles et... c'est compliqué à expliquer parce que.. moi-même je me sens encore... comme Stiles.. mais tu vois.. ben.. ma carte d'identité n'indique pas Stiles. Rien n'indique que c'est mon nom. C'est juste... un masque. Parmi tous ceux que j'ai. Stiles c'est... l'hyperactif mal dans sa peau, dont les amis peuvent se compter sur un doigt. Stiles c'est celui... qu'on s'amuse à pousser contre les casiers, à insulter et à se moquer.. c'est aussi celui qui ne trouvera jamais sa place, qui croira avoir trouvé le Graal et qui au final se retrouvera plus bas que terre. Stiles c'est... un enfant solitaire et rejeté de tous. »_

 _La mine de Red s'était assombrie. Avec tous les noms qu'il traînait, il en oubliait parfois son vrai nom. Celui qui lui avait été choisi par sa mère. Il avait haïs ce nom, depuis maintenant si longtemps. Il n'aimait déjà pas celui-ci avant la mort de sa mère mais, depuis qu'elle était partie, ça avait été, bien pire. Il était passé d'un petit garçon heureux, vif d'esprit et débordant d'énergie à un garçon solitaire et renfermé. Scott le connaissait déjà quand sa mère était en vie, mais lui-même n'avait jamais entendu le vrai nom de Stiles car Claudia Stilinski appelait toujours son fils ''mon ange'' ou ''chéri''. Depuis la mort de sa mère, même son père ne s'était plus risqué à l'appeler par son vrai prénom, connaissant les terribles crises de panique qui s'en suivaient généralement. Les premiers mois, il avait fallu amener en urgence le garçon à l'hôpital et, John, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de son fils et ne supportant plus de le voir sombrer, avait fini par céder et l'appeler ''Stiles''._

 _Le silence gêné qui s'en suivit fit soupirer Red alors qu'il posait sa fourchette._

 __ Franchement, parlez. Les silences sont pires._

 __ Euh.. okay, alors... Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?_

 _Le sourire de Stiles revint au galop, se transformant même en un sourire amusé alors que Rei ricanait en piquant une nouvelle pomme de terre dans l'assiette de son partenaire._

 __ Ah ça, fit Red. J'avais été désigné par ma famille – enfin, par mes hébergeurs si tu préfères_, pour aller acheter des bouteilles de vodka. Ce truc d'âge légal n'était pas vraiment un problème là-bas, d'autant plus que le gérant de la supérette avait des dettes envers nous._

 __ Seulement Red n'était pas connu pour sa bonne fortune, intervint Rei en laissant échapper un gloussement devant le regard boudeur du brun._

 __ Ouais. Du coup, comme on m'avait jamais vu ici – c'était à peu près un ou deux mois après mon arrivée_, le gérant a cru qu'il pouvait me dominer et il a appelé ses amis pour me ''souhaiter la bienvenue'' comme on dit._

 __ Stiles avait déjà commencé ses cours de self-défense et d'arts martiaux, continua Rei, donc il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais contre huit gars, il n'avait pas l'avantage et il avait déjà pris quelques coups. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivé. Je venais de rentrer d'un voyage de plusieurs mois et comme une habitude, j'avais fait un crochet par la supérette pour acheter de l'Amaretto pour les gars de la maison. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur un tel combat inégal._

 __ On ne dirait pas comme ça, enchaîna Stiles en détaillant d'un regard brûlant le corps de son compagnon, mais Rei est très bon en combat. Sa carrure lui permet d'esquiver facilement et il frappe assez fort en fait. Et sa rapidité compense sa taille. Bref, c'est lui qui m'a sorti de ce pétrin._

 __ Et Berto a fait dans son pantalon !_

 _Red s'esclaffa à ce souvenir. Berto, le gérant, n'avait plus jamais osé l'attaquer et s'était excusé platement lorsqu'il avait appris avoir agressé la nouvelle recrue des Maccini, une famille envers laquelle il avait des_ dettes. _Inutile de dire qu'après ça, James avait fait augmenter la dette._

 __ Oui je m'en souviens. C'est après, quand on a pris le même chemin pour rentrer – évidemment, j'avais complètement oublié la vodka pour le coup_, qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on allait au même endroit._

 _Danny sourit avec étonnement. Il n'imaginait pas leur rencontre ainsi. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, mais pas à ça._

 __ Et donc.. vous vous êtes mis en couple comment ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret._

 _Stiles échangea un regard complice avec Rei. Ils ne savaient pas trop si Danny était au courant pour le surnaturel. Ils imaginaient que oui, puisqu'ils étaient entourés de boules de poils – même maintenant. Mais à son départ, l'autre garçon ignorait encore tout. Stiles ne pouvait que supposer que les loups avaient du faire une boulette et que, Danny, en bon observateur, avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses, parce qu'il était impossible que la meute lui en ait parlé de plein gré, arrogants comme ils étaient. Ça n'était pas une insulte, juste un constat. De toute façon, le Kitsune préférait pour l'instant garder le surnaturel à l'écart. Ils aviseraient ensuite. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une confiance relative envers Ethan et la meute d'Alpha. Il savait déjà que Danny ne dirait rien quant à leur condition mais ignorait encore si Ethan et Aiden essaieraient de rejoindre la meute pour donner des informations à Deucalion ou non. Pour l'instant, il serait prudent._

 _Un sourire éclata sur le visage du brun et il laissa échapper un souffle._

 __ Tu sais, au Japon, il est une croyance populaire que les 'âmes sœurs' sont reliées par un fil rouge qui serait le Fil du Destin. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rei._

 _Danny et Ethan savaient que Stiles ne disait pas l'entière vérité, mais ça leur suffisait. Et il leur semblait que Stiles croyait vraiment à son explication, d'une certaine façon à en croire le regard tendre qui se refléta sur le visage des deux amoureux. Sous la table, Rei laissa sa main dériver vers celle de son amant et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent._

 __ Donc.. fit Stiles, l'air de rien. Vous ne faîtes pas encore parti de la meute de boules de poils des Hale ?_

 _Ethan, qui était en train de piocher dans son assiette, s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pâtes et ne dut sa survie qu'à Danny qui lui donna des tapes dans le dos._

 __ Merci, souffla-t-il avant d'accorder son attention aux 'nouveaux'. Merde, tu veux m'tuer ou quoi ?_

 _Des 'boules de poils'.. C'était quoi ce qualificatif presque mignon, hein ? Ils étaient des loups-garous bon sang !_

 __ Avec McCall ? Sûrement pas. Rumina Ethan. Et bien.. à moins que Danny veuille -_

 __ Non ça ira._

 _Stiles haussa un sourcil. Tiens, il ne s'attendait pas à un 'non' aussi direct. D'autant plus que Danny semblait proche des membres de la meute._

 __ Je pensais que tu étais ami avec Whittemore. En général ils veulent garder leurs amis dans le cercle proche. Remarqua-t-il en pointant Danny de sa fourchette._

 _Le joueur de lacrosse esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Stiles engloutir sa bouchée de pâtes._

 __ Jackson peut avoir ses propres amis. Personnellement, je ne suis pas spécialement proche de McCall et des autres. Je m'entends bien avec Isaac et Lydia parce qu'elle a été avec Jackson mais_ _sans plus. En fait, je ne vois même pas pourquoi Jack traîne avec eux alors qu'il se vente de pouvoir se débrouiller seul._

 _Stiles acquiesça pour lui-même. Lui aussi se posait la question depuis la veille. Et bien, tout le monde sait qu'un changement pareil ( ''wao je suis un loup-garou !.. Bordel ! Je suis plus humain !'' ) ne devait pas être enduré seul. Stiles le savait. Il avait eu de la chance d'être entouré de personnes comme lui lorsque cela s'était produit. Lorsqu'il avait reçu son héritage magique et familial. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Certes, il se serait certainement débrouillé s'il avait été seul mais.. ça aurait été vachement plus compliqué._

 _Le reste du repas avait été rempli de petites confidences sympa et l'après-midi avait filé ainsi. Malheureusement, Stiles avait croisé 'son' ancienne meute à l'interclasse mais les avait à nouveau ignoré. Inutile de dire que ça ne leur avait pas plu alors, à la fin des cours, lorsque Stiles et Rei s'apprêtaient à quitter le parking, Scott l'avait interpellé. Sans doute pensait-il que vu le monde, Stiles n'oserait pas les ignorer._

 _Mais Stiles ne se retournait pas. Il venait de voir la voiture de Derek entrer dans le parking._

 _ **_ Je sens deux cœurs à l'intérieur.**_ _Lui susurra Rei à l'oreille._

 _Stiles acquiesça. Il s'en doutait déjà. Peter devait être venu avec son neveu. Ça aurait du lui faire un coup au cœur. Vraiment. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Il était juste blasé à vrai dire. Peut-être aussi un peu heureux parce que Peter était malgré tout le seul qui ait une assez bonne répartie chez les chatons sauvages – okay, **il** ressemblait davantage à un chaton sauvage que les loups de Beacon Hills mais bon_, néanmoins, il s'était attendu à être un peu blessé. Ça n'était pas le cas, preuve que son lien avec Rei était extrêmement puissant. Rei se pressa contre son corps, entre lui et la voiture de Grey – l'assistant en chimie (celui-ci n'assistait manifestement pas Harris)_, avant de faire glisser la cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres de son amant. D'un geste lascif, l'albinos sortit le briquet de la poche de son jean et s'amusa un instant avec la roulette. Une flamme jaillit du briquet, juste devant le filtre et Stiles prit une bouffée. _

_Rei se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ignorant délibérément les quelques regards curieux qui convergeaient dans leur direction et inhala la fumée lorsque Red expira. Le bras du brun vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Rei soupira d'aise. Du coin de l'oeil il vit, à la fenêtre ouverte, leur boss, James Agati, s'appuyer sur le rebord, l'air amusé._

 _« Stiles ! »_

 _D'autres personnes tournèrent leurs regards vers eux quand un groupe (le groupe des populaires!) de plusieurs personnes se dirigea vers eux. Red n'y fit pas attention. Il coinça sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur et la fit glisser entre les lèvres de Rei. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Stiles et ce dernier se raidit. Son visage se ferma, plus aucune expression n'était visible. Il hésitait néanmoins à rester dos à ses camarades.. camarades si on prend cela dans le sens ''camarades de classe''. Il ne leur devait rien. Il n'était pas obligé de leur faire face maintenant. Mais.. il en connaissait à la maison qui lui feraient la peau s'il osait se 'défiler'. Ses bras toujours fermement enroulés autour de la taille de son partenaire, Red poussa doucement ce dernier à reculer pour lui permettre d'échapper à la main de son ancien meilleur-ami. Lentement, il se retourna, récupérant la cigarette que lui tendait Rei. Des yeux blasés rencontrèrent le regard bienheureux de Scott._

 _« Stiles !_

 __ Scotty. »_

 _La voix froide ne parut pas faire réagir Scott, pas plus que le surnom que Stiles employait désormais de façon péjorative. Isaac cependant se figea. Il y avait quelque chose chez Stiles, chez ce nouveau Stiles, qui l'incitait à se soumettre. Et bien, peut-être pas à se soumettre mais... quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec l'autre adolescent. Et son regard froid lui donnait des frissons. Stiles avait changé. C'était indéniable maintenant. Isaac ne savait pas à quoi c'était du, mais, quelque part, il se disait que c'était un changement positif. Une part de lui cependant voulait combattre la domination qu'il sentait chez l'autre. Un peu comme la rébellion_ _d'un enfant contre son père ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et franchement, comparer Stiles à un parent lui donnait des frissons. Et pas seulement parce que son père était un enfoiré. Isaac finit par prendre en compte la tension dans l'air et le silence pesant dans le parking. Il y avait bien des petits chuchotis et l'on pointait du doigt leur groupe. Naturellement, les élèves de seconde ne connaissaient pas Stiles et ne l'avaient jamais vu avant la veille, même la majorité des élèves de première ne le connaissaient pas. Certains avaient du le croiser au lycée juste avant son départ, d'autre le connaissaient de vue parce que Beacon Hills, c'était tout de même petit. Néanmoins ça s'arrêtait là. Pourtant voilà, même pas deux jours depuis l'arrivée des deux nouveaux et déjà une confrontation. Et les deux ''leaders'' semblaient très bien se connaître. Voilà qui allait faire naître de nouvelles rumeurs. De plus, les curieux ne se résumaient pas seulement aux secondes et aux premières. Il y avait aussi les autres de leur année, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés chez eux. Bon sang, pourquoi sentait-il que la meute allait en prendre pour leur de grade ?_

 __ Tu es revenu._

 __ C'est une question ?_

 _Le ton détaché fit froncer les sourcils de Scott et un léger sourire narquois effleura les lèvres du fils du Shérif. Lydia, à côté d'Allison, renifla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Stiles resserra un peu sa prise sur la taille délicate de son amant. Avec toute la meute regroupée ainsi, il avait l'impression d'assister à un jugement. Son jugement._

 _Un peu plus loin, Derek et Peter étaient sortis de la voiture. Ils avait été appelés plus tôt – enfin Derek avait été appelé plus tôt et Peter avait entendu la conversation_, par Scott lequel les avait prévenu du retour de Stiles. Derek gronda un peu. Qui était cet étranger collé à un membre de sa meute ? Pour un peu, on aurait dit une sangsue collée à sa proie. Ce que Derek ne releva pas, c'est que Stiles avait un bras fermement enroulé autour de la taille de l'autre. Ça aurait été trop bizarre de traiter ça maintenant. Ben oui, quoi ? Depuis quand Stiles était-il intéressé par les garçons ? N'était-il pas amoureux de la belle Lydia ?_

 __ Euh.. non._

 __ Ça y ressemblait pourtant. La réponse est évidente._

 _La voix froide manqua de faire trébucher Peter. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton chez le petit Stiles. Pas même lorsque le gamin était en colère. Il y avait toujours un ton légèrement boudeur et de la colère, oui, mais jamais une telle froideur. Un sourire presque malsain étira les lèvres de l'aîné des Hale. Il aimait ce sentiment. Et bien, il était fou, non ? On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'apprécier ce genre de sentiment chaotique._

 __ T'étais où Stiles ?_

 _Le regard de Stiles – non... de Red se durcit. C'était lui ou Scott faisait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés ? Comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais traité comme de la merde. Une douleur sourde s'insinua dans sa poitrine et les fins doigts de Rei vinrent s'entrelacer aux siens. Celui-ci ressentait la douleur de son partenaire de par leur lien. Red n'avait pas mérité cela. Vraiment pas. Stiles lui adressa un demi sourire reconnaissant avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur son ex meilleur-ami._

 __ Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche._

 _Le sourire bienheureux de Scott vacilla puis disparut pour une moue pensive et un regard confus._

 __ Mais.. Stiles.. on était inquiet._

 _Stiles lui rit au nez en entendant sa réponse._

 __ Inquiet ? Inquiet !? J'te signale que c'est à cause de toi, nan.. de vous que j'me suis tiré. Et après ce que vous m'avez sorti, vous feriez mieux de ne pas jouer les hypocrites auprès d'moi._

 _Cela jeta un froid. Scott n'avait pas prévu que Stiles balance ça en plein milieu du parking. Stiles préférait traiter les choses en comité restreint. Et puis.. pourquoi continuait-il d'avancer vers la sortie ?_

 _« Stiles ! L'arrêta-t-il une seconde fois. Pourquoi t'es parti sans prévenir personne ? »_

 _Stiles fit une pause dans sa marche et pencha la tête sur le côté, échangeant un regard avec Rei. Les deux se retournèrent à demi et envoyèrent un regard blasé à la meute._

 __ J'ai prévenu mon père. Je pensais que c'était suffisant._

 __ Et nous ?_

 __ Nous ? Voyons Scotty. C'est vous qui m'avez jeté. Pourquoi vous aurai-je prévenu ?_

 __ Mais.._

 _Scott sembla chercher ses mots sous le regard dur et intransigeant de son 'meilleur-ami'._

 __ On peut te protéger nous._

 _Un rire le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de terminer sa phrase et Derek secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire avec une personne comme Stiles. Ce dernier avait beau admettre n'avoir aucun moyen de défense, il n'aimait certainement pas l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre. Même si c'était vrai._

 __ Me protéger ? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est pour ça que vous m'aviez euh... rejeté de la bande. Ouais. . Sauf que tu vois, c'est en me laissant tomber que vous m'avez mis en danger. À cause de vous je ne compte pas le nombre de fois en seulement une semaine où mon père a du se servir de son arme. Susurra-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas._

 _Scott écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas cela._

 __ Me protéger ? Reprit Stiles, un peu plus fort que sa dernière réplique qui n'avait, fort heureusement été entendue que par les êtres surnaturels. Il fallait y penser avant. Je ne suis plus le Stiles dont le seul moyen de défense était les sarcasmes. J'ai changé. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger. D'ailleurs... est-ce que tu as seulement réussi à le faire une fois ?_

 _Personne ne remarqua que Stiles et Rei progressaient de plus en plus vers la sortie du parking._

 __ Dis-moi, ce retournement de situation, ce sera pas plus tôt parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour les recherches ? Hey Scotty, cherche dans tes souvenirs le nombre de fois où j't'ai sauvé les miches depuis ta ''poussée de croissance'' comme tu dis. Et compare-le au nombre de fois où tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu comprendras que je préfère me passer d'un ami comme toi. Il fallait y réfléchir avant d'abandonner tes amis Scotty. Un conseil, oublie mon existence. Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule._

 _Rei afficha un sourire canaille, bien caché derrière son amant. Il aimait quand celui-ci ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires. Stiles avait développé un petit côté sadique en vivant à la maison._

 __ Stiles t'as besoin d'nous !_

 _Le ''moi'' était sous-entendu dans la phrase mais ce n'est pas ce qui figea Stiles. Il avait senti Scott se rapprocher à nouveau. Celui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Rei, à ses côtés, se détourna brusquement de la sortie pour fixer McCall d'un regard noir._

 __ Besoin de vous ? Besoin de vous !? Red n'a pas besoin de vous, quand est-ce que vous allez le comprendre !? En même temps je le comprends. Quand on sait comment vous traitez vos amis._

 _Stiles tira doucement Rei pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier obéit sans rechigner quand il comprit la manœuvre de son amant et, tout en reculant, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient face à la meute._

 __ Besoin d'vous ? Bon sang Scotty, tu dois être un peu aveugle, non ? Besoin d'toi ? Dois-je te rappeler combien d'fois je t'ai rendu un putain d'service ? Combien de fois j'ai du mentir à mon père pour vous aider ? Et tout ça pour quoi au juste ? Non parce que c'est vrai, j'peux comprendre que j'puisse être chiant parfois à me lancer dans de longs monologues qui ne veulent rien dire mais quoi... y a jamais eu un..._

 _Stiles s'interrompit un instant, ne trouvant même pas les mots et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les ramener sur Scott._

 __ Y a jamais eu un putain d'merci. Tu vois, c'était pas grand-chose, mais non. Fallait être là à chaque fois que vous vous attiriez des ennuis, mais dès que nous on avait besoin... non, dès que moi j'avais besoin d'aide, y avait plus personne. J'suis pas assez stupide pour rester comme ça. Avec des gens comme vous. Je serais resté le même que y a un an, c'est clair que tout serait resté ainsi._ _Mais tu vois... (Red haussa les épaules).. j'suis plus comme ça. J'suis plus l'hyperactif (en fait, il restait malgré tout un hyperactif) mal dans sa peau et la cible préférée des persécuteurs. Et j'serais plus jamais comme ça._

 _Stiles esquissa un pas de plus en arrière et se trouva plutôt satisfait du résultat._

 __ Au fait, je te présente Rei Belforti, mon fiancé._

 _Stiles se retourna pour prendre son élan. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer._

 __ Fiancé ?! Stiles tu ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer ! Tu ne peux pas lui -_

 _Scott ne termina pas sa phrase. Stiles venait de se retourner et son poing, avec tout l'élan qu'il avait pris, vint percuter le visage de l'alpha naturel et bêta de la meute Hale. Ce dernier, sous la puissance du coup, partit en arrière et trébucha sur les pieds des membres de la meute, atterrissant durement sur les fesses. La douleur fit rapidement son chemin dans son cerveau et Scott se prit le visage entre les mains, plus particulièrement son pauvre nez qui commençait à saigner. Stiles afficha un sourire satisfait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour recoiffer sa mèche - ignorant les regards choqués des lycéens de son année_, au contraire de Scott, qui était tout simplement... et bien, on ne peut plus choqué. Merlin (oui bon, hein, je n'vais pas dire ''bon dieu'' au cas où ça choquerait quelqu'un) ! Stiles avait frappé fort !_

 __ Que ce soit clair, fit Stiles en s'accroupissant à côté d'un Scott qui tenait son nez en sang. Même s'il y avait eu une chance – une infime chance_, pour qu'il reste des fragments de notre amitié.. je ne permettrais jamais, à quiconque, de me dire qui je peux ou non fréquenter._

 _Il se redressa alors et prit la main de son partenaire dans la sienne._

 __ Rei est plus digne de confiance que tu ne le seras jamais._

 **Fin du flash back#**

Ça aurait peut-être du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.. le fait que ça se passe si normalement. La journée, il voulait dire !

Son explication concernant la juridiction de telle ou telle chose, elle, fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de Finstock et ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescer machinalement.

Les étudiants non concernés – et même ceux concernés à vrai dire_, trouvèrent que l'explication valait le coup et qu'ils devraient songer à l'utiliser en temps voulu.

Voyant que Finstock n'allait rien dire, Stiles se retourna à nouveau vers la sortie, Rei à ses côtés.

« Je sais pas si t'as besoin de moi pour des recherches ou quoi, mais je pense que tu peux toujours trouver de l'aide ailleurs.

_ Mais t'es le seul à te débrouiller super bien en grec ! » S'écria Scott qui malgré sa blessure, trouvait encore le courage de dire des bêtises.

Danny, qui se trouvait non loin en compagnie d'Ethan, se retrouva à lever les yeux au ciel. Jackson avait peut-être bien fait de refuser de rejoindre Scott et la meute, finalement.

_ Donc c'était bien pour ça. Fit Stiles, sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

_ Non ! On – on voulait savoir ce que tu avais fait pendant un an et […]

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Scott avait beau parler et s'emmêler les pinceaux dans ses explications, le jeune couple ne l'écoutait plus. Rei avait dépassé Stiles et s'était retourné pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser. Stiles s'était laissé faire et la douceur de son amant l'avait apaisé. Puis les deux furent à nouveau suffisamment calme pour reprendre leur route non sans se retenir de dégainer leurs armes. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le parking, ignorant totalement le monologue purgatoire de Scotty McCall.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire cela. » murmura Stiles, sachant parfaitement que toute créature surnaturelle présente sur le parking, l'entendrait sans peine.

Personne ne sut s'il parlait du coup qu'il avait donné à Scott – qui saignait et était toujours sur les fesses_, ou du baiser parfaitement public qu'il venait d'échanger avec son OhMonDieuSonFiancé.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent rapidement chez eux. Stiles se fit la note mentale qu'il devrait prévenir son père de son retour ou, au moins aller le saluer puisque ce dernier devait sûrement être au courant. C'est pourquoi, après une douche – qui s'éternisa un peu à cause de l'appétit sexuel de Rei_, le jeune couple quitta leur appartement pour aller au commissariat. Leur appart se situait dans une zone industrielle abandonnée, à la limite de la ville. À vrai dire, lorsqu'ils avaient aménagé quelques jours plus tôt, leur loft, situé sur un ancien chantier abandonné, ne ressemblait à rien. Il y avait des bâches, des voiles et des draps partout, mais grâce à la magie de Rei, ils avaient pu aménagé leur petit cocon en un temps record. Ils auraient très bien pu tout simplement rester chez le père de Stiles mais le jeune homme se voyait mal demander à son père d'héberger Rei à peine après l'avoir présenté. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule raison. Le jeune couple ne se voyait tout simplement pas vivre en compagnie d'un autre mâle – le père de Stiles qui plus est, cela aurait tout simplement été trop gênant et Stiles aurait sans doute ressenti le besoin de prouver sa domination. Il était certes un Kitsune, mais même les Kitsunes(3) ressentaient parfois le besoin d'asseoir leur domination. Et puis, Stiles avait toujours été assez mature et il avait gagné en autonomie au cours de l'année passée. Il ne se voyait tout simplement plus vivre aux crochets de son père durant cette année. Surtout maintenant qu'il gagnait un salaire et avait un emploi. Un emploi pas très légal, mais que voulez-vous ? Pas moyen que les flics voient au travers de leur couverture. Il y avait peut-être des rumeurs qui couraient au sein du commissariat, mais elles n'avaient jamais été vérifiées. Et pour cause ! Avec des mages tels que Rei et Calvin, il était aisée pour la Famille de voir au-delà des mensonges. Bon, il n'était pas à l'abri des trahisons mais ils étaient nettement mieux préparés que d'autres. Stiles était conscient de parler comme quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher mais, de son point de vue, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait choisi sa voie, sa famille, quelque chose de précieux à défendre et il était heureux de faire ce qu'il faisait. Alors certes, ce n'était pas très légal, c'était même – d'un certain point de vue_, mauvais, mais pas pour lui. De toute façon, si on part de là, ce que faisaient les Argent non plus n'était pas très légal. La chasse était assez réglementée et non autorisée à cette période de l'année. Enfin, avant son départ, certains ne se gênaient pas. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop, il devrait s'informer sur les changements survenus à l'occasion.

.

John Stilinski était d'humeur assez... mitigée. Shérif à Beacon Hills depuis de nombreuses années à présent, il avait plusieurs affaires de crimes, non classées et qui avaient certainement un rapport avec le surnaturel. Depuis que Stiles lui avait parlé de tout cela peu avant son départ, John était un peu perdu. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait refusé de croire plus jeune étaient pour la plupart réelles et voilà que son fils se retrouvait impliqué dedans. Et bien impliqué s'il en croyait les lettres et coups de fil de son enfant. Bon, bien évidemment, ça n'était pas la seule raison de son mécontentement; ses subordonnés préféraient improviser un basketball avec la corbeille au milieu de la pièce plutôt que travailler sérieusement _' De vrais gosses '_ et son fils... et bien, apparemment Stiles était revenu en cours la veille ( _et dans le continent tout court d'ailleurs_ ) mais n'avait pas daigné passer à la maison. Et bien, d'une certaine façon, John s'y attendait. Après avoir vécu loin pendant un an, il fallait s'attendre à ce que son fils ait gagné en autonomie mais... John pensait qu'il serait au moins venu à la maison. D'autant plus s'il voulait lui présenter son petit-ami. Petit-ami... voilà quelque chose qui était étrange à entendre... et à penser en fait. Il avait toujours pensé... non, en fait... il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait cru. Stiles avait toujours.. toujours été un peu... à part. Pas qu'être homosexuel signifie être différent dans le mauvais sens du terme, non ! De plus.. Stiles avait aussi été attiré par la gente féminine.. Oh ! Attendez... est-ce qu'il était sérieusement en train de penser à l'orientation sexuelle de son fils unique ? Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose à faire s'il tenait à éviter les migraines de plusieurs heures. Sujet tabou à éviter, voilà !

« Papa ? »

John sursauta et les quelques agents qui travaillaient avec lui présents dans les bureaux se retournèrent vers l'entrée du commissariat. Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à l'entrée. John reconnut immédiatement son fils, bien que celui-ci ait beaucoup évolué depuis son départ. Il avait un peu grandi, s'était aussi pas mal étoffé bien que sa stature soit tout de même plus fragile que celle de son ami... ex ami, Scott. À vrai dire, si, il avait changé. Et John ne parlait même pas de sa nouvelle coiffure ! Non, Stiles avait surtout changé au niveau du mental. Il avait senti son fils évoluer au fil de leurs conversations. Parler qu'une fois par mois l'avait aidé à sentir le changement venir en douceur. Stiles avait gagné en assurance et en charisme. Il était plus posé qu'avant son départ, moins nerveux. Un mouvement attira son attention à la gauche de Stiles. Ce devait être le 'compagnon' de son fils qui lui indiquait justement où le trouver lui. Sans doute avait-il vu des photos des Stilinski pour le reconnaître aussi aisément. Rei Belforti. Stiles lui avait souvent parler de lui dans ses lettres et, à l'avait à l'occasion entendu au téléphone quand il avait téléphoné pendant que les deux garçons faisaient de la pâtisserie. L'ami – petit ami !_, de Stiles avait de courts cheveux blancs – blancs !, et des yeux peu communs et brillant d'un éclat carmin malicieux. C'est vrai qu'il était assez frêle par rapport à son fils, John se devait de l'avouer. Et à les voir ainsi, se tenir côte à côte, les mains entrelacées.. John eut un flash de quelques secondes durant lesquels il se revit avec Claudia lorsque tous deux s'étaient fiancés contre l'avis de la famille de Claudia. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant et lui n'était pas opposé à cette 'union' (d'autant plus que de toute façon, même s'il l'était il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela) et les temps avaient changé. Néanmoins, les voir ainsi lui rappela la complicité qui l'unissait à sa défunte femme. Il se demanda si Claudia savait que Stiles recevrait un héritage des Dolohov(4), le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Probablement : Claudia avait toujours été si secrète et mystérieuse.

« Stiles ! »

John vit son fils se figer un court instant avant de poursuivre comme si de rien était et de tirer son ami – petit-ami !_, pour que celui-ci le suive. On vit alors Stiles Stilinski progresser sans aucune difficulté parmi les officiers avant d'ouvrir les bras et de venir enlacer son paternel comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.. ce qui était un peu le cas en y repensant. John le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit arriver. Un instant avant, il regardait son fils et l'autre adolescent, et l'autre d'après, il sentait son grand garçon le serrer dans ses bras. Et quelle poigne !

« J'suis content de te revoir, p'pa. »

La voix de Stiles aussi avait changé. Un peu plus basse qu'avant. Peut-être un peu éraillée aussi. Comme s'il avait trop crié. Mais sa voix n'était pas désagréable à entendre. Et elle était typiquement masculine. Le Shérif Stilinski ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait étreint son enfant. Son petit garçon. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent avant son départ : toujours plongé dans son boulot. John s'en souvenait; il rentrait toujours tard, dînait au bureau – c'était d'ailleurs souvent Stiles qui lui apportait son repas pour vérifier qu'il ne bougeait pas trop gras_, et ne rentrait que lorsque son fils était absent ou dormait déjà. Il ne s'expliquait pas trop cela. Il y a un an il... bien... il noyait encore ses peines et ses regrets dans l'alcool et le travail. Il essayait d'ignorer son chagrin mais il semblerait que.. ça ait fait fuir son fils, d'une certaine façon. John ne pouvait pas ignorer cela : si Stiles était parti, ça n'était pas uniquement la faute de ses amis. S'il avait été là pour lui, Stiles aurait sans doute mieux supporter le rejet de sa ''meute''. Mais ça n'était pas le cas et alors, Stiles était parti.

« Tu m'as manqué, fiston. »

John ne s'embêta pas à réprimander ses subordonnés qui préféraient les dévisager avec le sourire plutôt que de retourner travailler et serra son fils dans ses bras. Oui, ça faisait définitivement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas étreint son garçon. Quand il eut relâché son fils, John put avoir un meilleur coup d'œil sur le compagnon de celui-ci. En effet, il avait bien vu, Rei Belforti était un jeune homme svelte au regard pétillant de malice et au sourire charmeur. John comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi son fils et lui semblaient aussi compatible. Il fallait quelqu'un qui ait la joie de vivre pour faire vivre Stiles, mais il fallait aussi qu'il ait connu la douleur, pour l'aider. De même, Stiles pouvait aussi aider son compagnon. C'était sans doute comme cela qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Stiles se dégagea doucement et recula jusqu'à entrelacer à nouveau ses doigts avec ceux de Rei.

« Bon euh.. j'suis pas trop sûr que le commissariat soit le meilleur endroit pour faire ça, commenta l'air de rien Stiles en observant d'un air faussement désintéressé les officiers de police. Mais je te présente Rei. »

Stiles dévisagea à nouveau les environs. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils vivaient encore dans un monde rétrograde où les homosexuels étaient traités comme des parias, au contraire, ceux-ci étaient de mieux en mieux euh.. intégrés, si l'on pouvait dire cela comme ça. Oui, Rei et lui avaient même du un jour fuir des jeunes filles qui les épiaient, des cœurs dans les yeux. Cela resterait pour lui une expérience assez traumatisante. Enfin, ils avaient leur propre stalkeuse attitrée à la Casa, connue sous le nom d'Aki Miller, une excellente traqueuse ayant des liens étroits avec les Maccini. Elle n'était pas de leur famille, pas vraiment, mais elle avait de très bonnes relation avec la Famiglia et leur rendait souvent visite. De plus, elle donnait beaucoup d'informations sur les clans de Yakusa, puisqu'elle résidait à Nagisa(5) au Japon. En fait, Aki était un peu comme un électron libre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de spécialisation. Son seul truc, à elle et ses cousins, c'était survivre. C'était son principal objectif. Et de limiter les dégâts meurtriers dans sa ville. C'était son rôle, en tant que membre du comité de Discipline de l'Académie de Fujimoto Gakuen(6). Pour en revenir à des faits plus important, Stiles se fichait pas mal des regards bien que ceux-ci ne semblent pas hostiles.

« Mon fiancé. » précisa-t-il en regardant à nouveau son père.

Son père était au courant. Il lui en avait parlé. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal.

« Belforti ? »

Sauf bien sûr si des personnes extérieures à leur conversation se mêlaient à l'histoire. Stiles se détourna de son père pour dévisager l'officier. Il s'agissait de Brooks. Son fils aîné étudiait à _Beacon Hills High_ , dans la même année que lui et les deux plus jeunes étaient encore au collège. Immédiatement, le visage de Stiles se ferma alors que Rei répondait par l'affirmative, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

« Effectivement.

_ J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

_ Qui ne l'a pas... » maugréa un autre.

Brooks se tourna vers celui-ci et l'homme -Gibbson, haussa les épaules.

_ Une sombre histoire, dit-il simplement en détournant les yeux pour retourner à sa paperasse.

Un officier qui passait par là et les avait entendu acquiesça.

_ Un massacre, si tu veux mon avis.

_ On s'en passera merci.

On se tourna vers Stiles, l'air bêtement ahuri alors que sa voix froide portait sur toute la pièce et faisait chuter la température de plusieurs degrés. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'autre main enlaçait celle de l'albinos. Rei avait la tête basse mais son teint était plus pâle qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Gibbson secoua la tête devant ce portrait et s'excusa promptement au nom des autres officiers. Stiles hocha la tête alors que Rei remettait son masque en place : sourire vivifiant et regard teinté de malice. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Le sourire espiègle était un héritage de sa mère tandis que ses magnifiques yeux lui venaient de son père.

« On voulait te proposer d'aller manger quelque part quand tu auras fini. Fit soudainement Stiles.

_ Et bien, ton père vient tout juste de terminer, intervint à nouveau Gibbson. Profitez-en.

_ Mais – commença John avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par son collègue.

_ Je prendrais ta part de paperasse. Tu me revaudras ça plus tard. »

Un sourire reconnaissant étira les lèvres du shérif alors qu'il remerciait son collègue, saluant tout le monde et donnant ses dernières recommandations à Parrish. Les yeux de Stiles flashèrent d'un éclat orange lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du lieutenant et les amants échangèrent un regard; Rei aussi avait senti quelque chose venant de l'homme. Restait à savoir quoi. Le jeune couple décida cependant de remettre leurs interrogations au lendemain – ou à plus tard tout simplement_, pour profiter de la soirée et de se retrouver un peu.

* * *

La réunion avait été longue. Tout le monde au hangar ne parlait que du retour de Stiles, qui, décidément, n'était vraiment plus le même. Scott semblait encore tout retourné alors que Allison lui tenait la main dans un geste réconfortant. Elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre parti apparemment, d'après ce que les deux Hales avaient pu remarqué. Derek était encore assez remonté contre elle, ou tout simplement contre la défunte mère de cette dernière. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'avait fait sa génitrice à sa meute et plus particulièrement à Scott, mais la vérité éclaterait inéluctablement un jour ou l'autre. Peter lui, était assez pensif. Stiles Stilinski avait toujours été un être à part. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé s'il n'aurait pas du le mordre lui et non Scott. Il était certain que lui au moins, aurait su voir les avantages de le suivre dans sa quête de pouvoir. Stiles était un garçon intelligent. Terriblement irritant aussi, mais redoutablement intelligent. Une intelligence qu'il cachait malheureusement derrière des couches et des couches de bêtises et des flots de paroles incessants. À présent cependant, le gamin avait changé. Ça n'était plus le garçon freluquet qu'il avait ''rencontré'' un soir de pleine lune dans la forêt. Non. C'était un jeune homme parfaitement câblé pour une vie remplie de danger. Ça il l'avait compris, mais les autres... l'avaient-ils également senti ? Oui, vraiment, parfois, Peter regrettait d'avoir mordu Scott. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'avait empêché de transformer Stiles. Comme un instinct. Quelque chose qui lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. À présent, ce sentiment était encore plus fort. Et quelque chose lui disait aussi que Stiles n'était plus vraiment humain. C'était léger, mais il le sentait. Il ignorait cependant si les autres l'avaient senti aussi ou bien s'il était le seul. Il penchait plutôt vers le ''non''. S'ils l'avaient compris, ils n'auraient cessé d'en parler. Isaac cependant, était inhabituellement calme, le regard dans le vague. À creuser. La réunion en elle-même ne s'était pas éternisée: ils avaient surtout parler de la présence de jumeaux-loups-garous-alphas ici. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas vouloir revendiquer un quelconque territoire aussi se sentaient-ils relativement en sécurité pour l'instant. Le fait que d'autres alphas soient présents en ville ne les rassurait en rien mais pour l'instant rien de fâcheux n'était encore arrivé.

Une fois que tout ceci avait été éclairci, la chose était une nouvelle fois retournée à Stiles. Leur Stiles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient laissé entendre. _Peter était sidéré._ Même Derek qui, bien qu'étant un macho baraqué, était relativement objectif et droit d'esprit (err..) avait approuvé d'un grondement rauque.Était-il donc le seul encore saint d'esprit ici ? Quelle ironie venant du psychopathe de service... Il était pourtant évident que le gosse avait pris ses distances et s'en sortait bien mieux sans la meute de Derek.. euh.. de Scott ? _Bon... Peter pouvait toujours leur trouver des excuses_. Les gamins étaient jeunes et trop impulsifs. Ils finiraient par comprendre. Et Derek était têtu et borné, persuadé d'avoir toujours raison et pourtant empli de remords des erreurs passées. _Oui, Peter pourrait parfaitement leur trouver des excuses._ Mais il ne le ferait pas. Parce que ce serait gentil et hypocrite. Et qu'il n'était définitivement aucun des deux. _Non madame !_

* * *

Une nouvelle journée en perspective. Le soleil était à peine levé mais, déjà, Stiles et Red s'étiraient ou faisaient des pompes. Les tractions venaient ensuite. Ainsi qu'un merveilleux petit déjeuner à l'italienne. Red.. non.. euh.. Stiles(Red) avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de choses. D'habitude, à la Casa, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner dehors, dans le jardin, profitant de la fraîcheur matinale et des premiers rayons de soleil pour se retrouver en famille. Ici malheureusement, leur petit déjeuner eut lieu dans le salon. Il faisait moche dehors et, de toute façon, le loft était située dans un bâtiment abandonnée, ils n'avaient pas de jardin. À peine un balcon sur lequel ils avaient pris leur café la veille. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés d'assez bonne humeur : ils savaient qu'ils verraient James dans la journée. Le boss était un peu comme un deuxième papa.. euh.. comme un oncle pour eux. Oui, ça aurait été un peu bizarre de le comparer à un père étant donné que les deux garçons avaient déjà songé à plusieurs reprises que James Agati était vraiment bien foutu. Évidemment, s'ils partaient ainsi, il y avait une autre personne qu'ils connaissaient un peu, qui était vraiment pas mal. D'ailleurs, ils allaient maintenant le voir assez souvent et err.. bref, poursuivons.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Rei attrapa la main de Stiles et le jeune couple quitta le loft pour aller en cours. À nouveau ils furent soumis à l'assaut des regards des autres élèves. D'autant plus que, bordel ! Stiles avait tout de même frappé l'un des senior les plus populaires du bahut ! .. Et il avait aussi réglé une partie de ses comptes avec celui-ci en plein parking. Nul doute que la popularité de Scotty avait du un peu baissé. Et bien, ça lui faisait le pieds. Si au moins, cet événement pouvait empêcher Scott de le harceler pour les mois – ou au moins les semaines !_, à venir, ça serait infiniment apaisant pour lui.

.

Adrian Harris lisait une revue d'automobiles dans la salle des professeurs. Oui-oui, vous avez bien lu. Dans la salle des professeurs. Le professeur de Chimie le plus craint – et aussi le seul, du lycée de Beacon Hills, ne passait pas tout son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire afin de tester des produits dangereux à utiliser prochainement sur ses têtes de turcs. Non, Adrian Harris passait parfois du temps avec ses congénères. Même beaucoup de temps. Et comme nous étions dans un petit lycée, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et les nouvelles allaient bon train. En effet, depuis deux jours maintenant, on ne parlait que du fils du Shérif, Stiles Stilinski et de son retour ici, à Beacon Hills ! Harris ne partageait pas cet entrain. En fait, il partageait rarement l'entrain des autres. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour une raison différente. Stiles Stilinski n'était pas le même garçon qui avait quitté la ville un an plus tôt. Et oui, Adrian se souvenait parfaitement avoir pensé et espéré deux jours plus tôt un quelconque changement chez l'adolescent. Et c'était arrivé ! Néanmoins, un problème nettement plus important se posait maintenant. À présent que l'hyperactif avait évolué et était un membre de la famille de James, comment pouvait-il récupérer sa tête de turc favorite ? La question ne se posait même pas. Il allait devoir trouver un nouveau rôle pour Stiles Stilinski – qui préférait être appelé Red mais bon passons.

Adrian Harris n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde. En fait, Adrian Harris n'aimait presque personne. James était à part. James était l'un de ses plus proches amis et la seule personne de son enfance encore en vie pour lui parler. Stiles Stilinski était... quelque part. Harris avait du mal à lui définir une place précise. Bien sûr, il était son élève mais cela n'était pas si simple. Le professeur de physique-chimie le détestait autant qu'il.. l'appréciait. Il était en fait assez difficile de prononcer ce mot ''apprécier'' avec ''Stilinski'' étant donné que ce n'était pas exactement cela. Adrian n'appréciait pas le fils Stilinski – et pas uniquement parce que son père avait failli le coffrer quelques mois plus tôt, non. Adrian, euh... était quelque peu attiré par l'adolescent. Pas dans le sens sexuel bien entendu mais.. il y avait quelque chose.. qui l'attirait chez _l'enfant_ (nul doute qu'il ne pensera probablement plus à lui comme un 'Enfant' d'ici un certain temps, mais cela, nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'occasion de le voir). Son compagnon.. Rei Belforti était également un étrange spécimen. Adrian avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler au cours de l'un de ses séjour chez James. Le jeune homme avait une nature toute aussi complexe que celle de Stilinski. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le salon des Maccini, dans une de leurs résidences en Toscane. C'était il y environ deux ans. L'adolescent s'était montré très calme au milieu des conversations, mais Harris savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se fier aux apparences car quelques minutes après son arrivée, il y avait eu un mini bruit d'explosion et une bombe de couleur avait explosé au milieu du salon, éclaboussant les murs et les personnes présente. On n'avait jamais pu trouver de coupable à cela et les murs étaient toujours teintés de rouges et de bleu et, à l'occasion, de vert. Néanmoins, lui était certain que Rei était le responsable de tout ceci. Le sourire malicieux n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres. Adrian n'était pas vraiment étonné que les deux se soient trouvés. Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. C'était certain. Pour être honnête, Adrian était intrigué par les deux jeunes hommes. Il n'était pas un pédophile merci bien ! . . Quoique.. Rei Belforti avait fêté sa majorité quelques semaines plus tôt et Stilinski le serait bientôt... Le professeur de chimie plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. D'où lui venait donc ces idées saugrenues ? Duh, il devrait s'assurer que la boule de poils Stilinski contrôle son taux de phéromones. Ça n'était vraiment pas bon pour les personnes intègres comme lui.

« Et bien, vous vous êtes peut-être satisfait, intervint Finstock, debout à côté du mini-frigo de la salle des enseignants, fixant ces derniers sans ciller. Mais moi, il n'est même pas venu à l'entraînement d'hier. »

Vertran haussa un sourcil à cela.

_ Qui te dis qu'il fait encore parti de l'équipe ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'est désinscrit de l'école il y a un an. De ce fait, il n'est plus membre de l'équipe. Et puis, il n'était même pas titulaire dans l'équipe !

_ Il n'était peut-être plus étudiant de Beacon High mais il est toujours resté sur la liste des joueurs de lacrosse. Et sur qui crois-tu que je vais crier maintenant pendant les entraînements ? Greenberg peut-être ? Non, je lui crie déjà dessus le reste du temps.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de la tempe de Simon (Vertran). Finstock le voulait dans l'équipe juste pour ça ? Et bien, dommage pour lui mais le chef de sécurité des Maccini doutait que Red revienne un jour dans l'équipe. Surtout que pour l'adolescent, il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait parti. Toujours à regarder les autres courir sur le terrain et lui restant simplement sur le banc de touche à les regarder rire et s'amuser.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il faut bien motiver les autres joueurs.

C'était injuste comme méthode, mais il est vrai que, dans un certain sens, elle avait déjà porté ses fruits par le passé et continuerait probablement ainsi.

_ Et ça va sûrement motiver Bilinski.

Là, Simon avait de sérieux doutes. Pour commencer, Red détestait le lacrosse. Il le lui avait dit quand Simon lui avait demandé pourquoi il restait dans l'équipe. En fait, Red avait juste voulu faire comme tout le monde. Et tout le monde voulait jouer dans ce sport. Le gosse était rapide, c'est ce qui lui avait permis d'être pris comme remplaçant dans l'équipe. Mais à l'époque, Red.. Stiles, avait une mauvaise coordination avec son jeu de jambes, alors il avait été obligé de rester sur la touche – pas que ça l'embête en fait_, puis il s'était beaucoup amélioré durant l'année passée. Cependant le jeune homme détestait toujours autant ce sport et avait décidé de ne pas retourner sur le banc. En fait, il n'y retournerait pas du tout. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait confié le jeune homme. Et franchement, Simon ne pensait pas que le garçon reviendrait sur ses mots. Il était même à près certain que l'autre irait jusqu'au bout.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le glissa hors de sa prison de tissu afin de lire le contenu du message.

§ _Peux pas prendre_ _Roscoe_ _pour le meeting avec les anglais, besoin d'un chauffeur. Possible ?§_

Le message venait de Red. Simon n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom de son contact pour le savoir. Une seule personne était capable d'appeler sa jeep 'Roscoe'(7). Et le tas de ferrailles bleu ( _il entendait d'ici Red se plaindre que Roscoe n'était_ _ **pas**_ _un tas de ferraille !_ ) était bien trop voyant pour l'endroit où les deux devaient se rendre. Cela rendrait les choses suspectes si un lycéen venait à reconnaître la jeep de Stiles. Simon se désintéressa des babillage du coach de l'équipe de lacrosse et se concentra sur le message. En se frottant les tempes, le professeur de SVT se souvint de la raison principal du retour de Red à Beacon Hills. Et par la même occasion de la raison de l'arrivée de Rei ici. Les deux garçons avaient un travail à accomplir au nom des Maccini. Plusieurs en fait, si on y réfléchissait à tête reposée. Ils allaient avoir de nombreuses entrevues avec d'autres familles alliées. Ça n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos. D'autant plus que certaines familles mineures menaçaient de les doubler. Pour en revenir aux demandes faites par des familles alliées, il y avait tout d'abord une Famille anglaise, qui souhaitait avoir recours aux _Falciatori_. ils avaient apparemment besoin d'un coup de main pour se débarrasser de nuisances qui en voulaient à leurs vies. Il y avait aussi cette Famille américaine qui voulait l'aide des Falciatori pour un travail. Payé bien entendu. En effet, en échange de leurs services, la Famille Maccini se verrait verser 8% des actions de l'entreprise de NYE, l'entreprise de la Famille américaine – dont Vertran ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment puissante.

_ Tu causes encore à ta p'tite-amie, Simon ?

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers Finstock et rangea son portable avant de hausser un sourcil.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ?

_ Allons, un jeunot comme toi doit bien avoir quelqu'un ? Et puis, tu souris. Avoue que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Simon plissa les yeux. C'est vrai que, quand il en venait à sa Famille, il avait tendance à être plus joyeux. Il ne pouvait pas nier une telle chose. Et puis, les messages de Red le faisaient rire parfois. Besoin d'un chauffeur ? Appelez Simon ! Mais oui bien sûr.

_ Non. Je parlais à mon petit-frère insolent.

Le fauteuil s'affaissa légèrement et Simon sentit tous les yeux se tourner vers lui.

_ J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère monsieur Vertran.

L'œil gauche de Simon se crispa en entendant la voix de Jennifer Blake. Il aurait été damné de ne pas reconnaître la créature qu'elle était. Et bien, techniquement, il ne l'avait pas tellement reconnu, mais il savait que c'était assez mauvais. Elle devait être assez rare pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas du premier coup. Après tout, Simon avait voyagé pendant plus de 352 ans, alors, il en avait fait des découvertes. Pourtant, il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur la [déplaisante] créature qu'il avait à côté d'elle.

_ En effet Miss Blake. J'ai un petit-frère.

_ C'est compréhensible pour Jennifer, mais pourquoi moi je ne suis pas au courant ? Intervint une nouvelle voix amusée.

Simon tourna la tête sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son ami. James Agati dans toute sa prestance. Simon ne pouvait qu'admettre que l'homme à quelques mètres de lui était élégant et charismatique. Et bien, quand on est l'unique héritier du Peuple des Airs, il ne pouvait généralement en être autrement. Croire que les loup-garous étaient les seuls créatures surnaturelles auraient été une grossière erreur. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas les seuls, ils étaient juste les plus bruyants et les moins discrets. C'est tout.

_ Tu sais bien de qui je parle. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang que nous ne sommes pas frères. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux quand tu n'es pas là pour le faire.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de James et Simon sut que ce dernier pensait à la dernière fois où Simon avait du ''garder'' Rei et Red, pourtant, aucun ne fit une remarque là-dessus. Il faut dire, Simon n'était pas bien fier de lui à ce moment-là. Il s'était fait prendre comme un vulgaire débutant et avait été ligoté à un arbre par un Red très fier de lui pendant que Rei tournoyait autour d'un feu de joie. Simon avait eu la peur de sa vie ce jour-là, quand les deux garçons avaient menacé de réaliser un rituel de sang sur lui si jamais il ne leur indiquait pas où se trouvait James. Il n'avait su que plus tard que ceci n'était qu'une blague. Le centenaire avait boudé pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Que diable ! Il était un vampire ! Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser prendre d'une manière aussi flagrante ! Les deux gamins en riaient encore à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Zut.. même James était mort de rire parfois en y repensant. Simon, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Ah-ah.. allez-y riez, moquez-vous. Et là... là, à cet instant même, il pouvait voir les lèvres de James trembler et s'incurver doucement vers le haut. C'était assez pour lui et Simon rattrapa la réplique qui lui piquait la langue et décroisa les jambes avant de se lever et de jeter un regard noir à James.

« Ressors encore une seule fois cette histoire et je ressors du placard _l'Affaire Vodka_. » menaça-t-il avant de quitter la salle des enseignants avec toute la dignité qu'il avait. Juste avant cela, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son supérieur.

_ Ou bien préfères-tu que nous reparlions de ta rencontre avec Gros Louis(8).

James grimaça. Louis, c'était le chat de la famille. Un chat. Juste un chat. Mais il en avait fait de belles lors de son insertion dans la Famille. Notamment à James. Le pauvre s'était tapé l'affiche devant sa Famiglia. Et tout ça à cause de deux démons angéliques nommés Rei et Red Maccini ou plutôt, Rei Belforti et Stiles Stilinski. Les deux garçons avaient trouvé le gros matou près de la rivière qui bordait les limites du Domaine Maccini. Le chat avait une patte blessés et les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis fin à leur entraînement matinal pour l'emmener à l'aile de l'infirmerie. Une fois sa patte soignée et bandée, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de le présenter au boss et de lui demander s'il était possible de le garder. Ils étaient alors entrés dans la chambre privée de James puisque, à l'heure qu'il était, le boss devait encore dormir et avait essayé de le réveiller. On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais James Agati était un gros dormeur. Inutile de dire que lorsque James s'était réveillé, il avait eu à faire face à un très gros plan de la tête de Louis. Ce qui était utile de préciser était que James Agati avait très, très, très _peur_ des chats. Un traumatisme d'enfance disait-on. Et si l'on creusait un peu plus, on pouvait apprendre que cela avec un rapport avec un après-midi où James et Adrian Harris étaient partis ''à l'exploration''. À cause de cela, la Famille n'avait jamais pu entrer dans le cliché typique d'une Famille mafieuse ( en plus du fait que leur boss était jeune/ Allez quoi, c'était cliché ). Le chat était vraiment l'élément ultime. Mais James avait une peur bleue des chats, alors bon... malgré tout, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de décourager Stiles et Rei qui connaissait déjà cet élément. Évidemment, quand James avait ouvert les yeux et s'était retrouvé face à cette vision d'... d'horreur, il avait hurlé, comme une fille. Une fillette pour être exact. Cela avait réveillé une bonne partie du manoir qui avait accouru, armes en mains. Le spectacle auquel ils avaient face – le spectacle auquel Simon avait fait face_, était resté gravé dans leurs mémoires. James avait manifestement du essayé de balancer le chat par la fenêtre – fermée, il fallait le préciser_, mais le chat était resté accroché à leur boss au vu des marques de griffure sur le haut de pyjama dudit boss. C'était là l'un des plus merveilleux souvenirs de Simon concernant son ami et supérieur, un de ceux qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. Devait-il préciser qu'il avait effectué quelques photos-dossiers pour l'occasion ? Non.. bon..

_ D'accord, c'est bon.

Mais Simon était déjà parti depuis belle lurette.

* * *

Stiles et Rei venaient de sortir du bâtiment dans lequel s'était tenu le meeting avec les... Greenberg ! En effet, un groupe de trafiquants d'armes empiétaient sur leur territoire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et les Greenberg avaient beau avoir une certaine influence, il demeurait d'eux un groupe assez mineur par rapport à d'autre famille. Les Maccini avaient accepté de les aider en leur envoyant les _Falciatori_ – Stiles et Rei_, afin de voir les détails de leur affaires. À présent, les deux garçons étaient intéressés à l'idée de reparler à un ancien camarade de classe de Stiles ( en fait, il était toujours leur camarade de classe ). Stiles n'avait jamais vu tout cela auparavant. James était forcément au courant par ailleurs mais, lui, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose de son camarade avant de commencer à tremper dans les affaires du monde de la Pègre.

Simon les attendait devant le bâtiment, installé derrière une belle Lamborghini noire, Simon Vertran, professeur de SVT à Beacon Hills et chef de la Sécurité des Maccini. L'homme les avait déposé _Green &Shell_ célèbre bureau d'avocat, quelques heures plus tôt avant de rentrer à son appartement pour vérifier quelques contrats qu'il devait envoyer à James. Rien que de la paperasse pour le grand boss ! Le bureau d'avocat _Green &Shell_ était immense ! Un grand gratte-ciel de plus de trente-huit étages. Bientôt, il y en aurait quarante-deux. Laurent Greenberg et Solal Shell étaient à l'origine de cette entreprise. Ils en étaient les concepteurs, les grands boss, en fait. Il était étonnant que ça ne soit pas ébruité à Beacon High étant donné que le fils d'un des deux associés y faisait sa scolarité. Enfin, il est vrai que le nom ''Greenberg'' était assez courant en Amérique.

« _Alors ?_ »

Le jeune couple était à peine installé qu'ils levaient les yeux vers leur chauffeur du jour.

 __ Bien._ Répondit Stiles.

 __ Les affaires sont en ordre. On n'a plus qu'à se mettre au travail._

Simon acquiesça et mit la clef sur le contact.

 __ Au fait,_ Demanda-t-il en redémarrant. _Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser squatter votre table ce soir ?_

Stiles ricana. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait senti venir. Simon était ce genre de mec simple, tranquille, qui aimait profiter de la vie mais savait quand être sérieux. Et avant tout, Simon était un gros squatteur.

 __ Si tu mets la main à la patte._ Répondirent les deux étudiants en riant.

.

On les retrouva alors le soir, mangeant tous les trois autour de la table basse du salon, discutant et riant au souvenir de certains faits passés.

* * *

Le lendemain, trouva le nouveau couple phare du lycée, épiant les étudiants sur le parking du lycée. Enfin, Rei sembla trouver celui qu'ils cherchaient puisque Stiles ne connaissait pas l'odeur de leur proie. Un échange de regard plus tard, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent de _Roscoe_ , voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus le matin-même, contrairement aux autres jours où ils avaient marché, et approchèrent tranquillement un groupe de jeunes. Quelques personnes alentours les dévisagèrent curieusement mais ils n'en tirent pas compte : il était vrai que depuis leur retour, quelques jours plus tôt, Stiles et Rei – ou plutôt Stiles_, n'avaient parlé volontairement qu'à Danny et Ethan. Pour la meute de Scott ( en fait, la meute Hale plutôt ), c'était encore plus étrange du fait que Stiles n'avait auparavant presque jamais parlé à ces gens.

« Greeberg, on peut te parler ? C'est important, je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser. » lança Stiles, dès qu'ils furent à quelques pas de lui.

Vincent Greenberg leur accorda un regard confus avant d'agréer et de quitter sa bande de potes pour les suivre et s'éloigner un peu plus en direction des portes du lycée. Là, Rei activa discrètement une bulle de silence et les deux Maccini se détendirent. Il était assez stressant de vivre comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'ils savaient que plusieurs paires d'oreilles les écoutaient effectivement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, les gars ?

_ On voulait te parler affaires. » commença Stiles, un sourire affable aux lèvres.

Au vu du regard confus qui trônait sur les lèvres de Greenberg, soit il ne voyait pas encore de quoi ils parlaient, soit il était un très bon acteur et se montrait prudent. Rei fit un pas en avant pour être au niveau de son amant et regarder curieusement l'étudiant face à eux.

_ Nous faisons affaire avec Green&Shell. Des affaires... qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas voir s'ébruiter. Étant donné que tu es le fils de Laurent Greenberg, nous imaginons que tu as été au minimum un peu formé pour reprendre les ficelles, si ce n'est de l'entreprise Green&Shell, au moins des affaires familiales..

Le visage de Vincent se ferma quelques instants avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

_ Je vois. Donc, vous êtes les fameux _Falciatori_.

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question, aussi, les deux garçons ne firent que hocher légèrement la tête en accord. Greenberg acquiesça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en une attitude nonchalante, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

_ Et vous souhaitiez établir un contact avec moi pour passer des informations sans être repérés par des... personnes gênantes ? Devina-t-il en laissant son regard dériver autour d'eux et balayer les lycéens présents sur le parking, s'arrêtant un très bref instant sur les membres de la meute Hale.

_ C'est cela, _Héritier_ Greenberg. Approuva Stiles, appuyant sur le statut du garçon en face d'eux.

_ Vincent suffira, _Falciatori dei Maccini._

Les deux Maccini inclinèrent légèrement la tête devant le signe de respect de l'autre adolescent et lui renvoyèrent la pareille.

_ Dans ce cas, Red ou Stiles suffira pour moi.

_ Et tu peux m'appeler Rei ou Narein.

Vincent trouva d'abord cela étrange qu'ils aient deux noms chacun et ce n'était pas des surnoms puisque 'Stiles' n'était déjà pas le vrai nom de.. euh.. Stilinski. Puis il se rappela : il valait mieux être prudent dans le monde de la Pègre.

.

Autour d'eux, on était prudent, surpris et curieux. La meute Hale suivait chacun de leurs faits et gestes, frustrés au possible de ne pouvoir les entendre parler. Ça allait devenir un sérieux problème si cela continuait ainsi. Et Stiles qui refusait de leur parler.. Lydia, au lieu de gronder comme les autres, préférait feindre l'indifférence en regardant ses ongles. Jackson était appuyé contre sa voiture de luxe. Derek et Peter – qui venait depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était un passe-temps agréable que de déposer Isaac lorsque celui-ci ne rentrait pas au centre d'accueil_, observaient avec méfiance – pour l'un – et amusement pour l'autre. Stiles paraissait détendu au possible, mais tout de même assez sérieux, ce qui détonnait avec l'attitude qu'il avait avant son départ. Que diable ! Même à son retour il n'avait pas paru aussi sérieux. Certes, lorsqu'il avait lavé son linge devant tout le lycée, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots mais il avait semblé davantage en colère, frustré, voire même un peu blessé que sérieux. Et bien, il était sérieux de toute évidence mais... bref !

.

« Je pense que nous avons une affaire. » Fit Vincent visualisant du coin de l'oeil les portes du lycée qui s'ouvraient.

Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux Maccini.

_ Nous pensons aussi.

En signe d'accord, Vincent serra la main à Rei puis à Stiles et les trois adolescents se dirigèrent ensemble à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ignorant une nouvelle fois tout regard incliné vers eux.

* * *

Il était quinze heures et les cours étaient terminés pour la classe de Stiles et Rei. Sachant que son vieil ami Scotty allait probablement chercher à passer du temps avec sa petite amie Allison – était-il encore ensemble ?_, avant de se rendre à l'entraînement, Stiles en profita pour montrer à Rei le terrain de lacrosse et se débarrasser d'une affaire ennuyante.

Les vestiaires n'étaient pas vide. Au contraire, ils étaient même assez plein en fait. Stiles s'en souvenait maintenant. Scott et lui arrivaient souvent en retard aux vestiaires. Oui, c'est ça. Il y avait des garçons que Stiles ne connaissait pas, probablement des élèves de première, peut-être même de seconde en fait. Puis il revit des visages qu'il avait oublié. Greenberg était déjà là de toute évidence, de même que Danny et les jumeaux Alpha. Les deux amants ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi la meute d'Alpha était en ville mais d'après les infos qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils ne cherchaient pas d'ennuis, du moins pas avec la meute Hale. Ils avaient l'ascendant sur la ville voisine et possédaient déjà pas mal de territoire sans en vouloir davantage. Il était aussi possible qu'ils aient entendu parler du repli des Argent et aient décidé de [re]venir à Beacon Hills. Alors la question de 'pourquoi étaient-ils là' restait un mystère. Rei se rapprocha davantage de son amant lorsqu'il vit certains lorgner le kitsune avec un air de.. prédateur. En fait, d'autres le regardaient lui, mais ça, Rei s'en fichait. Il n'aimait juste pas que l'on touche ce qui lui appartenait. Et Red était son compagnon à lui, point. Stiles inclina la tête dans un salut en direction de Vincent, lequel leur renvoya la pareille et le fils du shérif s'arrêta au milieu de la salle pendant que les autres lycéens se déshabillaient pour passer leurs équipements sportifs.

« Le coach n'est pas là ?

_ Pourquoi, tu veux retourner sur le banc, Stilinski ? »

Stiles afficha une grimace peu élégante à l'entente de la voix ô combien désagréable de _Jackson « Je suis un emmerdeur et j'aime ça » Whittemore_. Bizarrement, cette voix lui avait un petit peu – juste un peu, hein !_, manqué les premières semaines. C'est aussi en ce souvenant de toutes les insultes et tous les coups de l'autre abruti qu'il s'était toujours relevé pendant sa formation.

Stiles resta dos à lui mais un sourire narquois était perceptible sans que Jackson n'ait à regarder son visage.

_ Non. En fait, il paraît que je n'ai pas été officiellement désinscrit de l'équipe lorsque j'ai été transféré l'an dernier.

_ Ouais. Et t'étais où d'ailleurs ? L'interrogea l'ex kanima.

Rei fut celui qui se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire espiègle.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à savoir cela, Jackson ?

Jackson n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment l'autre garçon pouvait connaître son nom – parce qu'il était à peu près sûr que Stiles se serait référer à lui comme ''l'autre enfoiré d'Whittemore'', que Stiles s'élança, Rei à sa suite :

« Ah Coach ! Je dois vous parler !

_ Stilinski tu as raté trois entraînements ! Sans compter ton année d'absence.

_ . . . En fait, je n'étais techniquement plus sur les listes du corps étudiant l'an denier.

_ Et cette semaine ? »

Stiles soupira.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a laissé sur la liste de l'équipe néanmoins, pour résoudre tout problème, je vous l'annonce en face à face : je quitte l'équipe. Ou plutôt le banc. » rajouta-t-il après coup, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Finstock ne répondit pas dans un premier temps et les deux Maccini inclinèrent curieusement la tête sur le côté quand ils virent le coach ouvrir et refermer plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

_ Je crois que tu l'as cassé, Red. Susurra Rei, faisant rire Danny et d'autres visages inconnus.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

_ Je crois aussi.

Puis il afficha un un air solennel qui ne lui allait à cet instant-là, pas du tout.

« Il s'en remettra. C'est un grand Homme. »

Puis il se détourna du coach après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête et un '' Bon, à plus tard m'sieur.'' et les deux allaient quitter le vestiaire sous quelques applaudissements lorsque, à nouveau, la voix traînante de Whittemore résonna dans la pièce.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Stilinski.

Stiles lui adressa un regard vide, le visage dénudé d'émotion, l'air parfaitement calme. Il n'aimait pas Jackson, ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Mais peut-être que la meute Hale leur foutrait un peu la paix et cesserait de les stalker s'il répondait à une de leurs questions.

« En Italie, répondit-il, ignorant les hoquets de stupeur qui échappèrent aux sportifs. Mais je pensais qu'avec le nom de Rei et notre accent, tu aurais fait le lien. Enfin, soupira-t-il faussement. On ne peut pas demander à tout le monde d'avoir l'intelligence d'un être humain.

L'insulte glissa sur Jackson et, quand il comprit qu'effectivement, Stiles venait de l'insulter devant toute l'équipe et les remplaçants, il était déjà trop tard. Alors, avec tout l'orgueil et la dignité qu'il avait en stock, Jackson ignora les sourires railleurs pour mettre son casque.

* * *

Dix-huit ans. Stiles avait dix-huit ans. Il était majeur. Officiellement, il pouvait faire ce qui lui importait. Il n'avait plus à suivre l'autorité parentale ( pas qu'elle ait été tyrannique ou qu'il l'ait même suivi un jour ). Maintenant cependant, son père, s'il découvrait la vérité sur James et les Maccini, ne pourrait pas le forcer à partir. Stiles avait découvert une merveilleuse famille en eux ! Tout n'était pas tout rose tout le temps, mais, hey !_, ils vivaient dans un monde gris. Pour ses dix-huit ans, Rei avait organisé une soirée tranquille avec quelques personnes : principalement des Maccini mais également quelques camarades, comme Danny et Ethan. Isaac aussi avait été présent. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi mais Stiles s'était senti obligé de l'inviter, de même que Rei. Son père n'avait pas été présent. Pourtant, Rei l'avait invité. Mais John avait dit avoir du travail, ce qui était sûrement vrai. Malgré tout, c'était une fête d'anniversaire ! Le jour-même de ses dix-huit ans. Mais son père n'était pas venu, n'avait même pas appelé. Même les jours suivants. Il avait juste... oublié. La fête avait été tranquille, un truc sympa en famille, ou presque. Stiles avait reçu des paquets. Il y en avait un certain nombre qu'il n'avait pu ouvrir en présence de ses camarades de classe – raison pour laquelle James et les gars lui avaient dit qu'ils les lui offriraient plus tard ( inutile de dire que Isaac, Danny et Ethan avaient été très surpris de voir le proviseur et le professeur de SVT chez le jeune couple ). Au ''repas'', ça n'avait pas été comme chez Lydia avec petits fours et canapés, non. C'était chips, salades composée et amuse-gueule. Au dessert, glaces, parce qu'ils faisaient encore relativement chaud. Et en guise de boisson, il y avait eu de tout. Mais Simon et James avaient avancé le fait que, puisque Stiles était majeur, il était de leur devoir de lui faire goûter l'alcool fort. Ils lui avait fait donc boire cul sec, de l'alcool russe. Inutile de dire que Stiles avait cru mourir. Sa gorge l'avait brûlé(e) pendant de longues minutes. Inutile de dire aussi que les autres lycéens s'étaient bien foutus de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'ils goûtent à leur tour la boisson alcoolisée. Là, c'était Red qui avait bien ri.

Malgré cela, Isaac et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment rapprochés. Il faut dire aussi que le louveteau était encore et toujours collé à son alpha. Pas que Stiles puisse lui en vouloir, il pouvait comprendre. Un loup solitaire survivait rarement sans alpha. Mais ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'est que un Alpha n'était pas obligatoirement un loup. Bien sûr, on employait plus souvent ce terme pour les loups tandis que les autres créatures étaient juste différenciées par Dominant et soumis, mais on pouvait parler d'Alpha pour d'autres surnaturels. Bref, personne ne le savait ou personne n'avait pris la peine d'en parler aux bêtas. Après tout, que ce soit Peter ou Derek, les deux voulaient une meute. Et s'ils leurs disaient que d'autres créatures pouvaient remplir le rôle d'alpha, ils auraient moins de louveteaux. Enfin, ça, c'était si eux-même le savaient. Malheureusement, Stiles ne pouvait en être certain. Quelque chose lui disait que les Hales s'étaient trop concentrés sur les loups et pas assez sur les autres créatures pour connaître ce fait.

.

.

Planqué derrière un drap opaque qui faisait office de rideau, Red avait installé un lieu d'observation ou reposait son fusil de chasse. Il était dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné dans une ville qui bordait Beacon Hills. Rei était parti acheter un peu d'alcool pour faire passer le temps. Les hommes qu'ils espionnaient étaient soupçonnés de les arnaquer. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas soupçonnés : tous chez les Maccini savaient parfaitement que c'était le cas. Les documents récupérés par James le prouvaient. Red observa à travers la lunette d'observation et régla le fusil. La semaine avait été assez éprouvante. Apparemment, Scotty n'avait pas compris que lui ne voulait plus le voir. Rei avait failli être pris à parti par le loup-garou mais s'était échappé d'un habile coup de pied juste au dessus des bijoux de famille du jeune loup. Mais juste au dessus. Cette scène s'étant déroulé en plein milieu de la cafétéria, n'avait rien fait pour apaiser l'attention qu'ils recevaient des autres étudiants. Si encore ça n'étaient que les jeunes lycéennes yaoistes ( ce qui, en soit, était déjà assez effrayant pour les deux jeunes Maccini ). Non, tout le monde les observaient du coin de l'oeil.

Du coin de l'oeil, Red aperçut un mouvement. Il tourna la tête, délaissant le fusil d'assaut pour saluer Rei d'un sourire chenapan. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et agita un sachet de la boulangerie en retirant ses chaussures. Rei s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en laissant tomber le sachet dans les bras de son amant.

« 'Jour. »

Red sourit et attrapa le noble par le col de sa chemise lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se redresser. Il entama un nouveau baiser prit le sachet pour le déposer à côté de ses notes et fit basculer son fiancé sur ses genoux. Dans le baiser et, à l'aveuglette, Stiles déroula le sachet et prit un croissant. Quand les deux adolescents reprirent leur souffle, Red poussa doucement le bout du croissant contre les lèvres de Rei. Celui-ci ricana :

« Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ? »

Stiles rit en retour.

_ Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Le peux-tu ?

_ Hum... fit mine de réfléchir l'albinos. Naan.

Rei ouvrit la bouche et arracha un morceau de croissant, souriant lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard de Stiles était rivés sur ses lèvres. Il aimait ces moments durant leurs pauses où Red était aussi adorable avec lui. Ils bossaient depuis quatre heure du matin, espionnant les moindres faits et gestes de leurs cibles. Rei avait, grâce à la magie, réussi à installer des micros dans la planque des trafiquants de drogue. Ils avaient droit à une pause, bien que leurs micros soient toujours en marche pour vérifier que rien n'arriverait.

.

John Stilinski était un père aimant, c'était une chose à n'en pas douter. Il s'était certes plongé dans le travail à la mort de sa défunte femme, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de maintenir sa famille dans un bon environnement. Il avait des problèmes d'alcool, c'est vrai, mais il avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts et les problèmes d'argent engendraient d'autres problèmes. John avait promis à sa femme qu'il veillerait sur leur enfant mais maintenant, John ne savait pas. Stiles avait tellement grandi. Loin de lui. Il avait gagné en maturité et était devenu fort, loin, très loin de lui. Il ne lui avait pas non plus vraiment dit ce qu'il avait fait durant son année loin de Beacon Hills.

John avait aussi été pris de remords. Et pas seulement pour avoir oublié l'anniversaire de son fils. Certes, c'était un fait honteux pour un père, mais John avait appris que personne n'était parfait. Ce qui le rendait coupable en revanche était toutes ces années passées le plus loin possible de la maison pour oublier la douleur provoquée par la perte de sa femme. Le Shérif avait bien conscient de ne pas être un père exemplaire : il avait négligé son fils pendant un long moment, malgré tout il souhaitait à présent se racheter. Mais... c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. Stiles avait trouvé une personne précieuse qu'il était prêt à protéger. Son fiancé, Rei, n'était apparemment pas la seule personne que Stiles avait rencontré pendant son séjour en Italie. John était inquiet pour son fils. Inquiet de la voie qu'il comptait prendre. Il l'avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt, entretenir une conversation qui semblait assez amicale, avec deux membres du personnel de l'école, lorsqu'il était venu pour chercher deux lycéens qui s'étaient battus jusqu'au sang sur le parking. Stiles semblait très proche du proviseur et de l'un des enseignants. Et John s'était souvenu : les rumeurs – nombreuses, qui couraient au sujet des origines et de l'implication de James Agati. On disait qu'il faisait parti des Maccini, une entreprise familiale de renommée mondiale. On disait que l'entreprise en question trempait dans quelque chose de pas très légal et les rumeurs disaient que Agati était peut-être même le boss de cette famille. Bien sûr, ça n'était que des rumeurs mais... était-il possible. . . ? John était inquiet pour Stiles. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, lui aussi.

* * *

Par cet après-midi de novembre, Isaac s'était rendu au cimetière de Beacon Hills afin de changer les fleurs sur la tombe de son oncle. Il ne parlait jamais quand il allait sur la tombe de son oncle. Si, il lui arrivait parfois de ruminer sur les problèmes qu'il rencontrait au centre d'accueil mais il ne parlait pas plus. Il avait été proche de l'oncle Nico, le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu. Il l'avait adoré même. Mais l'oncle était malade. Il allait de plus en plus mal. Et un jour, il avait été renversé par une voiture. Et il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Alors qu'il changeait le bouquet fané pour un nouveau bouquet de chrysanthèmes, Isaac laissa son regard balayer les autres pierres tombale et son regard ( et son ouïe ) fut attiré par un mouvement un peu plus loin. Une soixante de mètres devant lui, à l'autre bout du cimetière. C'était Stiles. Il était seul, devant une pierre tombale, joliment décorée de plusieurs fleurs. Le jeune homme avait la tête basse et tenait à la main une rose blanche.

Red était si concentré, que même lorsqu'il reconnut la présence d'un autre, il ne put mettre un nom sur la personne et finit par hausser les épaules : sûrement un passant.

Isaac ne put s'en empêcher, il tendit l'oreille alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol devant la pierre tombale de son oncle. Son ton était apaisé, mais il gardait tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, maman, mais j'ai choisi ma voie. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Papa sera sûrement en colère quand il l'apprendra, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. J'ai reçu mon héritage de toi il y a quelques mois. Je pense que... ça m'a permis de... de découvrir qui je suis. C'est bête de le dire comme ça mais, ça m'a vraiment aidé. J'ai enfin compris ce que tu me disais quand tu disais que tout irait mieux lorsque j'aurai atteint la phase finale. C'est fou, James m'a dit exactement la même chose. Je crois qu'il a un truc pour repérer les gens spéciaux. Rit doucement Stiles. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je vais vivre ma vie et faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de regret. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop inquiéter papa, mais je sais que ça va être difficile. Malgré tout, je ne changerais pas d'avis : pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai .. trouvé une famille. Pour la première fois depuis que tu es partie, je me sens à ma place. »

Isaac ressentit comme un coup au cœur lorsqu'il entendit Stiles parler, d'une voix douce et apaisée. Son cœur battait lentement ( enfin aussi lentement que le cœur d'un Stiles Stilinski pouvait battre ), il ne mentait pas. Le détecteur de mensonge version loup-garou avait toujours eu un mal fou à fonctionner sur Stiles du fait de son hyperactivité. Hyperactivité qui s'était semble-t-il légèrement calmée en un an. Isaac était le plus sensible de la meute, il ressentait mieux les émotions des autres. Et il était très sensible aux émotions qui traversaient Stiles. Il y avait toujours été sensible en fait, mais lors de leur rencontre, Isaac venait tout juste d'être mordu et il goûtait à sa nouvelle vie, à une assurance qu'il ne s'était jamais connue et à tout un tas d'autre chose. Pas le temps de se préoccuper des sentiments de l'humain de la meute. Surtout que Scott gardait jalousement SON Stiles, bien qu'il passe clairement plus de temps avec Allison. Maintenant cependant, c'était différent.

Stiles venait de parler ' d'Héritage '. Cela voulait-il dire que Stiles n'était vraiment plus humain ? Comme il l'avait soupçonné ? Avait-il vu juste ou... ou Stiles parlait-il d'héritage comme d'un héritage monétaire ?

« J'ai fait des recherches pendant mon voyage, tu sais ? J'ai appris qu'il me restait de la famille de ton côté. Ton frère aîné je crois. Mon oncle donc. J'ai aussi appris que tes deux jeunes frères sont également encore en vie. Le frère aîné a trente-neuf ans et vit en Amérique et les deux plus jeunes, figés à vingt-trois et vingt-sept ans seraient apparemment en Pologne. J'aimerais les rejoindre et les rencontrer. Je pense que j'irai faire leur connaissance avec Rei dès qu'on aura fini notre travail à Beacon Hills. »

Isaac sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Est-ce que. . . est-ce que cela voulait dire que les deux – Stiles et Rei, repartiraient une fois qu'ils auraient fini... ce pour quoi ils étaient venus ? À cette pensée, les yeux d'Isaac se brouillèrent ( _NdA : oui, Isaac est vraiment fragilisé_ ). D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Isaac pensait que c'était pour passer leur année de terminale. Mais si ça n'était pas pour cela alors... pourquoi ? Et. . . pourquoi... pourquoi Stiles avait-il dit que les frères de sa mère étaient ''figés'' à un âge ? Cela voulait-il dire que eux aussi étaient des êtres surnaturels ? Si c'était le cas, tout était donc lié. Cela expliquait '' l'héritage familiale'' et tout un tas d'autre chose ! Si c'était cela, c'était donc de là que Stiles tenait son héritage.. c'était donc pour cela. Il était peut-être encore 'humain' avant son départ. Peut-être que.. et bien.. peut-être que quelque chose s'était 'débloqué' à un moment et qu'il avait reçu l'héritage en question.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Stiles.

* * *

Honnêtement, Isaac ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Il avait prévu de passer la soirée à traquer Stiles et le copain – 'fiancé !' s'écria une voix dans son esprit_, de celui-ci, certainement pas de participer à un joyeux feu de camp avec la meute et celle – celle... et la meute d'Alphas. Maintenant, il devait faire face à cette tension extrêmement lourde dans l'air. Pourtant la meute d'alphas avait avoué ne pas vouloir se mêler à un conflit. Ces derniers avaient l'ascendance sur la ville voisine et quelques autres territoires. Ils ne voyaient rien de très intéressant à Beacon Hills pouvant leur être utile. Malheureusement, les bêtas de la meute Hale – meute dont il faisait apparemment parti, n'étaient pas tranquille et se montraient très nerveux. Erica avait essayé d'attaquer l'un des membres de la meute de Deucalion – l'alpha des alphas. Isaac, en tentant de rester loin de cette pagaille – c'est-à-dire de Erica étant arrêtée par Kali et les deux se battant comme des... comme des quoi d'ailleurs ?_, se rapprocha inconsciemment des Alphas.

« Isaac, reviens ici ! » gronda Derek dans sa voix d'alpha.

Le loup en Isaac ressentit le besoin de se soumettre mais l'humain en lui lui ordonnait de se rebeller : Derek n'était pas son alpha, peu importe ce qu'il disait. L'autre n'avait aucun droit de le commander. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur ambrée alors qu'il considérait le choix de gronder contre son alpha. Un léger, très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Deucalion lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Ils n'étaient certes pas venus chercher des ennuis mais juste se poser à un endroit, cela n'empêchait pas le fait de vouloir s'amuser.

« Non merci, je tiens à la vie. Finit par répondre le jeune Lahey lorsque son alpha gronda une fois de plus.

_ Isaac ! Le pressa à son tour Scott.

_ Désolé, mais non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Tant que vous vous ne serez pas calmés, je resterai à distance sécuritaire. »

Erica gronda férocement. Elle n'y pouvait rien : voir des étrangers potentiellement dangereux aussi proches de son ami la mettait dans une rage folle. Cela, accouplé au fait que la pleine lune approchait. . .

Boyd commençait à s'exciter et la belle blonde savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Dès que la louve alpha la relâcha, Erica se jeta vers les alpha. Malheureusement, sur son chemin, il y avait Isaac.

« ERICA ! »gronda Derek.

Isaac écarquilla les yeux : sa camarade était bien trop incontrôlable pour s'arrêter maintenant et il n'était certainement pas aussi puissant qu'elle. Il allait finir broyé par sa mâchoire. Il n'était même pas en semi-transformation ! Isaac pensait à sa future agonie lorsqu'il se fit propulser par quelque chose en direction des alphas. Il atterrit presque aux pieds de Deucalion, visiblement sonné par son vol plané. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Erica ne l'avait pas atteint. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir ce qui s'était interposé entre lui et sa mort précoce : un renard. Un renard grand, qui aurait pu être normal s'il n'avait pas possédé neuf queues. Son pelage était hérissé par la colère mais Isaac n'avait d'yeux que pour les yeux de la créature. Ses yeux étaient oranges. Un très beau orange. Ils étaient comme.. comme de la lave en fusion. Le renard était deux fois plus grand qu'un renard ordinaire ( _' Sans compter ses putains de neuf queues ! On n'est pas dans Naruto ! '_ s'écria mentalement le jeune homme ). Son regard ne quitta pas celui de la créature alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Même quand le kitsune fut à quelques pas de lui, Isaac ne bougea pas. Il en se sentait pas en danger à ses côtés. Il se sentait. . . apaisé. Le renard se retourna d'un bond et gronda en direction d'Erica lorsque cette dernière fit mine de l'attaquer. Puis il sembla balaya la meute d'alphas du regard avant de tourner autour d'Isaac. Isaac n'avait aucune idée de ce que comptait faire la créature qui semblait faite de feu mais il ne se sentait pas en danger. La gueule du renard ne tarda pas à se refermer sur la nuque de Isaac. Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux grondements furieux des loups de la meute Hale ( ou peut-être était-ce la meute Scott ? Isaac était un peu perdu, Scott faisait-il à nouveau parti de la meute Hale ? ). Il ressentit une pointe de douleur lorsque les canines du renard entaillèrent la peau gracile de sa nuque mais bientôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit et un cocon doré balaya la clairière. Quand la lumière disparut et que le kitsune relâcha son emprise sur le jeune humain, celui-ci était complètement transformé. À la place d'un humain aux caractéristiques lupines se tenait un jeune loup au pelage clair. La meute haleta à ce constat. L'étrange renard avait forcé l'un des leurs à une transformation complète. Une transformation complète... même pour un Alpha, ce genre de chose était rare. Comment ce renard avait-il pu réussir une telle chose ?

Derek était certain que sous ce pelage de feu se cachait une identité on ne peut plus humaine. Restait à savoir qui. En attendant, il fallait délivrer Isaac.

Le kitsune poussa doucement le louveteau avec son museau et entreprit de nettoyer sa fourrure, grondant à l'encontre de la meute lorsque celle-ci fit mine de s'approcher.

« Attendez, il est clair que Isaac ne cherche pas à s'enfuir et le renard ne semble pas prêt à vous laisser vous approcher. » fit remarquer Allison.

Lydia acquiesça, mais toutes deux savaient bien que personne ne les écouterait. La preuve, Derek gronda contre eux.

_ Et bien, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais on vous aura prévenu. Lâcha La blonde vénitienne.

Elles avaient cependant raison sur un point : Isaac-wolf se laissait parfaitement faire. En fait, il semblait même être au paradis. Mais Erica ne semblait pas de cet avis et gronda à nouveau, se préparant à bondir et faire payer au nouveau venu. Seulement. . . Elle fut à nouveau arrêtée, cette fois-ci par une figure encapuchonnée ( qu'aucun n'avait senti venir ). Celle-ci avait soudain surgit au travers des bois pour rejoindre le renard après que celui-ci ait pris place devant le louveteau ( Isaac ) pour le protéger.

La silhouette se mouvait gracieusement à travers les herbes hautes et la boue, sans prendre garde à la saleté qui s'accrochait à sa cape. De son visage, n'était discernable qu'un sourire espiègle. Et une voix malicieuse, presque moqueuse, ne tarda pas à retentir dans la nuit noire mais, si elle semblait familière, personne ne réussit à y mettre un nom. La silhouette tenait une sorte de mitraillette ( ou arme de pointe, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si eux s'y connaissaient spécialement en armes à feu ) mais ne les pointait pas avec.

« Kit, contrôle-toi. »

Le renard gronda à l'intention de son partenaire et l'encapuchonné rit légèrement.

_ Il fait aussi parti de leur meute, c'est normal. On n'y peut rien.

_ Il le comprend !? S'exclama Scotty, gagnant un regard blasé de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Le renard gronda à nouveau.

_ Là encore Kit, nous n'y pouvons rien. Il appartient à la meute Hale.

Bizarrement, l'inconnu semblait dubitatif en disant cela.

_ Grrr !

_ Ah ? Hum. . . Dans ce cas, ça change la donne. Nous devons y aller, Kit. Dis au revoir à ton ami.

Le kitsune gronda doucement en accord avant de se retourner et de léchouiller le loup et d'apposer sa tête sur celle du louveteau. L'humain encapuchonné s'accroupit et caressa le loup avant de se redresser. Une dernière léchouille et le renard permit à Isaac de reprendre sa forme humanoïde et il se frotta doucement contre le nouvellement humain avant que les deux étrangers ne reprennent leur route.

Il y eut un silence alors que tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Isaac lui resta assez hébété, toujours assis à quelques mètres des alphas puis. . . l'enfer se déchaîna. Deucalion ricana ( et dieu seul savait pourquoi ) tandis que Peter réfléchissait à toute allure. Ces deux inconnus n'étaient pas là avant et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas souvent des nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills et l'aîné des Hale n'eut aucun mal à lier ce qu'il venait de se passer à Stiles et son ami. Maintenant, le fait que personne d'autre n'ait fait le lien s'expliquait par le fait que tout le monde avait tendance à prendre pour acquis le fait que Stiles était humain. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas le cas. Était-il donc possible que Stiles et son ami... Rei ? _, soient ces deux inconnus dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels ? Était-ce même seulement possible ? Un lent sourire railleur étira ses lèvres. Si c'était le cas, il allait bien rire des malheur de la meute qui l'avait renié.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis cette étrange réunion. On était en décembre à présent et les réunions au hangar de Derek étaient encore assez tendues. La meute semblait obsédée par les deux étrangers qu'ils avaient rencontré un mois plus tôt et, pour cela, Derek et Scott avaient mis leurs différents de côtés afin de mieux bosser ensemble. Jackson ne participait qu'à une réunion sur deux et les jumeaux alpha ne s'approchaient plus de la meute Hale – si l'on oublie Aiden qui continuait de fricoter avec la belle Lydia. D'une part, la meute était intriguée par les nouveaux venus, d'autre part, ils étaient aussi préoccupés par Stiles qui refusait toujours toute approche de leur part. Bizarrement, le jeune homme semblait à présent très proche de Danny et Ethan... peut-être un truc de gay en commun ? Scott secoua la tête. Non, cela ne pouvait être. Néanmoins, les choses étaient ainsi : Stiles ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Isaac disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Il était même parfois en retard pour les réunions de meute et remettait souvent en doute les paroles de Scott ( ça au moins ça n'avait pas changé, mais il semblait également remettre en doute la domination de Derek ).

Isaac venait de rentrer d'une promenade dans la forêt. Le centre d'accueil était chiant. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les autres enfants. Il faisait parti des plus âgés et pourtant, il restait majoritairement seul. Il n'aimait pas être là-bas. C'est pour cela qu'il quittait le plus tôt possible pour rentrer le plus tard possible au centre. Toutes ses affaires de valeur ( le peu qu'il avait ) était stocké chez Derek – dans la chambre de Peter, en attendant de trouver un autre endroit. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens du Centre. Depuis sa première rencontre avec le Kitsune et le magicien ( il ne savait pas toujours tout à fait ce qu'était l'encapuchonné même s'il l'avait déjà vu faire des étincelles ), il les avait revu et avait travaillé avec eux sur sa transformation complète. Il n'était pas encore tout-à-fait au point mais s'en sortait assez bien. La morsure que le renard lui avait faite un mois plus tôt n'avait pas eu pour unique but de l'aider à se transformer : elle l'avait également délié de toute obligation envers son alpha. Ça n'était pas très voyant en fait, mais il avait remarqué les libertés qu'il avait. À présent il pouvait se permettre de contester les ordres de Derek et il n'avait plus ce sentiment de mal-être à chaque fois qu'il ignorait Scotty McCall. C'était le pied.

À présent, il était en cours de SVT avec Mr Vertran, lequel leur enseignait. . . et bien, Isaac avouait être un peu dans la lune en ce moment donc il ne se souvenait plus trop. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était en cours d'SVT avec sa classe, dévisageant curieusement Stiles et Rei qui se tenaient la main , assis côté à côte (alors que Stiles semblait somnoler à sa table), lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit après quelques secondes. Isaac se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise. Il venait de reconnaître le proviseur. Celui-ci était souvent dans les couloirs durant les pauses. Il demandait parfois aux élèves de ranger leurs portables dans les couloirs, mais ne les confisquait presque jamais. À vrai dire, Isaac était certain que Mr Agati savait parfaitement que les étudiants les ressortaient dès qu'il était hors de vue. Après tout, Mr Agati était assez jeune, ses années lycées étaient encore assez proches. L'homme avait un dossier dans les mains.

« Simon, désolé de te déranger.

_ Ce n'est rien, qui y a-t-il ?

_ J'ai ceci à te faire lire et signer. »

Le dossier était dans un fin classeur opaque et, si Isaac n'avait pas été si certain que l'homme était au courant pour le monde surnaturel ( bordel, ils en avaient parlé durant l'anniversaire de Stiles ! ), il ne se serait pas posé de question. Cependant maintenant, c'était différent. Le proviseur avait très clairement fait en sorte qu'aucun être surnaturel ne puisse voir au travers. Isaac, même avec ses sens aiguisés, ne voyait rien. Rei pourtant, les yeux plissés, semblait parvenir à déchiffrer quelque chose.

Alors que Simon lisait le dossier après avoir demandé à ses élèves de répondre à des questions sur leurs manuels, le proviseur se dirigea vers le troisième rang et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Stiles – qui préférait toujours être appelé Red. James tapota doucement la tête du dormeur et entonna d'une voix lyrique :

« _Oi, petit, réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. »_

Rei riait sous cape alors que Stiles émergeait lentement. L'albinos avait hésité à réveiller son amant mais avait finalement décidé de laisser son petit plaisir au boss, lui laissant ainsi le plaisir de réveiller son sous-fifre. James tapotait toujours la tête du jeune Stilinski lorsque celui-ci commença à papillonner des yeux.

_ Hum. . . ?

 __ Tu es en cours, gamin. Le cours de Simon. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu baves pendant son heure_. _Du moins pas de cette façon._

Stiles se redressa en clignant des yeux et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître l'homme. Alors, sans même y penser, il répondit dans la même langue :

« _James ! Que fais-tu là ?_ »

Puis il tourna la tête pour voir ses camarades le dévisager avec confusion et reporta son attention sur son boss pour le voir sourire malicieusement. Alors, il résista avec peine à l'envie de se taper la tête contre la surface lisse de la table.

 __ Merde Jamesy, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès._

James éclata de rire et se retourna pour récupérer le dossier signé par Simon.

 __ À peine_. Je te remercie. Fit-il à l'intention de son collègue et ami.

_ À ton service, boss. Ricana l'enseignant.

James lui offrit un sourire canaille et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour faire à nouveau face aux étudiants, un air pensif au visage :

« Au fait Red, j'imagine que ça ne te gêneras pas de faire venir filer un coup de main au secrétariat pendant trois heures mercredi ?

_ Heh ? Pourquoi ?!

_ Et bien, d'une part parce que tu dormais en cours. Et d'autre part parce que ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu as fait au bureau de la pauvre Mme Frank. »

Stiles prit un air scandalisé et manqua de faire tomber sa chaise lorsqu'il se leva, dans un grand mouvement théâtral :

« Elle le méritait ! Tu sais qu'elle en traumatisé des élèves avec ça ! C'était de la torture ! J'ai juste voulu lui montrer ce que ça faisait d'être harcelé avec un stupide bouquin sur le Rien ! »

Simon camoufla un ''Je suis d'accord'' avec une toux tandis que James haussait un sourcil.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui ! Demande.. euh.. demandez aux élèves, se reprit-il. Demandez-leur ce qu'elle leur faisait subir durant les heures de colles qu'elle surveillait. Pas vrai Danny ?

_ Hein ? Ah oui. Tout-à-fait.

Danny, qui avait eu l'occasion d'être surveillé un jour par Mme Frank pouvait attester qu'elle les torturait avec son roman. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de tels romans bien qu'il comprenne que l'on puisse qualifier de génie de tels écrivains.

James esquissa un sourire compatissant et se retourna pour quitter la salle. Non sans oublier de conclure :

« Bien. Je comprends mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'iras pas aider au secrétariat mercredi. »

Stiles fit la moue mais hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il l'avait après tout bien cherché. Franchement. . Coller des pages et des pages de _Madame Bovary_ sur chaque mur du bureau de Mme Frank, quelle honte ! Quelle puérilité !

Scott, qui était assis au fond de la classe avec Jackson « Je suis un enfoiré et j'aime ça » Whittemore ainsi que Isaac et Boyd, remarqua avec stupéfaction que le proviseur et Stiles semblait très bien s'entendre. Était-ce donc pour cela que l'homme était si froid avec eux depuis l'année dernière ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de trouver le dossier d'étudiant ni même les copies des documents de transfert de Stiles ? Si Scott avait parlé avec Isaac, il aurait peut-être pu en apprendre plus, mais même s'il avait parlé avec l'autre garçon, ce dernier n'aurait certainement rien lâché. Celui-ci était déjà en train de tirer ses propres conclusions concernant Stiles « Red » Stilinski et Rei « Narein » Belforti. Il était évident pour quiconque avait un minimum de cellule grise que les deux étaient en réalité les deux inconnus de la forêt. Certes, lui-même avait mis un certain temps à le comprendre, mais il s'en était rendu compte et c'était le principal.

.

Stiles venait de quitter Rei qui était parti dans sa classe de spécialité SVT. Lui n'avait pas cours tout de suite. Harris était en réunion avec d'autres professeurs de physique-chimie et avait prévenu ses élèves par le biais d'un surveillant qu'il aurait du retard. Cela avait rempli de joie les lycéens. Harris était tout de même froid et tyrannique et il ne faisait aucun effort pour être conciliant. Harris était assez étrange en ce moment. Souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait même pas collé depuis son retour à Beacon Hills ! Non, vraiment, Stiles s'inquiétait.

« WAH - ! »

Stiles sursauta et tourna la tête en direction du cri. Le propriétaire de la voix n'avait pas 'crié' à proprement parler mais avec les sens aiguisés du jeune Stilinski, c'était tout comme. En quelques pas, à une vitesse dépassant les capacités humaines, le jeune homme était à côté des escaliers et rattrapa le pauvre maladroit par le bras. Les affaires du petit lycéen dévalèrent les escaliers sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Stiles baissa les yeux sur le garçon qu'il avait rattrapé. Il était petit et paraissait jeune à en croire la 'graisse' de bébé qui était toujours un peu présente sur le visage de l'adolescent. _'Un bébé !'_ cria une voix enthousiaste dans son esprit avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Wola, ça n'allait pas très bien là-dedans. Stiles essaya de se concentrer alors que le Kitsune en lui ne cessait de piailler '' _Un nouveau-né ! Un nouveau-né !_ ''.

Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il ne sentit aucune douleur et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne tombait pas comme il s'y était attendu.

« Hey, attention où tu vas. » souffla une douce voix autour de lui.

Alors, le garçon prit conscience du bras autour de sa taille, et de l'autre qui lui tenait le bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait vaguement mal au bras, là où le terminal l'avait accroché, mais sans plus.

_ Euh.. merci. J'veux dire désolé.. nan.. merci pour ton aide.

Stiles rit et hocha la tête.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais à côté quand tu as perdu l'équilibre. Je suis Stiles en passant, déclara le fils du shérif en libérant le plus jeune avant de lui tendre la main.

_ Oh. Liam. Se présenta l'autre garçon.

_ Un plaisir. Tu devrais faire attention, les escaliers sont souvent glissant le matin et les femmes de ménage mettent rarement le panneau ''Attention sol glissant''.

_ Euh merci.

_ T'inquiète. À un de ces quatre.

Stiles lui fit un signe de la main et quitta un garçon encore désemparé devant les escaliers. Liam regarda l'autre garçon partir puis regarda les marches et vint s'accrocher à la rambarde pour rejoindre le premier étage.

* * *

Cette fois-ci c'était sûr. Isaac était à présent totalement certain que le magicien et le renard étaient Stiles et Rei. Il venait de voir Stiles quitter précipitamment les cours pour se faufiler dans la forêt et se transformer en Kitsune. S'il avait encore un doute auparavant, ça n'était désormais plus le cas. Isaac avait fait des recherches sur les Kitsune chez Derek – en fait pour être plus précis il s'était faufilé jusqu'au bestiaire et avait arraché la page ( oui sacrilège ! Mais il l'avait fait proprement ) concernant les Kitsune car si Stiles ne souhaitait pas que la meute l'apprenne, Isaac ne ferait aucun effort. Les Kitsune possédaient tous – ou la plupart en tout cas, des formes humanoïdes qu'ils revêtaient pour se rapprocher de la civilisation ( 'normal quoi' ) ou d'un objectif particulier s'ils vivent dans le monde sauvage. _« La principale caractéristique des Kitsune sont leurs neufs queues (possiblement enflammées) et leurs pouvoirs élémentaires. Il existe plusieurs type de Kitsune : Kitsune de feu, de foudre. . . ceux-ci maîtrisent généralement tous les pouvoirs liés à leur nom mais peuvent également posséder des affinités liées à un autre élément. D'autres types, moins commun, ont également été repérés au fil des années. Nous retrouvons dans cette catégorie les Kitsune de l'Ombre et les Kitsune de Glace que l'on confond parfois avec les Kitsune de l'eau, les deux étant étroitement liés_. »

La page s'étendait ainsi avec d'autres informations sur les renards folkloriques, qui avaient fasciné l'adolescent.

Et si Stiles – Red !_, était le Kitsune, Rei était certainement le magicien, sorcier, étincelle ou il ne savait pas encore trop quoi. Isaac devait absolument leur parler.

* * *

Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de Rei, épuisé. Il venait de passer une heure avec Isaac qui, étrangement ou pas tant que ça, avait été le premier à découvrir leur nature surnaturelle. Et bien... premier si l'on excluait Peter qui, lui, semblait toujours tout savoir. Tch..

Son bras trouva sa naturellement sa place en s'enroulant autour de la taille de son fiancé et il se serra contre le mage en ronronnant. Rei laissa échappa un rire cristallin et se tourna sur le côté pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Alors, il caressa les cheveux du Kitsune, remportant des ronrons plus forts ( _**NdA :**_ _Comment ça un renard, ça ne ronronne pas ?! Et bien ! Stiles n'est pas n'importe quel Kitsune !_ ). À présent, Isaac dormait dans le salon parce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu l'utilité d'emménager la ''chambre d'ami''. Bon... maintenant ils devraient sans doute le faire. Stiles avait comme l'impression que leur louveteau adoptif ne voudrait pas rester longtemps dans son centre d'accueil. Étant majeur, Stiles et Rei pouvaient très bien obtenir la garde de Isaac. Être le fils du shérif le mettait dans les bons papiers et les deux amants avaient de leurs côtés les Maccini, une puissante famille et une grande entreprise. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin ni de leurs objectifs. Cependant, le jeune couple comptait laisser les Maccini hors de l'affaire. Si jamais le centre ou les services sociaux entendaient les rumeurs, cela pourrait retarder les choses.

Huh... quand Stiles avait offert à Rei un anneau de fiançailles, il ne s'imaginait pas déjà avoir un gosse. Oui, Isaac n'était plus vraiment un gosse mais dans l'esprit de Red, c'était le cas. Isaac, c'était le petit fragile de la meute. De son ancienne meute. Maintenant Isaac, c'était le premier né de LEUR meute.

Stiles songea qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien reporter ses pensées au lendemain et finit par fermer les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

Rei se promenait en ville en cette belle matinée. On était samedi mais il n'y avait exceptionnellement pas cours et l'albinos avait pensé ramener des croissants pour sa petite famille. Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que Isaac était passé sous leur garde avec eux et plus d'un mois depuis qu'il avait élu domicile sur leur canapé. Isaac avait été... fou de joie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils avaient eu sa garde. C'était assez étrange que deux lycéens, tout juste majeurs, réclament la garde d'un autre lycéen, néanmoins, tout s'était très bien passé et même : tout s'était déroulé beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le jeune homme était ravi. Avec du recul, tout s'était vraiment passé rapidement. Ils étaient à Beacon Hills depuis quelques mois seulement et ils avaient déjà recueilli un chiot abandonné. Et bien, tant pis pour son ancienne meute, ils n'avaient qu'à en prendre plus soin. Voilà ce que c'est, d'avoir plus de bouches à nourrir ( et à prendre soin ! ) qu'on ne peut se le permettre.

L'albinos en était à là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond et prit une posture défensive, seulement pour soupirer et se redresser en croisant les bras lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité de son futur interlocuteur.

« Derek Hale. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

L'alpha loup-garou gronda et fit rougeoyer ses prunelles.

_ Oh tout doux la boule de poils, lança Rei, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

_ À quoi joues-tu ?

Rei haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi au juste, cette question ? Là, en ce moment, il riait des grimaces que tirait l'alpha, mais sinon, il ne voyait pas à quoi l'autre pouvait bien faire référence.

_ Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Avec Stiles.

Instantanément, le sourire quitta les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il sentait que quoi que dise l'autre, il n'allait pas apprécier. Derek Hale n'était pas un homme méchant, mais en plus d'être asocial, il avait une façon de voir les choses qui disait en gros ''Ta gueule, j'ai raison.''. Honnêtement, Rei ne supportait pas ce genre de personne. Mais sinon, le Hale n'était pas méchant. Il était juste trop mauvais en relation et bien trop orgueilleux pour son bien.

_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Gronda doucement Derek en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras, serrant fortement celui-ci.

Rei plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et, même s'il était un mage, il n'était pas en fer. Le loup lui faisait mal bordel ! Alors, il se dégagea brutalement et adressa un regard boudeur à l'autre homme.

_ Tu devrais éviter de me serrer ainsi. Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche.

_ Pourtant cela ne te gêne pas de toucher Stiles.

L'albinos crut y discerner un élan de jalousie et serra les dents. Ce type ne pouvait pas désirer SON compagnon ? Faîtes que l'autre soit seulement possessif avec les membres de sa meute. Parce que sinon, Rei n'était pas certain de rester calme. Pas certain du tout.

_ Stiles et moi nous connaissons bien. Je n'ai pas avoir peur de lui. Mais toi, tu devrais éviter de toucher des personnes qui te sont étrangères.

_ Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Stiles, attaqua le loup.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent très légèrement. Attendez.. quoi ? C'était une blague ? Euh.. peut-être était-ce la vérité.. c'est vrai qu'il avait appris beaucoup de choses à Stiles dans le domaine sexuel. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il avait offert une arme à feu à son compagnon, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait vu les yeux de celui-ci briller devant un _uberti_. C'est tout. Et là, ce type, l'alpha de _l'ancienne_ meute de Stiles débarquait et osait lui dire qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur le kitsune ? Rei ne put faire qu'une chose il lui rit au nez.

_ Pardon ? C'est drôle venant de toi, Hale. TU es l'alpha qui a été d'accord avec tes subordonnés – que dis-je, qui a même proposé à tes sous-fifres d'abandonner R – Stiles à lui-même ! Ne viens pas à moi avec tes belles paroles alors que tu es pire que tous les autres réunis. Tu es un adulte ! À toi de faire en sorte de prendre les bonnes décisions !

Ce n'est que quand Rei reprit son souffle qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas balancé des choses sur le monde surnaturel. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que... tant mieux.

Derek loucha un instant sur les mots ''sous-fifres'' et ''subordonnés'' mais finit par se reprendre. C'était cependant trop tard, Rei s'était déjà précipité à l'angle de la rue, criant à l'agression. Et l'état du jeune lui donnait entièrement raison. La manche de la chemise de l'albinos était presque en lambeau après avoir subi les coups de griffes de l'alpha et du sang s'écoulait de son bras. Merde. Derek gronda avant de faire demi-tour, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

À l'autre bout de la rue, quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour demander à Rei si tout allait bien. Un policier qui n'était pas en service accourut à lui et avisa la rue. Il vit une silhouette fuyante, mais rien qui ne lui permettrait de l'identifier malheureusement et l'adolescent lui assura ne pas connaître son agresseur.

« Je suis désolé monsieur. J'aurai du pouvoir me débrouiller mais j'ai été pris par surprise.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Proposa le trentenaire après avoir reconnu l'ami du fils de son supérieur.

_ Oh non ça ira, je vous remercie.

_ Bien. Soyez prudent. Évitez ce genre de ruelles, elles sont assez malfamées.

_ Je serais plus prudent. Merci. »

Rei passa à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat et s'empressa de faire part des dernières nouvelles à son amant. Isaac dormait encore dans le salon et les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de le laisser tranquille, aussi allèrent-ils directement dans leur chambre.

Dès que Rei fut entré, Stiles le plaqua contre la porte fermée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de descendre, déposant une traînée de baisers le long de sa nuque.

_ Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai tellement manqué ? Minauda Rei.

_ Mien. Lui parvint le mot étouffé de son compagnon, lequel s'appliquait toujours à l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de peau visible alors même qu'il déboutonnait la chemise blanche de l'albinos.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rei alors que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et l'une de ses mains vint caresser les cheveux de son amant alors qu'il remontait une jeune contre la taille de Red. Le kitsune gronda doucement et fit quelques poussées contre son amant, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et obligeant leurs érections à se frictionner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek avait osé s'en prendre à son compagnon. Derek était un asocial, mais jusqu'ici, Stiles n'avait pas spécialement eu quelque chose contre lui. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Là tout de suite cependant, Stiles était occupé à marquer son compagnon comme sien. Il ne permettrait à personne d'en douter. Rei était à lui, autant que lui-même appartenait à ce dernier. En attendant, les cadeaux de Noël pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures.

* * *

Février était déjà assez entamé lorsque quelque chose de nouveau se produisit. Stiles, Rei et Isaac venaient d'entrer dans le lycée lorsque Stiles se figea, ayant flairé une odeur familière mais nettement différente de ce qu'il avait déjà pu sentir auparavant. Stiles échangea un regard avec Rei puis le couple se sépara d'Isaac, prétextant vouloir s'isoler avant le début des cours. Le louveteau acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa – son ancienne, meute, pendant que Stiles traînait son fiancé à sa suite.

Les meutes Scott et Derek, qui avaient fusionné pour ne devenir que la meute Hale, avaient bien remarqué certaines choses depuis quelques temps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient obsédés par Stiles, mais ils avaient vu que ce dernier s'était rapproché d'Isaac, lequel passait moins de temps avec eux. Erica boudait dans son coin à ce sujet. Elle n'aimait pas que l'autre garçon soit aussi distant. Pas qu'il ait été méchant avec elle ou quoi, non, mais il était distant. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Les gars avaient bien remarqué que Isaac était vraiment devenu proche de Stiles et de.. euh.. Rei ?_, mais le garçon refusait de répondre aux questions de Scott et Derek, les seuls qui avaient l'autorité nécessaire pour le pousser à répondre. Inutile de le dire, les deux susnommés n'avaient pas apprécié. Ils avaient cherché par tous les moyens à obtenir des réponses mais Isaac s'était contenté de les regarder, avec un petit air blessé ( pour Derek ), et sourire railleur ( pour Scott ).

.

Stiles n'eut aucun mal à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Le garçon s'était caché dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage. Personne ne venait jamais dans celle-ci : on disait qu'il s'y était passé des choses bizarre. La seule chose que Stiles savait – ce qui en soit était déjà plus que les autres élèves puisque lui, cela lui venait d'une source sûre_, était qu'il y avait eu une orgie ou quelque chose dans le genre lorsque son père était étudiant à Beacon High. Depuis, les gens évitaient comme la peste ces toilettes. De plus, il semblait que les étudiants en question s'étaient fait prendre par le directeur. La honte...

La personne qu'il cherchait était prostrée dans l'une des cabines non verrouillée, recroquevillée sur le siège des toilettes. Son visage était enterré dans ses bras et elle ne bougeait pas. Stiles fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur lupine du jeune homme. Ça n'était pas censé arrivé. Ça n'était pas censé se passer !

« Liam ? »

L'élève de seconde leva un instant la tête pour voir qui l'avait appelé avant de l'enfoncer entre ses genoux pour prendre de profondes inspirations.

« Liam, qui t'as fait ça ? »

Stiles avait peut-être des pouvoirs surnaturels, mais il était incapable de déterminer le fautif dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, quelle histoire ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? L'adolescent essuya ses larmes et releva les yeux.

_ Qui m'a fait quoi ?

_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Qui t'a mordu ?

Dans une toute autre situation, Stiles aurait ri de la grimace surprise du plus jeune, mais à présent le temps n'était plus à rire. Liam avait été mordu et se retrouvait seul pour faire face à sa transformation. Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose idéale pour un nouveau-né.

_ Co – comment tu sais ça !?

_ Écoute, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer c'est une longue histoire mais je sais pour le surnaturel depuis environ deux ans et je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à t'habituer à tout ça, débita hyper-Stiles avant de reprendre plus lentement. Mais il faut que tu me dises qui t'a mordu.

Liam se mordit les lèvres, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre garçon. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle mais... c'est le gars avec lequel tu t'es battu y a quelques mois sur le parking. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'étrécirent. Il n'avait pas osé ce p'tit con. . .

_ Explique.

Le ton froid du kitsune fit sursauter le jeune louveteau mais le cocon de chaleur qui l'enveloppait était toujours là et Liam ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

« Je... j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres dans la maison et.. comme je vis seul, j'ai flippé. J'ai sauté par la fenêtre - j'avais un autre toit plus bas et... et -

_ Respire. Le calma le plus âgé.

_ Et du coup j'étais sur le toit mais quelque chose me suivait. Je sais pas ce que c'était mais la seconde d'après la.. chose se battait avec une créature humanoïde. J'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je suis parti mais le toit glissait et j'ai trébuché. J'étais agrippé à la gouttière mais j'allais tomber quand le gars m'a rattrapé. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'ici, Scott avait plutôt le rôle du héros ( ce qui lui correspondait assez bien jusque-là même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture ).

_ Mais je continuais à glisser et... euh.. juste comme ça.. il m'a mordu. Je me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite parce que j'ai du perdre connaissance. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur le gazon, je saignais et la morsure avait commencé à se refermer.

_ Attends, attends, attends. Tu – Tu veux dire que quand tu t'es réveillé, t'étais seul ? C'est ça ?

_ Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

Stiles ne répondit rien, mais Liam pouvait l'entendre ruminer en boucle '' _Je vais l'tuer._ ''.

Puis, le fils du shérif grimaça en entendant la sonnerie et jura en italien.

« Tu te sens d'aller en cours ?

_ Hein ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir aller en cours ou non ? Répéta patiemment Stiles.

_ Je pense que ça va aller.

_ Bon, approuva Stiles. Je t'accompagne à ta salle.

_ Euh tu n'es pas -

_ Pas de mais. »

Stiles se redressa et aida le plus jeune à en faire autant avant de le faire sortir des toilettes. Heureusement, personne n'était là – qu'on n'aille pas se poser de questions inutiles_, et Stiles demanda à l'autre lycéen quel cours celui-ci avait afin de le guider jusqu'à sa salle. Arrivé devant la salle de mathématiques, Stiles s'étira.

« Ne parle pas de choses surnaturelles dans les couloirs. Si tu veux nous en parler, attends qu'on ait sécurisé l'endroit. On t'expliquera tout ce que tu veux savoir après. Je te présenterais des amis si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à nous retrouver ce midi à la cafet. Viens avec quelqu'un de confiance si tu te sens pas à l'aise. Mais seulement si tu lui fais vraiment confiance. » débita d'une traite le plus âgé.

Liam acquiesça, un peu désorienté et Stiles toqua à la porte de la salle de math. Lorsqu'un ''Entrez'' sec retentit, le jeune Stilinski ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en avant :

« Bonjour monsieur, désolé pour le dérangement mais j'accompagnais Liam Dumbar car il ne se sentait pas bien.

_ Ah, je vois. Fit l'enseignant en posant les poly qu'il tenait dans une main. Je vous remercie pour votre prévenance.

_ Pas de quoi, m'sieur. »

Stiles hocha la tête au professeur et s'effaça pour laisser entrer un Liam assez pâle malgré sa nouvelle forme de loup-garou. Stiles se souvenait à présent où il avait déjà vu le jeune homme avant sa pseudo-chute dans les escaliers. Stiles avait remarqué le lycéen sur le terrain de lacrosse. Stiles passait parfois devant le terrain de lacrosse pendant les pauses. Il avait déjà vu l'adolescent s'entraîner durement, presque jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Et il était bon. Il était même très bon. Stiles n'avait absolument aucun remord à dire que le gamin était meilleur que la plupart des membres de l'équipe – avant que ceux-ci ne soient transformés tour à tour. Bien sûr, il avait encore un peu mal lorsqu'il repensait à Scott et aux autres, mais après, il se rappelait que c'était eux qui avaient fait leur choix et qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. D'ailleurs, Scotty ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris à quel point il avait changé. S'il n'était pas capable d'accepter le nouveau Stiles, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Red attendit que le louveteau soit assis à sa place à côté d'un grand noir à l'air sympathique avant de faire ses au revoir au professeur d'un bref signe de la main, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut quitté le couloir des matheux, Stiles passa à la vitesse supérieure et chargea en direction de son cours de spécialité. Quand il fut à une vingtaine de mètres de sa salle de cours, il arrêta de courir et arrangea sa tenue. Puis il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez Stilinski. »

 _' Tiens, il sait que c'est moi ? '_ s'étonna Red, en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. _'J'ai du vraiment lui manquer s'il s'est aperçu de mon absence'_ pensa-t-il en gommant le sourire victorieux qui trônait sur ses lèvres. _'Rei sera content. Son plan fonctionne parfaitement.'_

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je croyais que vos mauvaises habitudes vous avaient quitté, fit Harris, l'air réprobateur.

Le sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau.

« Navré m'sieur, un élève n'allait pas très bien.

_ Donc vous êtes resté avec lui, c'est ça ? Fit l'enseignant, dubitatif.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Je l'ai amené à sa salle de cours. »

Harris ne dit rien, mais quand Red fut installé, il crut voir un micro-sourire sur le visage du professeur de physique-chimie. C'était vraiment infime, presque imperceptible, mais Stiles pouvait le voir. Et si Stiles pouvait le voir alors... Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre mais croisa le regard soupçonneux de Scott. Ben tiens..

Isaac aussi le regardait étrangement, mais lui, c'était pour une autre raison. Le louveteau ( Devrait-il l'appeler Kit ? Après tout, il faisait parti de leur portée maintenant. ) avait certainement du sentir l'odeur d'un autre loup sur lui et devait se demander de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être même ressentait-il une légère jalousie. Ici, à Beacon Hills, Isaac était le seul loup-garou qu'il fréquentait ( si l'on oubliait Ethan qui formait un couple discret avec Danny ).

Red somnola durant l'heure de cours mais échappa aux heures de colle qui semblaient pleuvoir depuis le début de l'heure en répondant correctement aux questions de l'enseignant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme plus. Mais ça n'était pas sa faute ! Rei et lui. . . c'était une relation autant sentimentale que physique – bon elle était plus sentimentale mais Red savait tout autant que Rei que les Kitsune avait une forte libido. D'ailleurs, Rei était vraiment endurant, songea Stiles en plongeant dans ses pensées concernant leur soirée de la veille. Red s'éclaircit la gorge lorsqu'il surprit le regard étrange que Isaac lui lançait. Celui-ci devait avoir senti son excitation.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que Red ne s'y attendait, aussi manqua-t-il de sursauter lorsque la sonnerie retentit. En levant le nez de son sac, le jeune Stilinski tomba presque nez à nez avec son.. ex meilleur-ami. Un profond soupir quitta ses lèvres :

« Mec j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dit-il en se levant.

_ Attends Stiles, je tiens à m'excuser pour – t'avoir ignoré pendant un moment avant ton départ. »

Stiles, qui venait de dépasser Scott pour déposer une feuille sur le bureau du professeur, s'arrêta et laissa échapper un souffle.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-il finalement en tendant son document à l'enseignant qui le prit sans un mot.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Stiles se retourna, mais Scott n'était plus là. Une grimace déforma ses traits et le jeune homme voûta les épaules et traîna des pieds pour récupérer son sac.

« Bien sûr... » maugréa-t-il.

Adrian ne dit rien, mais il fixa le dos de son élève lorsque celui-ci quitta la pièce. McCall avait toujours été ainsi. Il était un peu tête en l'air, pouvait oublier qu'il était en train de parler à quelqu'un quand un pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Et l'instant d'après, il pouvait ne plus être là. Quel était le problème avec ces loups-garous, sérieusement ?

* * *

Un peu avant midi, Stiles prit Rei et Isaac à part. Il avait déjà communiqué par sms quelques informations à Rei concernant le nouveau-né, mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Isaac. C'était un sujet délicat avec le _p'tit_ parce qu'il était le premier-né. Néanmoins, Stiles ne se faisait pas trop de soucis quant à cette histoire. Tout irait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit Isaac lorsqu'il déposa son sac à côté de sa chaise, à la table de la cafét.

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner de la meute depuis un moment. Ça avait commencé depuis que Stiles l'avait récupéré, puis ça avait continué ainsi. Stiles n'avait rien fait. Isaac profitait simplement de sa nouvelle liberté. Derek avait pris ça pour une ''crise d'adolescence''. Les autres n'avaient pas vu la même chose. Eux, ils avaient vu Isaac s'éloigner d'eux, devenir distant et de plus en plus proche de Stiles et de l'autre albinos dont ils ne parvenaient guère à se rappeler le nom. Leur frère de meute refusait de répondre aux questions. Ça n'avait pas gêné Scott au début. Bien qu'il souhaite aider Isaac à contrôler sa transformation, il ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien avec l'autre garçon et celui-ci devenait vraiment trop proche vis-à-vis de Stiles. Il était même devenu tactile avec le jeune couple ! Scott n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Et la meute trouvait ça louche. Avant son départ et, bien que Stilinski n'ait pas côtoyé longtemps le jeune Lahey, ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas trop entendus. Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans toute cette histoire. Et. . .

Allez quoi ! Scott voulait retrouver son meilleur pote !

Stiles tapota le boîtier noir de Rei et sourit. Cette petite chose était réellement une merveille.

« Il y a ce gamin, tu sais, Liam, ton coéquipier dans l'équipe de Lacrosse.

_ Liam ? Pourquoi on s'intéresse à lui ? Demanda Isaac en commençant à manger puisqu'il pouvait entendre Rei parler à Vertran en salle d'SVT.

_ Scott l'a mordu. » lâcha de but en blanc Red.

Il y eut un temps durant lequel Isaac digéra l'information avant qu'il ne s'étouffe avec son entrée. Stiles attrapa une serviette en papier qu'il avait pris en double et la tendit au jeune homme. Isaac le remercia d'un regard avant de prendre plusieurs inspirations.

_ Comment ça ? Tu veux dire. . .

_ Ouais. Exactement ça. D'après ce que Liam m'a dit, il était poursuivi par une créature. Probablement un loup-garou en semi-transformation. Et Scott a surgit pour se battre avec l'inconnu.

Isaac hocha la tête.

_ Jusqu'ici c'est plutôt bon signe.

_ Oui, je le pensais aussi. Sauf que Liam a trébuché. Étant sur le toit de sa maison, il se serait probablement cassé plusieurs os s'il était tombé. Mais Scott a terminé le loup et est venu récupérer Liam. Il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Donc il l'a mordu.

Isaac cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

_ Juste. . . comme ça ?

_ Ouais. Et il est parti. Juste comme ça aussi. Liam s'est réveillé seul sur le gazon devant chez lui, avec une morsure qui commençait à peine à guérir.

_ Hey.

Red tourna la tête tandis que Isaac levait les yeux, pour apercevoir leur camarade manquant. Rei était resté en arrière dans son cours d'SVT pour s'entretenir rapidement avec Simon. L'albinos se pencha vers son amant lequel lui picora les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? L'interrogea l'italien.

_ Oh trois fois rien. J'expliquais juste à Isaac les circonstances de la transformation de Liam.

_ Oh je vois. Tu as trouvé une solution pour lui ? »

Isaac et Rei échangèrent un coup d'œil : ils avaient une bonne idée d'où cela allait les mener, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire. C'était Red le chef de meute. C'était à lui que revenait le choix de le faire ou non. Néanmoins, Rei savait ce que Stiles comptait faire, et Isaac redoutait un peu ce choix.

_ Je. . Je pensais que peut-être, Liam pourrait nous rejoindre. Il est tout seul et il est terrifié et en colère contre Scott et sa meute. Il ne leur fait pas du tout confiance. Il ne parviendra jamais à se contrôler s'il est avec eux. Naan même Scott a encore du mal à contrôler sa transformation. Mais. . Je ne déciderais rien si vous ne le voulez pas.

Rei haussa un sourcil.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un deuxième louveteau. Isaac est calme et je pense qu'un frère de meute lui ferait du bien.

Isaac fit la moue. Rei faisait exprès de parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Il voulait le faire réagir. Cependant il connaissait sa place dans la meute. Les nouveaux-nés n'ont pas à argumenter avec les parents ou avec le chef de meute/colonie.

_ Ça me va. Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Rei lui lança un drôle de regard, comme s'il ne le croyait pas, mais Stiles ne fit qu'acquiescer après l'avoir regardé un moment.

_ D'accord. Je parlerais de vous deux à James ce soir.

_ James ? L'interrogea Isaac.

Un sourire amusé, un brin moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune Stilinski.

« Tu pourrais le voir comme un grand-père. C'est un peu le chef suprême de notre famille. Tu vois, c'est un peu compliqué à t'expliquer parce que pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas te parler de tout. Mais si tu veux, on a notre famille, qui est constituée de : toi, Rei et moi. Nous sommes les _Stilinski-Belforti_ ( parce que c'est comme ça ). Mais notre famille n'est qu'une petite branche d'une plus grande famille encore. Et James est le chef de cette grande famille. »

Voilà, c'était un peu enjolivé, version conte pour enfant mais cela serait suffisant pour Isaac. Les yeux du Petit brillèrent lorsqu'il entendit Stiles le compter comme membre de la famille Stilinski-Belforti. Red se figea lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur lupine de Liam. Les portes de la cafet venaient de s'ouvrir et l'on vit débouler Liam avec l'un de ses amis. Tous deux avaient l'air stressés et lançaient des regards angoissés autour de la pièce. Stiles se retourna pour capter le regard du nouveau-né. Celui-ci sembla se détendre et tourna la tête pour communiquer une information à son camarade.

« Heya Liam. Ton ami ?

_ Mason. »

Red, Rei et Isaac acquiescèrent et saluèrent l'autre lycéen, le dénommé Mason avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Isaac fit la moue, mais retira sa veste qu'il avait posé sur l'autre chaise libre, pour la mettre dans son dos.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ? L'interrogea Red.

Vu le regard gêné que se lançaient les deux amis, oui, ils en avaient parlé. Le lycéen avait l'air encore assez dubitatif mais il avait vu la morsure sur le poignet de son meilleur ami et il l'avait senti changé depuis les deux derniers jours.

_ Okay, alors voilà, la pleine lune est dans une semaine. Dans trois jours, tu vas commencer à en ressentir les effets. Tu seras plus violent, plus impulsif, bref, t'auras beaucoup de mal à contrôler ta colère. Tu as quelqu'un chez qui rester durant ces trois jours ? Mason ?

Le camarade de Liam leva de grands yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses que Liam peut rester chez toi ces trois prochains jours ? Demanda Stiles avant de se concentrer sur Liam. Je crois me souvenir que tes parents sont décédés il y a quelques années donc tu vis seul.

_ Euh ouais, mon parrain est souvent en déplacement.

_ Okay donc, si Sacha veut bien t'héberger ou dormir chez toi ce serait bien. Il faut que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui te connaît bien et en qui tu as confiance. Dans trois jours on passera te chercher et tu viendras chez nous. C'est tranquille là-bas et la forêt est juste à côté. On sait d'expérience qu'à moins d'être très expérimenté ou à moins d'avoir un incroyable contrôle de toi, un jeune loup se retrouvera toujours transformé lors de l'appel de la lune. De ce côté-là, t'as pas de soucis à te faire. Contrairement à... »

Stiles grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir parler de lui. Surtout que.. merde, c'était à cause de lui que Liam se retrouvait dans cette situation !

_ Contrairement à Scotty ( Sous la table, Stiles donna un coup de pied à Liam, dont les yeux avaient viré à la couleur de l'ambre. ), tu ne seras pas tout seul pour ta première pleine lune. Ça va jusque-là ?

_ Euh... ouais. Ouais-ouais.

_ Okay. Quelques heures avant que la lune se lève, on ira tous les quatre en forêt. On s'y enfoncera profondément. Lors des premières pleines lunes, un louveteau a tendance à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et à laisser libre court à son loup intérieur. Contrairement à beaucoup de meutes qui enchaînent leurs bêtas afin de les garder sous contrôle, nous, nous préférons les laisser err.. gambader

_ Gambader ?

_ Laisse-moi finir, gamin. Le réprimanda Red. Donc, nous préférons laisser les loups-garous courir librement dans la forêt. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne t'en prendras pas inconsciemment à Rei, tu peux demander à Isaac.

Liam lança un regard plein d'espoir au susnommé, lequel broncha sous le regard avant de hocher la tête en accord et de détourner les yeux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Rei a un truc pour ça. Je n'ai pas ressenti l'envie de l'attaquer, même quand je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon loup intérieur. Quant à Red -

_ Red ?

Isaac lui lança un regard étrange avant de se reprendre.

_ Stiles, mais il préfère être appelé Red. Donc, Red... euh.. il a un autre truc. Tu verras lors de ta première lune.

Sur ce, le Lahey replongea dans son plat de pâtes et Stiles s'escrima à donner des informations au plus récent nouveau-né jusqu'à l'arrivée de Danny et Ethan. Stiles donna même son numéro de portable aux deux plus jeunes. Il doutait qu'il y ait un problème lorsque Liam serait chez Mason, mais sait-on jamais.

.

Quelques tables plus loin, les membres de la meute Hale et tous ceux qui se disaient en faire parti, mangeaient leur repas en silence, l'air sombres. En effet, non content de s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux, Isaac MANGEAIT maintenant à la table de Stiles. Rectification, se dirent-ils lorsqu'ils virent les portes s'ouvrir et de nouvelles personnes entrer, le pire dans ça, c'est que le gamin que Scott avait mordu refusait de les approcher et était à présent collé à Stiles et au petit-ami de celui-ci. Scott gronda doucement. Il n'avait pas pu approcher Liam une seule fois ces deux derniers jours. Le jeune homme avait été absent le lendemain de sa morsure et aujourd'hui il... l'avait évité comme la peste et avait même fait une scène en plein couloir lorsque Scott l'avait agrippé par le bras. Un professeur lui avait fait lâcher de force son emprise sur le plus jeune et il avait écopé d'un avertissement. Merde.. Scott devait absolument lui parler. S'il ne le laissait pas lui apprendre à se contrôler. . . ça serait un massacre. Alors Scott, qui ne semblait pas avoir appris la leçon, quitta sa chaise à la table des 'populaire' ( qui bizarrement l'étaient de moins en moins ) et avança avec le plus d'assurance possible jusqu'à la table de son ancien meilleur-ami-qui-refusait-de-lui-parler. Le loup croisa le regard ambré d'Isaac, lequel afficha une grimace bizarre avant de taper doucement l'épaule de Stiles pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. C'était aussi autre chose qui les embêtait beaucoup. Malgré leur certitude de l'innocence des garçons dans cet ultime pied de nez envers eux, la meute n'avait jamais pu entendre les conversations entre Stiles, Rei, Danny et Ethan ( et plus récemment Isaac et Liam ) et cela les agaçait profondément. Du coin de l'oeil, Scott vit un troupeau d'élèves de seconde le pointer du doigt et il retint un grondement. À la table de Stiles et Isaac, Scott remarqua que les jeunes hommes ne parlaient plus. Ce que Scott ne savait pas était que Rei avait désactivé la bulle de silence et que tous attendaient l'arrivée de l'alpha naturel.

« Scotty ? Le salua Red sans se retourner.

_ Stiles. »

Scott vit son (ex) meilleur-ami tressaillir mais n'en comprit pas la raison et il vint se planter à côté de l'adolescent.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Pour ceux qui étaient particulièrement proches de Stiles, comme Rei et plus récemment Isaac, on pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit. Pour les autres, la seule chose à notifier était sa mâchoire serrée. Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis leva finalement des yeux froid vers l'autre loup.

« Tu sais, tout-à-l'heure, j'étais presque prêt à t'accorder quelques minutes. Mais t'enfuir comme ça après des excuses même pas sincères tu.. tu penses que ça vaut quelque chose ? »

Red se redressa et attrapa son sac.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit : me prends pas pour un con.

Et il partit. Juste. . . juste comme ça. Rei lança un regard aux deux louveteaux qui se levèrent aussi sec, et les trois partirent. Mason, se leva, attrapant le sac que Liam avait oublié et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Scott le retint :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Liam que je dois vraiment lui parler ? »

Mason hésita puis se souvint de l'air terrifié et colérique de Liam lorsque le dénommé 'Scott' l'avait alpagué le matin-même.

_ Désolé mec. Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je veux rien avoir à faire avec ça.

_ Tu comprends pas ! S'exclama Scott.

_ Exactement et je veux pas comprendre. Ce que je sais c'est que t'as fait quelque chose à Liam et qu'il te le pardonnera pas. Ne t'approche pas de lui. Il a l'air d'avoir des personnes très protectrices avec lui.

Et le jeune homme partit à son tour, laissant un jeune alpha totalement désemparé, planté en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

.

Arrivé dans la cour, Stiles se posa sous un arbre et ressortit le boîtier noir qui lui permettait de se couper du monde sans la présence de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarderait pas à arriver, en compagnie des trois autres garçons. En attendant, Red se plongea dans ses pensées. Mason était un garçon sympa. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, peut-être était-il un peu timide sur les bords. Il n'était pas spécialement populaire, mais du peu qu'il avait pu en apprendre, c'était un chic type. Il connaissait très bien Liam. La relation du garçon avec le jeune louveteau était un peu comme la sienne avec Scott avant.. avant tout ça. Néanmoins, Mason paraissait très protecteur vis-à-vis de Liam. C'était quelqu'un sur qui le louveteau pourrait compter à l'avenir. Et Liam aura grandement besoin de son ami, quand il sera plongé dans l'océan d'émotions et d'étrangetés qui renverseront sa vie. Red était encore humain ( il était encore Stiles ) lorsque le surnaturel avait débarqué dans sa petite vie d'adolescent hyperactif et mal dans sa peau. La chose avait été plus simple à avaler parce qu'il n'avait pas été directement concerné – bien que le fait que son meilleur-ami de l'époque soit devenu une boule de poils hurlant à la lune le mettait en plein dans l'histoire_, mais pour Liam, c'était un gros changement. Voilà pourquoi Scott aurait pu aider l'autre garçon, mais Liam ne fera jamais confiance à Scott, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions. Red se redressa : Rei n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec les louveteaux mais il voulait parler avec James avant de retourner à sa petite 'famille'. Les _Stilinski-Belforti_ allaient s'agrandir les amis !

* * *

Parler avec James n'avait pas été compliqué. Le convaincre de faire confiance aux deux louveteaux non plus. En fait, le plus difficile dans tout cela avait été d'empêcher Simon de s'écrouler de rire dès qu'il avait commencé à parler de leur projet – à Rei et à lui, ''d'adopter'' un deuxième louveteau. Bien sûr, ils n'adopteraient pas Liam parce que celui-ci avait déjà un responsable légal, mais ce serait tout comme. Liam viendrait sûrement vivre avec eux parce que le couple voyait mal un adolescent de quinze ans vivre seul et, sans vouloir vexer le _petit_ , Liam ne semblait pas être le type de personne organisée et autonome. Autonome encore.. peut-être, mais certainement pas organisée. Liam avait besoin d'être entouré. Surtout maintenant. Pour Stiles ( Stiles était davantage la partie humaine en lui ), Liam était comme un petit frère gênant et un peu boulet sur les bords. Pour Red (ou Kit quand il était transformé, oui, oui, lui-même s'y perdait un peu), Liam c'était le tout petit, le dernier-né de la meute. Et pour lui, dont les deux – Stiles et Red_, en fusion, Liam était un membre à part entière dans sa famille.

Deux jours plus tard on retrouvait Red, en pleine forêt avec les membres de la famille Stilinski-Belforti. Ils s'étaient enfoncés au plus profond de la forêt : au cœur, afin d'être sûr de ne tomber sur aucun promeneur. Liam allait vivre sa première pleine lune. Et pour faciliter cela, Stiles et Rei allaient faire la même chose que pour Isaac : ils allaient lui apprendre à se transformer complètement. Peu de chance qu'il perde l'esprit pour sa première lune, Liam serait totalement conscient. C'était donc en partie pour cette raison qu'ils étaient au cœur de la forêt. D'une part, ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés par des randonneurs ou des adolescents égarés et/ou complètement timbrés ( comme eux ) et d'autre part, ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus tomber sur d'autres loup-garous du genre... la meute Hale... Scott... peu importe. La transformations de Liam prit du temps. Le louveteau avait du mal à se détendre, même avec les efforts combinés de toute la famille, même avec Stiles et Isaac qui, déjà transformés, lui léchouillaient la fourrure qui commençait à recouvrir le jeune homme. Ensuite, ce fut un hasard total s'ils tombèrent sur la meute d'Alpha. Stiles dut renoncer temporairement à sa forme animale pour saluer Ethan - lequel lui rendit son salut, et les autres alphas. Puis Ethan réalisa.

« WHA ?! Attends mais t'es quoi au juste !? »

Stiles haussa un élégant sourcil et un sourire moqueur gagna ses lèvres.

_ Charmant. Et bien, au cas tu ne l'aurais pas vu, je me transforme en renard. Et y a pas tant de créatures qui se transforment en renard, fit-il en s'asseyant pour laisser les deux louveteaux se lover contre lui.

_ Donc.. insista Aiden.

Stiles soupira.

_ Je voulais essayer de faire marcher ce qui vous sert de cerveau. Je suis un Kitsune.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu de Kitsune comme toi. Intervint Deucalion en s'approchant. Et pourtant, j'en ai croisé sur ma route.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Son sourire parlait pour lui. Il ne dirait rien. Et ça avait l'air de le faire bien rire.

_ Ça agrandit le mystère.

Aiden gronda, pas tellement amusé par le refus du Kit à partager ses informations. Red sentit Isaac se cambrer contre lui, les yeux ambrés rivés sur Deucalion.

 _Uh-oh ~_ Si Rei voyait cela, il allait sans doute menacer l'alpha des alphas de le castrer. Et Rei voyait cela. Il voyait même parfaitement cela. Et il vint se planter devant l'alpha des alpha, l'index pointé sur le torse du mâle :

« Dîtes donc Roi des Alphas, je tiens à vous préciser que Isaac est encore mineur pour l'instant alors calmez-vous tous les deux. »

Stiles étouffa un rire Rei ressemblait vraiment à une mère sur-protectrice parfois.

.

La pleine lune se passa étonnamment bien. Après cette petite mise au point sur les désavantages d'une relation mineur/majeur ( et bien que Deucalion demeura très amusé ), les loups ( humains & kit' inclus ) passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à _gambader_ dans la forêt. Bien sûr, les bêtas de Deucalion étaient incapables de se transformer complètement mais la soirée fut plutôt bonne.

* * *

Isaac était grognon. Ce fut la première chose que Stiles remarqua en rentrant d'une balade au clair de lune. Il avait été comme ça depuis un certain moment en fait. S'il était plus précis, il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était ainsi depuis... Naaan... pas ça ? Étouffant un rire, Stiles se redressa pour aller chercher Rei. 'Dirait bien qu'ils allaient devoir rassurer leur premier-né.

Isaac était d'une humeur maussade depuis quelques temps. Oh, rien de très grave en fait, il y avait juste.. quelque chose qui – qui l'agaçait. Oui. Cela l'agaçait profondément. Liam était bien gentil – quoiqu'un peu boulet sur les bords, mais il lui avait volé sa place ! Isaac ne l'avouerait jamais, même sur l'échafaud, mais il était devenu gourmand des étreintes de Red et Rei. Ils étaient comme des parents... même s'ils avaient presque le même âge. Wao ~ c'était légèrement perturbant quand on pensait à cela, _duh_. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il faisait parti de la famille Stilinski-Belforti et qu'il pouvait profiter à volonté de contacts tactiles ( qui ne soit pas des coups ou des gifles ) et voilà qu'un _bébé_ débarquait à la maison. Ledit bébé dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et Isaac fronça le nez en entendant le gamin gémir dans son sommeil. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et le jeune loup sursauta avant de lever les yeux.

Stiles et Rei fermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux et vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté d'Isaac, l'encadrant avant de l'enlacer sans un mot, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Isaac ne sentit pas l'envie de parler. Il savait que les deux autres mâles comprenaient parfaitement et il se laissa aller, se blottissant contre eux. Alors il était aux anges, profitant au maximum du cocon de chaleur dans lequel il se trouvait et il ronronna doucement. Rei enfouit son nez dans la chevelure bouclée du plus jeune et Stiles enroula un bras autour de la taille du petit loup, fermant les yeux.

Au cours de la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une petite silhouette se faufila dans la salle, allant se blottir entre Stiles et Isaac. Les yeux toujours fermés, un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Stilinski.

À partir de cet instant, la distance qu'avait instauré Isaac à l'égard du nouveau membre de la meute disparut complètement et les deux garçons s'entendirent comme des frères. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre les vrais liens de la Maccini Famiglia et des err.. emplois qu'avaient pris Stiles et Rei. Bien qu'un peu perturbés, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vraiment quelque chose contre cela et laissèrent couler, passant à autre chose de bien plus important... comme la monstruosité qu'était le menu du jour de la cantine !

* * *

Stiles commençait honnêtement à en avoir assez. Certes, Scott n'avait pas réessayé de l'approcher après les humiliations publiques subies au lycée mais à la place, la meute Hale ne cessait de les dévisager, lui et sa famille. Et franchement, ça commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs cette histoire. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire comme tout le monde et passer à autre chose une fois la 'nouveauté' passée ? Non. Eux, il fallait absolument qu'ils enquêtent. Tch.. pourtant, ils eurent apparemment raison de s'accrocher, puisqu'ils eurent finalement la réponse à toute cette histoire.

Un soir de fin février, la meute Hale se retrouva pour une _joyeuse_ réunion de pleine lune en compagnie de quelques Argent et de la meute d'Alphas afin de signer un traité de paix. La soirée n'avait pas trop mal commencé depuis la signature du traité bien que les insultes volaient ça et là. Bien sûr, toute bonne chose avait une fin et des pas précipités furent entendus alors que Erica et un des alpha de Deucalion allaient en venir aux mains, et les Maccini débarquèrent. En plein milieu de ce joyeux bordel. Il se passa de longues secondes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

« Et merde. » lâcha Stiles en reconnaissant tout ce beau monde.

Parce que c'était lui. Il portait un ensemble noir sous une cape à capuche qui semblait faite de tissus assez riches. Et il était accompagné. De Rei Belforti. Son fiancé. Les deux Maccini dévisagèrent curieusement la meute Deucalion dès qu'ils l'eurent repéré mais n'eurent pas le temps de les saluer que Scott et Derek ( plus possiblement d'autres personnes ) les harcelaient. Stiles cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre mais fut vite lassé, d'autant plus qu'aucun ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle ou leur laisser le temps de décrypter leurs flots de questions. De ce que Stiles avait pu comprendre, en gros, c'était que ça n'était pas prudent pour des _humains_ comme eux de traîner dans la forêt pendant nuit ( comme s'il ne le savait pas, ça ne l'avait pourtant jamais arrêté ) de pleine lune. Et ça continuait ainsi de suite alors qu'ils leur/lui demandait des comptes. À la fin, Stiles en eut plus qu'assez.

_ Putain mais fermez-là !

S'il avait pu, Stiles aurait ricané devant la tête qu'ils tiraient tous, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Rei à ses côtés, vêtu d'une cape verte émeraude, siffla quelque chose dans sa direction et il dégaina immédiatement deux armes à feu avec lesquelles il tira quatre à cinq coup de feu vers les bosquets tandis que son amant faisait la même chose.

_ Red on n'a pas le temps ! S'exclama Rei. Le G-5 va débarquer en ville dans quelques minutes.

G-5, c'était un code. En gros, ça signifiait qu'un paquet de problèmes allait débarquer s'ils ne faisaient rien dans les temps pour se charger dudit problème.

_ Et merde..

_ Stiles, commença Scott, ébahi.

_ Pas maintenant putain !

Scott n'avait vu que les Argent dégainer aussi vite et tirer avec autant d'assurance. Pourquoi Stiles avait une – plusieurs_, arme(s) ? Pourquoi venait-il de s'en servir ? Que faisait-il ici à cette heure-là avec son fiancé ?

Erica couina soudainement et Derek et Scott firent reculer les leurs devant eux, Stiles était encerclé par des ombres qui prenaient lentement des formes plus ou moins humanoïdes alors qu'elles se mouvaient vers lui. Scott voulait aller aider son ancien ami, vraiment, mais il était hypnotisé par le spectacle. Les ombres dansaient autour du jeune homme, à la lumière du feu de camp. Elles montaient sur lui et fusionnaient avec son corps, le recouvrant d'une tenue très sombre, et probablement protectrice. Les ombres restées au sol s'élevèrent et prirent formes humaines bien qu'elles restèrent noires et attendirent son commandement.

_Les lutins de Bertingam vont envahir la ville et foutre le bordel, lâcha Stiles en maugréant intérieurement sur ces 'sales petites bestioles mesquines'. Chassez-les, leur ordonna-t-il, ses armes toujours pointées sur les bosquets. Renvoyez-les aux frontières de la ville.

Les ombres prirent des formes animales et disparurent dans les bois. Seules deux restèrent.

_ Vous deux, allez vérifier que Isaac et Liam vont bien.

Quand les deux ombres eurent disparues elles aussi, Stiles appuya légèrement son dos contre celui de Rei. Celui-ci était dos à Stiles, des étincelles de lumières brillant dans ses mains.

« Tu penses que ce sont eux ? Intervint la voix rafraîchissante du noble italien.

_ Sûr. C'est eux. »

En effet, pas même deux minutes plus tard, deux hommes émergèrent des bosquets et, avant même que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Red les exécuta proprement et froidement sous les regards choqués. Rei avait juste utilisé sa magie pour créer une barrière d'insonorisation afin de n'alerter personne dans les environs.

_ Stiles !

Rei sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Salut Jim, on a besoin que quelqu'un vienne faire un peu de ménage... Dans la forêt... Regarde les coordonnées depuis mon téléphone. Bye. »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque apaisant pour les deux mafieux.

_ Bon, fit Red. Je pense qu'ils seront contents. Ils ne seront plus dans leurs pattes maintenant.

_ On peut dire que notre travail est presque terminé. Approuva Rei.

Deucalion cligna des yeux en entendant la mention de 'travail' mais ne posa pas des question en regardant les deux cadavres. Il était évident que c'était quelque chose d'obscure et il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de s'en mêler.

Stiles acquiesça pour lui-même et consentit à abaisser ses armes. Il ne les rangea cependant pas et les mains de Rei continuaient de briller par prudence, peut-être même plus intensément qu'avant. Red avisa le léger sourire amusé de Peter roula des yeux. Si toute cette histoire en amusait un... ou peut-être deux, rajouta-t-il mentalement en voyant le même sourire se refléter sur les lèvres de Deucalion. Celui-ci avait tout de suite aimé ces gosses.

_ Et si... commença Rei.

Stiles comprit immédiatement et vint s'accroupir devant les deux hommes à terre – et plus que probablement mort vu la précision de tir de Red_, ignorant tous les autres, concentrés uniquement sur sa tâche. Il attrapa le col de chemise de l'un d'eux et tira dessus, dévoilant le torse large et tatoué de l'homme. Stiles détailla d'un regard les symboles tribaux qui s'égrenaient et le numéro ainsi que le nom inscrit au dessus du téton gauche.

_ Declan, le bras droit, lâcha Red. Le n°2.

_ Tiens, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un d'aussi important ? Ils devaient vraiment détester les Greenberg. Enfin.. il n'était pas vraiment fort. Qui est l'autre ?

Stiles fit la même chose pour l'autre homme et ricana.

_ Mr B, la plus vieille recrue. Celui qu'on traque depuis des semaines.

Un crac retentit et Rei envoya un étincelle dans un buisson. Quand Rei se détendit, Stiles huma l'air et reconnut l'odeur d'un lapin.

_ Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini ici. _Nous devons éliminer Jack puis nous aurons définitivement terminé._

Rei acquiesça puis lui fit face.

_ Jim va nous envoyer des hommes pour faire le ménage.

Scott se réveilla à ce moment-là et commença à interroger Stiles mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant de ricaner.

_ Et c'était quoi ces ombres ? J'ai cru qu'elles allaient te tuer ! Et pourq -

_ Tais-toi ! Tu crois que tu peux simplement te pointer et exiger des réponses ? Très bien, je vais te dire ceci : il est vraiment drôle que la raison officielle pour laquelle vous m'avez rejeté soit complètement fausse.

_ Huh ?

Les ombres grandirent à nouveau en Stiles et celui-ci étira un sourire malicieux.

_ Et bien, tu sais, toute cette histoire d'humanité.. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment risible.

La bouche de Scott s'entrouvrit lorsque la réalisation le frappa et le couple Stilinski-Belforti admira les expressions allant de l'étonnement au choc, sur les visages de la meute Hale – ou était-ce la meute Scott ? Ils ne savaient plus trop.

_ Tu veux dire que -

_ Humain ? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant mon voyage en Italie.

Le visage de Scott se fendit d'un énorme sourire et Stiles sentir venir la grosse connerie.

_ C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir te protéger quand la meute -

_ Woh woh woh je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu pensais sortir une connerie du genre ''Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes'' ou ''maintenant que tu n'es plus humain nous pouvons à nouveau traîner ensemble'', tu t'es trompé de porte. Je n'ai pas oublié votre.. racisme, envers les humains qui bien qu'étant vos amis, ont été rejetés. **Tu** as jeté notre amitié à la poubelle, et **je** ne vais pas essayer de trier les déchets pour la retrouver. Surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est.. elle doit être très profondément enfouie.

Rei apprécia la métaphore à en juger par le sourire narquois qui trônait sur ses lèvres.

_ Écoute, je ne dis pas qu'il est impossible que nous soyons à nouveau en bon terme parce que je ne suis pas un gamin immature mais si jamais nous devions nous rapprocher à nouveau, ce serait une entente cordiale au mieux. N'espère pas plus de ma part.

_ Mais Stiles -

_ C'est Red maintenant, l'interrompit brutalement le jeune Stilinski, le visage fermé. Sache que pour avoir insulté mon compagnon d'âme, je serais parfaitement en droit de réclamer ton sang pour cela.

Cela jeta un froid dans l'espace couvert par les arbre. Si tant est qu'il ne s'était pas déjà installé avant.

Les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden avaient gelé. Ils connaissaient vaguement les histoires d'âme sœurs bien qu'elles soient relativement rare et savaient que les deux garçons avaient un lien puissant, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé effectivement qu'ils étaient des compagnons d'âme ! Derek s'était lui aussi figé, mais pas tout-à-fait pour les même raisons. Il n'était pas au courant de cela. Il ne savait pas que Stiles était lié de cette façon à l'autre garçon. Que diable ! Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Stiles n'était plus humain ou que l'autre jeune homme – Rei ?_, était un sorcier, un mage ou autre. Et maintenant, il savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Il s'était attaqué au compagnon d'un créature. Et de Stiles qui plus est. Et Stiles était _sii_ borné. Et puis son esprit tilta. Stiles avait un compagnon. Un compagnon d'âme ! C'était une chose tellement rare à présent. Tout le monde possédait une 'âme sœur' comme on dit, tout le monde, créatures comme humains, mais peu avaient la chance de rencontrer leur moitié. Et Stiles, l'humain borné de la meute, y était parvenu. Et il était devenu puissant. Tout autant que son compagnon apparemment.

« Qu'es-tu ? »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Lydia, alors que Allison à côté de son amie, se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser déborder sa curiosité.

Red esquissa un sourire sournois.

_ Comment ? Pas d'idée ? Je pensais pourtant que vous aviez un bestiaire bien fourni.

Peter grimaça. Le gamin avait touché un point sensible. Ils avaient un bestiaire bien fourni, certes, mais la moitié des informations étaient dans des langues étrangères ou des vieux dialectes pas toujours accessibles. C'était difficile à traduire, sinon impossible pour certains. Le jeune Stilinski avisa la grimace de l'aîné des Hale puis s'intéressa à nouveau à son premier béguin.

_ Tu devrais voir cela avec Kira Yukimura. Nos espèces sont.. comme des cousins éloignés.

_ Comment ça Kira ?

Stiles secoua la tête en sentant l'intérêt dans la voix de Scott. Son ancien ami était mal barré. Il était amoureux d'Allison et – pour autant qu'il en savait, sortait toujours avec, mais il n'était pas insensible au charme de la japonaise. Il était vraiment mal barré.

Il pouvait presque entendre la question '' _Kira n'est pas humaine ?_ ''.

_ Vous les gars avez vraiment du mal à différencier les humains des autres créatures peuplant cette Terre, pas vrai ? Intervint Rei, amusé mais un brin exaspéré.

Stiles regarda son amant il était magnifique. Il y avait encore des taches de sang sur sa tenue mais cela n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Ses cheveux blancs étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et son regard brillait de pouvoir et de malice alors que Red pouvait sentir la magie de Rei se concentrer dans son noyau. Red tendit la main et son amant fit quelques pas en avant pour déposer sa main dans la sienne. Un halo doré les enveloppa quelques instants avant de se diffuser dans l'air. Après un échange de regard, Rei acquiesça puis reprit :

« Red est un Kitsune de l'Ombre. Il manipule le Pouvoir des Ombre et la brume. »

Red profita du silence suivant pour picorer les lèvres de son compagnon d'âme et enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre et tous deux profitèrent de cette proximité. Et Jackson ne l'avouera sans doute jamais mais il trouva cette scène plus érotique que n'importe quelle photographie porno qu'il cachait sur son pc. Peter était très tenté de poser des questions à l'hyperactif – qui l'était toujours même s'il se contrôlait mieux à présent_, pour savoir si certaines choses qu'il avait entendu sur les Kitsune des Ombres étaient vraies ou non mais le gamin semblait plutôt occupé pour l'instant.

Il y eut tout à coup du bruit. C'était discret, mais bien présent. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courait vers eux. Un humain. C'était trop tard pour partir. Que devaient-ils faire ? L'attaquer ? Non. Peut-être juste l'assommer ? Ah mais.. ça revenait à l'attaquer. Pourquoi cette odeur semblait-elle familière aux yeux des jeunes loups ? Ils eurent la réponse à cette question lorsque leur professeur de Biologie, Simon Vertran s'arrêta face à eux en reprenant un souffle régulier, un portable dans une main. Scott allait prendre la parole, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici lorsque le jeune enseignant prit la parole et que Lydia nota les vêtements en lambeaux du spécialiste en biologie :

« Bon sang Red ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des lutins en train de foutre le bordel dans la ville, je pensais que tu parlais d'une petite dizaine.. pas d'une cinquantaine ! »

Le jeune couple surnaturel ricana sombrement, faisant frissonner leur professeur préféré ( avec Harris bien sûr ! )

_ Hey ! Mes ombres ont fait du bon travail pour les éloigner de la population !

_ Ah ? Donc j'imagine que tu as volontairement laissé les lutins me martyriser pas vrai ?

_ Tu aurais pu t'en sortir sans une égratignure théoriquement. Je pensais que ça irait.

_ Si j'avais voulu les tuer ! Grinça le jeune enseignant. Seulement je me voyais mal tuer des créatures qui voulaient juste mettre le bazar. Pour une fois que ce ne sont pas des psychopathes qui tuent pour passer le temps.

Bizarrement, le regard pointu de Simon se porta sur Peter puis sur les alphas qui reculèrent tous d'un pas. Stiles renifla avec amusement. _Trouillards_.

_ Ils sont repartis plus au nord. Je crois qu'ils vont passer la frontière du Canada.

_ Ouais, ils auront aucun mal à le faire, rit Rei en se pressant contre son kit avec un sourire heureux.

Simon hocha la tête en accord avec les propos du plus jeune puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

_ Les gars vont bientôt venir pour le nettoyage.

_ Ils sont plus longs que d'habitude.

Il y eut un bruit d'étranglement et un ''D'habitude?!'' en écho mais Simon se contenter de hausser les épaules.

_ Il y a eu un accident de voiture sur la route principale des jeunes bourrés qui ont fait les cons. Ils étaient bloqués dans les embouteillages. Ils arrivent cependant.

Red acquiesça.

_ D'habitude ? Releva alors Jackson. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça vous arrive souvent de déglinguer quelqu'un qui vous dérange ?

Le ton hautain donna envie à Stiles de lui faire manger ses vêtements, mais il se retint. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'il fasse passer sa mort pour un accident et il y avait trop de témoins il ne voulait pas commettre une tuerie pour couvrir ses traces. . . Bon okay, il arrêtait avec l'humour noir, ça ne lui allait pas à cette heure-ci de la nuit. En plus, Jackson lui semblait plus amusant à présent.

_ Et bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il nous dérange nous, mais on a été payé pour le faire. Répondit simplement Red en laissant Rei reposer contre son torse.

_ Payé pour ça ? Mais vous êtes qui ? Intervint à son tour Erica.

Red afficha un sourire narquois.

_ Ça, c'est à nous de le savoir et à vous de le deviner. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. De toute façon, ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment puisque cela n'a rien à voir avec votre meute.

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant méditer quelque chose puis acquiesça pour lui-même avant de lâcher :

« De toute façon ces gars étaient impliqués dans des trafics d'organes. Ils manqueront peut-être à des gens, mais ils auraient du réfléchir un peu plus avant de s'attaquer à des personnes qui avaient suffisamment d'influence pour se débarrasser d'eux. Et ils n'auraient certainement pas du essayer d'enlever le fils de ces personnes. » dit-il en repensant à la tentative d'assassinat dont Vincent avait réchappé de peu.

Une chance qu'ils étaient à proximité et l'avait entendu crier en essayant de fuir ses agresseurs.

Allison et son père, silencieux depuis l'apparition des 'Stilinski-Belforti' enregistraient chaque informations importante. Chris ne tarda pas à remarquer que, bien que d'apparence détendus, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et que la main de Stiles ( ou était-ce Red ? Chris se sentait un peu perdu ) était dans l'une de ses poches, une poche qui avait une forme bizarre. Probablement pour cacher une arme toute aussi bizarre. Il était étrange de voir Stiles avec un arme, mais.. en fait, Chris devait admettre que cela semblait être le genre de choses parfait pour Stiles. Ou du moins, c'était parfait pour Red. Et avec un tel surnom, pouvait-on en douter ?

_ Pourquoi 'Red' ? L'interrogea-t-il de sa voix grave qui porta sur l'ensemble du groupe.

Le susnommé se tourna vers lui, l'air vaguement intéressé.

_ Rouge comme le sang, intriguant comme l'Enfer et puis..

Il laissa quelques secondes de suspens avant de conclure, amusé :

« Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois de fois on m'a appeler Rouge, pour courir avec les loups. Et toutes autres créatures rencontrées sur les routes. » rajouta-t-il après coup.

Chris hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et bien, pas vraiment au coup du petit chaperon rouge. Mais il s'attendait à cette histoire de sang.

Le bruit d'un moteur attira l'attention des créatures et humains présents dans la forêt et Red soupira.

_ Bien, on dirait qu'ils sont là.

_ Et bien, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Fit Vertran en s'étirant les muscles avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons qu'il considérait comme ses petits frères. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous endormiez pendant ma classe demain.

Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

_ Ah. Se rappela-t-il soudainement en donnant un sourire sadique à tous ses étudiants. Contrôle de biologie demain. Bonne chance.

Et tous les concernés gémirent bruyamment. Stiles grogna doucement. Putain non. Pas demain. Il était assez tenté de sécher.. non. Ils devaient venir. Zut. Avec un reniflement, Stiles avisa les autres personnes présentes puis haussa les épaules.

_ Nous allons y aller aussi. Les gars ne risquent pas de se faire attaquer. Dit-il en faisant références aux hommes venus pour le 'nettoyage'.

Rei acquiesça puis se détacha de lui pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Alors, Stiles s'étira et se transforma en renard à neuf queues – le renard de la dernière fois !_, et Rei monta sur son dos.

_ Et bien, à la prochaine dans ce cas. Fit le blandin alors que le Kitsune des Ombres trottait vers la sortie.

Et, quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, la meute Hale-McCall ne put réagir que d'une façon :

« Putain.. »

Et, honnêtement, Deucalion était tout-à-fait d'accord.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles et Rei rentrèrent enfin dans leur appartement pour découvrir deux lutins endormis dans le salon. Si cela était en soi surprenant, ça n'était pas le plus bizarre. Le plus bizarre étaient qu'ils étaient lovés contre les ombres de Stiles. Ça c'était carrément chelou. Enfin, ils étaient trop crevés pour s'en faire maintenant et décidèrent simplement de laisser couler pour l'instant. Rei jeta tout de même un sortilège sur l'appartement pour que les lutins ne puissent pas mettre le bazar une fois qu'ils se réveilleraient, puis le jeune couple se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient et ne furent pas surpris de découvrir Liam et Isaac roulés en boule dans les draps, respirant les odeurs de leurs 'chefs de meute'. Stiles embrassa Rei sur la tempe puis le guida vers le lit après que les deux se soient dévêtus en silence. Ils se posèrent à côté des deux garçons et les enveloppèrent dans une étreinte collective, souriant davantage lorsque les deux louveteaux se blottirent inconsciemment contre eux.

Le lendemain bien sûr, il fallut trouver une solution pour les deux lutins qui squattaient leur appart. N'ayant pas beaucoup de choix et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de la population de Beacon Hills avec des petits _lutins_ sautillant dans la rue, le couple décida de les envoyer à Simon. Après tout, le jeune enseignant était féru de ces petites créatures. Il leur offrirait sans doute le gît et les couverts. D'ailleurs, ça mangeait quoi les lutins ? Stiles haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'enfiler un T-Shirt noir. Rei ronronna de contentement et sentit sa magie répondre à son bonheur. Les deux tueurs à gages se rendirent dans le salon et firent quelques étirements avant de préparer le déjeuner. Le frigo était plein maintenant. Avec deux louveteaux en pleine croissance, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être autrement. Stiles fit cuire le bacon tandis que Rei faisait des pancake. C'était quelque chose pour lequel le jeune noble n'utilisait jamais la magie. Il aimait cuisiner. C'était agréable. D'autant plus lorsqu'il le faisait pour sa famille.

Ce matin-là lorsqu'ils se rendirent tous les quatre en cours, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir abattus plusieurs hommes la veille ou avoir évité de peu une invasion de lutins farceurs. Non, ils étaient comme d'habitude. Liam et Isaac savaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passé puisque le couple leur avait laissé passer la pleine lune sous les bons soins de James tandis que eux devaient s'occuper d'affaires urgentes. À présent cependant, Red et Rei devaient réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer : leurs examens de fin d'année étaient dans à peine deux mois et ils avaient à la base prévu de rentrer en Italie tout en venant parfois visiter le shérif, son père, mais avec les louveteaux, ils n'étaient pas trop sûr. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer d'eux mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus voir la Famiglia que quatre ou cinq fois par an. Et bien, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de cela maintenant, ils avaient après tout encore quelques semaines avant de devoir prendre une décision mais ils devraient sans doute aborder prochainement la question avec les deux louveteaux.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les Stilinski-Belforti vinrent s'asseoir à la table des jumeaux et de Danny. Aiden grogna faiblement mais une lueur de curiosité était visible dans son regard. Ah ces loups, de véritables livres ouverts.

« Alors.. commença Aiden, raide. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne pouvait pas vous entendre quand vous parliez entre vous à la cantine ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles sentit parfaitement les regards curieux qu'il recevait venant des autres créatures présentes mais haussa les épaules.

_ Rei est un mage. C'est un sort qu'il maîtrise parfaitement.

Hors de question qu'il parle de ce petit cube magique que Rei avait crée. C'était leur secret. Red roula des yeux lorsque des petits pois s'échappèrent de l'assiette d'Isaac pour s'arrêter au milieu de la table.

_ Oups..

Stiles le regarda, un soupçon de sourire effleurant ses lèvres puis secoua la tête tandis que Rei éclatait d'un rire cristallin. Dieu, qu'il était bon d'être en famille.

* * *

Les choses n'auraient sans doute pas pu être plus bizarres, ici à Beacon Hills. Parce que Liam était un _freshman(9)_ au lycée et qu'il ne parlait pas italien, ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de ce qu'ils voulaient faire une fois leur diplôme de secondaire(10) en poche. Isaac était indécis : il aimait Beacon Hills, mais rien ne le retenait particulièrement ici. Sa petite aventure avec Allison n'avait duré que trois semaines, le temps qu'elle se remette avec Scott et cela était arrivé avant l'arrivée de Stiles et Rei. Liam n'avait que Mason et Brett qui le retenaient ici et il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait les revoir et continuerait de leur parler par conversations vidéos et même si ça n'était pas la même chose, c'était déjà ça. Malgré tout, il y avait encore le problème de la langue. Alors que Isaac, qui vivait avec les Stilinski Belforti depuis plus de trois mois avait déjà commencé à ramasser un peu de vocabulaire italien, Liam ne connaissait que la base de la base. La plus petite des politesse. Sinon, si les deux louveteaux étaient vraiment déterminés à partir en Italie après les examens de cette année, Rei et lui pourraient toujours envoyer Liam dans l'une des écoles internationales d'Italie, comme par exemple cette grande école euh, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?_, _St. Stephen's International School._ Elle était située à Rome s'il se souvenait bien. Stiles avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans le rôle de papa protecteur et c'était VRAIMENT étrange, considérant qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans, à peine trois mois de plus qu'Isaac et seulement trois ans de plus que Liam. Mais heureusement, les deux susnommés étaient assez immatures, rendant la situation un peu moins étrange pour les deux 'chefs de meute' qu'étaient Red et Rei.

Un soir, début juin, les Stilinski-Belforti invitèrent Papa Stilinski et son adjoint Parrish à dîner. C'était risqué, ils en étaient conscients mais apparemment Jordan Parrish ne se doutait de rien et ils savaient que John Stilinski n'agirait pas. Du moins pas maintenant. La soirée fut agréable et John fut agréablement surpris lorsque, quand il demanda aux trois futurs diplômés ce qu'ils comptaient faire après l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin de scolarité, il apprit que son fils et le fiancé de celui-ci s'étaient inscrits pour les épreuves du Baccalauréat International. S'ils le réussissaient – ce dont il ne doutait pas, les portes des plus prestigieuses universités leurs seront ouvertes.

Malgré lui, Stiles sentit le regard suspicieux de son père sur lui au cours de la soirée. Oh. Il avait compris. Alors que Rei proposait à Parrish un verre de vin tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé dans le salon, le shérif demanda à Parler à son fils. Stiles acquiesça et lança un bref regard aux deux louveteaux qui acquiescèrent et se posèrent sur le canapé pour se concentrer sur le film qui passait. Une fois assuré que tout le monde était occupé et bien qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion - à part peut-être Parrish, tous pourraient les entendre_, il conduisit son père à l'écart vers le bar américain qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la salle et commença à faire la vaisselle.

« Tu voulais me parler p'pa ? »

Quand il n'eut pas de réponse il éteignit le robinet, se sécha les mains et se tourna vers son père tout en appuyant son dos et ses coudes contre l'évier. Cette discussion s'annonçait.. fastidieuse.

_ Je.. commença John.

Et Stiles pouvait voir que l'anxiété rongeait son père. Il pouvait le sentir. C'était palpable.

_ Écoute je.. fais attention à toi d'accord.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai – comme beaucoup de personnes, entendu les rumeurs sur ton directeur d'école. Un directeur dont tu sembles très proche. Ai-je raison de croire que c'est lui qui t'a 'hébergé' durant ton voyage en Italie ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la voix de son père. C'était étrange. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce qu'il lui crie dessus ou quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était encore étrange. Puis il se souvint que son père attendait une réponse de sa part et il se reprit.

_ Euh.. ouais. C'est vrai.

Stiles ne prit conscience du nœud d'angoisse dans sa gorge que lorsqu'il menaça de s'étouffer et il se retourna pour sortir un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et vida d'une traite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père ne semblait pas en colère. En fait, il ne semblait même pas déçu. Pourtant, son père était Shérif, il était celui qui faisait respecter la loi. Et son fils était.. l'inverse. Et bien, il était vrai que lui et Rei se spécialisaient dans l'élimination des violeurs/massacreurs et voleurs, entre autres, mais ça son père l'ignorait – encore heureux ! Stiles ne comptait certainement pas parler de ce genre d'affaires !

_ Fils, je.. je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant à cause de tout cela donc, sois prudent, d'accord ?

Stiles prit le temps d'étudier son père. Il faisait son âge, mais ses yeux étaient plus vieux. Ils montraient la douleur de la perte. Stiles savait ce qui avait provoqué cela. Outre la perte de collègues dans certaines affaires sinistres, c'était tout d'abord liée à la mort de Claudia Stilinski, sa mère. Stiles avait parfois du mal à se souvenir du visage de sa maman. Il s'en souvenait dans ses rêves mais, éveillé, il devait se concentrer pour se souvenir d'elle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos d'elle. Sa maman n'aimait pas trop les photos. Elle était assez réservée en fait.

Stiles se demanda si la réaction de son père aurait été la même si sa mère était encore en vie. Puis il secoua la tête. Il n'aurait probablement pas rejoint ce monde si elle était en vie. Et il n'aurait pas rencontré Rei. Stiles frissonna. Il était toujours blessé par la mort de sa mère, c'était une plaie qui resterait à jamais ouverte, mais il ne pouvait oublier le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais oser s'aventurer dans les Souterrains si sa mère avait été en vie. Il n'aurait jamais voulu la décevoir. Mais en tombant sur un vieux carnet appartenant à sa mère, Stiles avait compris quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il ne la décevrait jamais. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Savoir que son père n'était pas déçu par ses choix était.. un soulagement.

Alors, Stiles acquiesça, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien sûr. Et toi.. mange sainement.

L'avertissement de l'hyperactif arracha un rire au Shérif, lequel opina avec un sourire affectueux avant d'étreindre le plus jeune.

_ Tu devrais venir nous rendre visite parfois en Italie, chuchota Stiles. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire après le lycée parce que Liam n'est qu'en troisième, mais nous serons sûrement souvent là-bas.

Le Shérif resserra son emprise sur son fils et inhala son odeur. Stiles sentait la.. la nature. La forêt aussi. C'était bon, apaisant.

_ Nous reviendrons souvent à Beacon Hills. À moins que Liam et Isaac ne veuillent rester ici, dans ce cas nous attendrons avant de repartir.

C'était étrange, de voir à quel point son fils s'était rapproché des deux 'petits' comme lui et Rei les appelaient. Bizarre, mais John ne pouvait pas dire que c'était mauvais. Même si c'était une étrange 'meute', c'était une charmante petite famille. En fait, c'était vraiment bizarre de voir son fils de dix-huit ans se comporter comme un papa poule en remplissant les assiettes des deux plus jeunes. Rei n'était pas mieux en fait. Son sourire s'élargit alors que la scène du dîner se rejouait sous ses yeux. Oui, une étrange petite famille.

Il libéra Stiles de sa prise d'ours et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations, mais avant que Stiles n'ait pu l'enjoindre à retrouver les autres sur le canapé, John retint son fils.

« Stiles.

_ Ouip ?

_ Si jamais tu devais laisser des indices quant à tes.. affaires. Je me verrais contraint de t'arrêter. »

Stiles le dévisagea quelques instants, puis un lent sourire étira ses lèvres et il répondit avec détermination :

« Okay. »

Et les deux rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Aucun n'avait de doute : même si cette 'menace' planait, ils se reverront à de nombreuses occasions pour déjeuner au restaurant ou à la maison, comme de nombreuses familles. Et John n'avait pas de doute il ne trouverait probablement jamais de preuves incriminant son fils ou son fiancé. Et même si c'était le cas – il espérait vraiment que ce jour ne viendrait jamais_, les deux seraient probablement jugés en Italie depuis que Stiles avait la ferme intention de demander la double-nationalité après plusieurs année sur le sol italien. Ou mieux encore, avec l'influence qu'ils avaient, John doutait qu'ils aient même à passer par là.

* * *

La fin de l'année arriva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on ne l'imaginait. Les Stilinski-Belforti eurent des interactions un peu plus calmes avec la meute Hale ( ou McCall ? ), Lydia ne cria pas une fois au meurtre ce qui indiquait que la fin d'année fut relativement calme et Isaac se rapprocha timidement de Deucalion. En outre, le couple de tueurs à gages étaient finalement parvenus à traquer et éliminer Jack, le dernier malfrat qui essayait d'attenter à la vie des Greenberg et les deux avaient reçu leur paie pour cela. De ce fait, les Greenberg étaient officiellement comptés comme alliés proches et ils avaient la reconnaissance éternelle des parents Greenberg pour avoir sauvé leur fils d'une tentative d'enlèvement/torture/assassinat (rayez la mention la moins probable). Au lycée, Stiles et Rei continuèrent tranquillement leur petit manège avec Harris, bien conscients cependant que la fin d'année approchait plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient. Deux semaines après avoir éliminé Jack, Stiles donna enfin son rapport à James, s'excusant pour le retard mais gardant toujours ce sourire narquois aux lèvres. James leva les yeux mais ne dit rien. Personne n'aimait la paperasse qu'impliquait les rapports mais c'était lui qui était le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire c'était lui qui en avait le plus. Le midi au lycée, les Stilinski-Belforti ( _on compte bien sûr Isaac et Liam hein !_ ) étaient le plus souvent vus en compagnie de Danny et des jumeaux alphas. Ils firent quelques balades au clair de lune avec la meute aux yeux rouges. Et Stiles accepta de donner des informations à Peter sur les Kitsune de l'Ombre pour que l'homme puisse mettre à jour son Bestiaire. Il refusa cependant de donner des informations sur leurs faiblesses. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Peter mais... c'était tout de même de Peter « Je suis un Psychopathe » Hale dont on parlait. Stiles n'était pas assez stupide pour lui confier ce genre de trucs. Et puis, ce serait assez mauvais si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Pas que Peter ait de 'bonnes mains'. Scott vint finalement s'excuser pour son comportement. Stiles lui répondit une seule chose – et il fut très fier de lui :

 _« Je pardonne Scott, mais je n'oublie pas. »_

Oui, Stiles avait été très fier de lui. Cet épisode de sa vie concernant la trahison de la meute était maintenant derrière lui. Il avait encore un pincement au cœur quand il y pensait, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi il avait un père et une famille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et il avait une grande famille si l'on étendait ce terme aux Maccini. Rei et Red ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire quand ils se souvenaient de la tête qu'avait affiché James lorsqu'un Isaac bourré s'était blotti contre lui lors d'une fête en l'appelant 'Grand-père'. Certes, Stiles n'aurait peut-être pas du employer ce terme lors de sa première explication concernant le lien des Maccini avec les Stilinski-Berlforti.

Entre tout cela, les deux – Rei et Stiles, passaient une bonne partie de leur temps à étudier. Ça n'était plus un secret pour personne depuis que le coach Finstock en avait parlé en cours, que les deux se préparaient pour les épreuves du bac international. Ça n'était pas rare ce genre de choses, mais à Beacon Hills, ça n'était pas non plus très courant. Mais les deux ne savaient pas encore quoi faire : bien sûr ils pourraient se faire engager par James dans l'une des entreprises qui leur servait de couverture, mais les deux jeunes voulaient aussi étudier et peut-être aussi trouver un truc qui leur plairait tout en continuant de bosser pour James. Stiles s'était de plus en plus désintéressé du domaine économique pour s'intéresser à la littérature bien qu'il apprécie toujours les réactions chimiques qu'il étudiait en classe de physique. Isaac n'était pas aussi ambitieux. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais il pensait qu'une petite école ou fac ne serait pas si mal. Bien sûr, s'il était accepté dans une grande faculté, ce serait génial, mais il n'était pas assez câblé pour étudier autant contrairement à Stiles et Rei. Il se demandait aussi si son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires serait suffisant pour entrer dans une université italienne. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute que les Maccini n'hésiteraient pas à lui créer un faux diplôme de bac international si ça n'était pas le cas mais.. il préférerait ne pas avoir à passer par là. Une petite fac lui allait parfaitement. Mise à part pour ce petit fait, cela ne le gênait pas du tout de quitter l'Amérique. Il savait déjà que la seule chose qui retenait Liam ici était son amitié avec Mason et son étrange relation _'je t'aime mais je te hais'_ avec Brett Talbot. Néanmoins, comme le plus jeune l'avait déjà mentionné, il pouvait parfaitement leur parler par conversation vidéo.

* * *

Les examens arrivèrent plus tôt qu'on ne le pensait. Alors même que les seniors savouraient leur diplôme de fin d'études secondaires ou que quelques plus rares personnes pleuraient leur redoublement, Rei et Red bûchaient. Aussi, tandis que le comité d'Organisation du lycée préparait le Bal de Promo, le jeune couple passait leurs épreuves dans plusieurs matières différentes avec les encouragements de leurs proches. Ils revenaient souvent crevés après plusieurs heures passés dans une salle d'examen et passaient la soirée à câliner les plus jeunes. Le vendredi soir, jour de la dernière épreuve, les deux passèrent la soirée en compagnie des louveteaux, de Danny et Ethan ainsi que de plusieurs Maccini à savoir James, Vertran et, assez étonnamment, Harris. Adrian Harris. Oui, il était venu. Et que firent-ils ? Ils burent. Beaucoup. Assez pour causer des trous de mémoires quant à la soirée. Et Stiles regretta. Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas la nuit torride qu'il avait du passer. À coup sûr cela avait été chaud. Assez pour qu'il se réveille dans son lit en compagnie de Rei et de son désormais ancien professeur de Chimie. Nu. Tout aussi nu qu'eux en fait. Quelques flash lui revenaient, mais rien de précis. Il se souvenait vaguement de lui et Rei s'embrassant, puis lui et Rei entraînant Harris – Adrian, dans leur chambre tout en l'embrassant. Oui, il avait quelques souvenirs. Mais rien d'assez précis !

Trois jours plus tard, ils reçurent leurs résultats. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris d'entendre qu'ils avaient leur bac, mais les notes en elles-même étaient une surprise. Bien sûr, Stiles savait qu'une fois qu'il devenait sérieux, il pouvait obtenir de très bons résultats, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait pas eu une note en dessous de quinze. Sans surprise, Rei avait obtenu une meilleure moyenne générale au bac, mais il n'était pas loin derrière lui. Isaac lui, savourait toujours son diplôme, Liam blotti contre lui. Ils fêtèrent biens sûr leurs résultats avec le père de Stiles et d'autres amis comme Danny – qui avait eu des notes excellentes dans le domaine économique et informatiques, et les jumeaux. Le bal fut une grande réussite. Stiles invita Lydia à danser, parce qu'il se sentait de le faire puis retourna valser avec Rei tandis que Liam et Isaac essayaient de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds.

Le lendemain matin du bal, Isaac, en sortant de sa chambre, tomba sur Red, Rei et. . Harris. Dans la cuisine. Torse nus. Tous. Isaac cligna des yeux. Puis s'étouffa.

« Oh non, j'veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes avec mon prof de chimie ! »

Rei éclata de rire et Stiles afficha un léger sourire amusé bien que, si l'on le regardait bien, on pouvait voir de légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

_ Retenue, Lahey. Ricana Adrian.

Isaac cligna des yeux comme un hibou puis s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_ Je n'suis plus votre élève m'sieur.

_ Alors cessez de vous référencez à moi comme si je l'étais encore. Rétorqua l'enseignant.

Isaac déglutit, puis acquiesça. Mieux valait aller dans le sens du courant.

Stiles sourit. Les déjeuners avec son père se multiplièrent. Parfois même ils vinrent eux-même au commissariat pour lui apporter un déjeuner, à lui et son adjoint. Au final, ils décidèrent à Beacon Hills les deux prochaines années pour que Liam puisse remplir ses années de lycée ici et peut-être sa dernière année ailleurs, tout en partant en Italie pour chaque vacances. Ainsi, ils auraient toujours la possibilité de recevoir des ordres de James directement puisque celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de quitter son travail de proviseur avant un moment encore. Stiles apprécia les joutes verbales avec Jackson lorsqu'il croisa celui-ci dans la rue. Jackson était toujours un enfoiré, mais maintenant qu'il ne le plaquait plus contre les casiers, leur relation s'était un peu – euh, détendue.

Stiles poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture en compagnie des trois autres membres de sa meute. Ils venaient de passer le portail de la résidence principale des Maccini. Ils pouvaient déjà tous sentir l'agitation à l'intérieure du Manoir. Simon ne s'était après-tout pas gêné pour prévenir tout le monde de l'introduction des nouveaux membres de la famille Stilinski-Belforti alors, bien évidemment, tout le monde était curieux. Stiles fut le premier à passer les portes, un sourire calme et apaisé aux lèvres et un souffle régulier.

« Hey les gars, on est rentré. »

Ils étaient à la maison. Peut-être pas la maison Stilinski. Mais ils étaient à la maison. Et Stiles en savait enfin un peu plus sur lui-même.

Il était Stiles Stilinski, fils de Claudia et John Stilinski, shérif de Beacon Hills. Mais il était aussi Red Maccini, Kitsune des Ombres et jeune mafiosi de la Famiglia. Stiles Stilinski et Red Maccini n'étaient qu'une seule personne : _Przemyslaw Mieszko_ Stilinski. Et il était heureux.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

1/ _Le sens n'est volontairement pas précisé. Allez savoir si Finstock soupçonne ou non quelque chose._

 _2/ Le mot anglais pour 'meute' n'est pas mal du tout. Je l'avais lu dans une fanfiction sur Twilight je crois, mais j'ai déjà vu le mot dans des fic françaises donc j'ai utilisé le mot anglais dans une fic française, allez chercher l'astuce..._

 _3/ Je mets un 's' mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait un._

 _4/ Non, ceci n'est pas un Crossover._

 _5/_

 _6/ Et bien, je trouvais que c'était un nom cool et mes OCs sont toujours liés à Fuji-Gaku._

 _7/ Honnêtement, au début, je pensais vraiment laissé la jeep en voiture d'exposition et leur préférer une moto. Ça aurait bien été mais... Stiles Stilinski sans sa Roscoe.. c'est plus vraiment Stiles Stilinski. On rejoint une fois encore la quête d'identité que sous-tend cette histoire._

 _8/ Gros Louis, je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que c'était le nom d'un chat dans un film ou un dessin animé. Après, c'est vieux tout ça, je m'en souviens pas vraiment._

 _9/ Terme employé pour les étudiants en 9th la troisième en France._

 _10/ Je viens de faire des recherches pour éviter de faire des gaffes et effectivement j'ai failli en faire une. Apparemment en Amérique, il n'y a pas d'examens comme le bac ( à part dans les écoles internationales ) mais reçoivent un ''High School Diploma'' qui valide la réussite et le suivi des quatre années de l'école secondaire. Diplôme qui n'est par contre par reconnu en France, duh._

 _ **Note :** Okay, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de préciser quelques trucs à la fin mais je ne vois plus trop où le placer maintenance que tout est écrit, huh. Bon, les alinéa que j'ai pris le temps de refaire ont disparu donc je pense que mes points-virgules aussi : désolé si la compréhension de l'histoire s'en est retrouvée affectée.  
_

 **Publié le : 11.11.2016**


End file.
